Settling Accounts (SAO II)
by JR31VICTOR
Summary: Following the end of the second "Bullet of Bullets," a tournament in GGO...a third body is found. In response, Kirigaya Kazuto, better known as "Kirito" is sent to stop the bleeding. However, with increased pressure from his higher-ups, and the thought of another body appearing, the Virtual Division leader decides to send the Black Swordsman 'extra' help...from across the Pacific.
1. Chapter 1

**K**irigaya Kazuto was, quite frankly, lost for words after the 3rd report on the incident.

_Yes_, a third report he didn't believe was -though, not confirmed- to be involved with the Death Gun case. He nearly threw up his cake midchew when Seijirou told him after the fact.

The two of them had met up in Ginza, inside a fancy café called _Shiseido Parlour Salon De Cafe_ after the Virtual Division leader emailed him earlier last night. A perfect time if you weren't half asleep at 2 in the morning.

Now Kazuto wished he never got the message in the first place. He asked hesitantly, "A-Are, you sure?"

"I'm afraid so, _Kirito-Kun,_" The government worker said crushingly.

Kazuto sank in his chair, and not because Seijirou kept using _that_ name in public.

He shook his head in disbelief. "Are you sure the report was accurate? Heart failure and living in the same area as Lightly Salted Tarako? There's no way!" From the way he sounded, he could hear the urgency in his voice.

One death was, as he said, just a few moments before this bombshell: that it could be a coincidence. Then the 2nd death report came in just enough to leave a bad taste in his mouth -just like the other customers there felt when Seijirou believed now was the perfect time to evaluate the condition of the corpse was. But the third...The third made him want to throw up that bad taste and not poke it with a ten-foot pole.

Seijirou must have seen as much. Since he returned to the tablet that he'd used to introduce the two -now, three- victims to Kazuto previously, and quickly tapped and moved the screen with his index finger. "Here's what we gathered so far on the third victim...give me a moment, I'm trying to look for it."

Waiting anxiously in his chair, Kazuto stared across the fancy table they sat in anticipation. His black eyes were dialing down for a moment, from the window right next to them, to earlier that morning.

When he first arrived at the _Salon_, he was happily greeted by Seijirou at the table he sat right now. Of course, Kazuto knew full well that the four-eyed bureaucratic worker for the state didn't just ask him to drive over to Ginza for no good reason besides, "I enjoy talking to you." He had seen as much when Seijirou entertained the thought of sending him to Gun Gale to get shot, and Kazuto reluctantly was about to walk out the café, right then and there. _Even when I asked him to say it out loud, his 'well ...? You said it, not me' face summed it up pretty well._

Kazuto had known well the lengths, and far enough, Seijirou sometimes was willing to go to make sure he didn't get -as much- heat from his higher-ups. Just like after SAO and ALO. He sighed.

Just then, Seijirou smiled. "Got it!" He exclaimed, "Sorry, I held it under the tab: _'Show this Last to Ki-_" He stopped. Then he looked up and flushed.

Kazuto promptly glared back, which made Seijirou raise his hands in defense, "L-Look!" He began, "I just needed to make sure I had everything in order when I...uh...researched this earlier this week, okay? There was a lot to cover when I had _another_ issue dealing with-" He stopped."-er, nevermind. Forget what I said," He jumped, but quickly turned the tablet to face Kirito. "Here, look!"

Kazuto looked back in suspicion. Though his hands were cold from thinking about ahead on the third victim already, he kept a wary eye back on the government worker. The nervous smile and the fact Seijirou's eyes were wandering around -mostly behind him- suggested there was more to this than he thought. _Where is he looking? _

Before Kazuto had a chance to see if something was unusual in the restaurant, for the life of him, he wouldn't have been too surprised if it was a fly buzzing around and Seijirou was hoping it would land on his or someone else's food to break the tension.

But, Seijirou decided to cut it himself by explaining what was on the tablet's screen: "We..found that the third body was indeed just a literal few days after the 2nd one. _This_ player was in a slightly messy apartment. But, not as messy as the other two, mind you."

Fixing his posture when he saw Kazuto's eyes grew more prominent from the words on the report, Seijirou coolly went on, "The player, his avatar name:...Pale Rider, I believe," -the way he sounded came off as strange, but so far, Lightly Salted Tarako took the cake for that regard. Kikuoka Seijirou then informed him of Rider's real name and address, again, apparently not too far from Saitama City where Salted had been found deceased. Adding, "We believe he had died two or three days after Salted, on the 30th of Nov. or the 1st of our month. He was up in the coming player for the GGO tournament, BoB. But, we're still looking fully into _why_ he was picked out."

"Damn it…" Kazuto muttered. Again, he couldn't believe it. No, no, after a moment, he thought about it. But his mind and eyes told him to forget what was in front of him.

As he continued to scroll up, then down, then up and down on another excellent session, he was becoming more and more convinced that his earlier assumption of 'just another coincidence' was starting to lose its merit the more times he continued looking at the report. And, the pictures of the untidy, deceased player's room. With a screenshot of Pale Rider and the AmuSphere over, his eyes opened more fuller than ever.

Almost like he got a glimpse of his heart, beginning to shut down. Punching violently out of his chest and feeling every beat as if it was going to burst. Then, after a few more seconds, going flat and laying there stiff as a board: Never to close them again.

That last thought made Kazuto shivered. The fact he brought a black jacket -the same color as the rest of his attire- when he left home this morning after his younger sister did the laundry, made the chill even more gut-wrenching.

He placed the tablet down. Just then, he forgot he _was_ in a restaurant. A waiter came by, took the dirty dishes, and liberated Kazuto's earlier dismissal of the case with another chocolate cake. It took several minutes of silence for him to realize it was there.

"I thought as much." Seijirou looked as grim as him when he reached over and shut down the device so the teen wouldn't have to witness those images anymore. "_Sumimasen, _I didn't show it to you first, _Kirito-Kun,_"

"...Why didn't you show _it_ to me from the get-go?" He replied gravely.

Seijirou dropped his head down a little, almost to the point where his lenses were dangling off his face. "I was afraid you'd walk off right then and there." Now, Kazuto shook his head when he called it, though he still felt like a transit ran into him. Seijirou took the gesture differently and went on, "Again, I am genuinely sorry I couldn't tell you about it when you arrive." He raised his head back up. His eyes were now looking over his spectacles with a sharp gaze, "But, I do need your help. Believe me. People I know in the government think there may be too much into this case then we initially believe. So far, it's unknown if these deaths are, for the most part, acts of pure circumstance, as you said earlier, _or_ the real deal."

He leaned closer and lowered his voice as if he was under surveillance, "But, I am about…8-...85 percent sure this is all precisely that! But, the possibility of these cases and almost orderly deaths, are too similar to brush off as such. Two would have held _some_ weight to being the former assumption. A third?" He shook his head, "That's not just the way I see it. But my superiors can see it on the wall also-"

"Weren't you listening before?" Kazuto practically shouted, "Pro players in GGO spend far more time and passion on their game than other MMO players! I can't just log in and hope to match them!" Kazuto beamed out. After a moment, he calmed down a bit. He was in a public space after all. He still couldn't see why he was getting so heated by this 'conversation.' Admittingly this matter wasn't the type that was going to be a walk in the park. It never was, not in SAO. But now?

Now things were too different from back then. And he couldn't ride his emotions as often, either.

Kazuto sighed softly. "Find someone else. I'm not getting shot for your stubborn hunch," And hoped it was left at that as he threw back his _latte_.

"What if I told you, you wouldn't be going in alone?"

Without another word, Kazuto pushed back his chair and placed his hands on the table and began-He stopped. Then looked up from across the table, confused. "What…?"

Seijirou made a sly grin, and repeated, more slowly, "_What if_ I said you wouldn't be going in GGO, alone, _Kirito-Kun?_" This time, he added the honorary to Kazuto's gamer tag with more jester than he let on.

Again, Kazuto blinked. "What do you mean by _that_?"

Instead of telling him, the board-leader of the Virtual Division leaned to his side and looked over Kazuto's shoulder. Then, just like when he first saw him enter the café a few couple minutes ago, Kikuka Seijirou waved over and shouted, "_Reginald-Kun,_ you're up!"

_Reginald-Kun?_ Kazuto quirked an eyebrow up. He looked over his shoulder. And gasped when he found a teenage boy, probably around his age, maybe a little younger, hurriedly stand up from his table across the room. Like he was there to monitor their conversation, which must have explained why Kikuka was continually shifting his fox eyes over Kazuto's shoulder.

Seijirou was the first to stand up and stretch out his hand to the teen, who, now up close, didn't look Japanese when he hurried over; if the teen's name didn't already give that away. "Apologizes for the wait, my friend," He told the boy in English, which, from what Kazuto had studied in school, wasn't too bad. Pretty good, actually.

The boy -whose names it was safe to assume was Reginald?- nodded and returned the gesture. "It's quite alright, sir," He conversed the same way. His light accent suggested he certainly wasn't Japanese. Far from it actually. Then the boy rubbed the back of his neck and yawned, "Though, I think it wouldn't have been too hard to ask for a couple more hours of sleep before the flight over here?"

Seijirou laughed and slapped the boy in the shoulder so hard; any sleep left in the kid vanished without a trace. He turned back to Kazuto and, like he was at the Emperor's palace in 1868, presented the boy as much. "_Kirito-Kun," _-Kazuto was officially done telling him to stop calling him that in public, let alone introduce him as such- "I would like you to meet our contact from the United States." He turned back to the teen in question, "Reginald 'Reggie' McKnight!"

"He's a prominent hired gun inside Gun Gale in the US servers for player versus player combat. He'll be joining you on your expedition inside the game and to help with our -little- incident," From the way Seijirou sounded, the tone he gave off was far more elusive if he intended it not to be.

Still sitting down and, probably, the effects of the amount of caffeine he consumed over a few minutes lingering. Kazuto forgot his manners and stood up and stretched out a hand to McKnight. "Nice to meet you, er-..I'm Kirigaya Kazuto." He wasn't sure if McKnight knew Japanese. The fact he had to converse in English, too, was a bit tricky at first since Kazuto seldom used it. But, when most of the forms for VR jobs online were from the US, what choice did he have?

McKnight, who, now that Kazuto got a better look at him, was a slightly lean teen with pale skin and dark copper eyes. Though the attire he was wearing, almost similar to his own, were dark brown but a bit more fitted and orderly on. Kazuto could probably have bet that was the same color as his hair. But a cap covered most of it. With an almost sharp adolescent appearance that reminded -begrudgingly- how much Kazuto looked when he was mistaken for a girl back in SAO in its earlier days. He laughed at himself. _What am I saying? That still happens!_

When Reginald's gaze finally fell on him, any thought of self-pity went away in a moment. But, only for a moment. The American frowned. "The 'Black Swordsman' of Aincrad, your reputation precedes you?" Kazuto stopped and, reluctantly, drew back his arm. He knew scorn when he heard it.

Sitting back down at his seat. Kazuto had to wait until Seijiour waved a waiter over to grab an available chair for McKnight. When it finally arrived, Reginald promptly moved it back next to Seijiou when the waiter placed it right next to Kazuto at first. Which, to the Black Swordsman -he still didn't know precisely why this American used it, let alone say it like the name was the bubonic plague- placed this far-fetched discussion in an uneasy tempo.

Seijiour rubbed his hands eagerly together in thought, "Now, where was I? Oh...! Right, the mission-"

"I still haven't decided to do it in case you were beginning to ask," Kazuto brought out.

"Okay, okay! No need to be hasty," He fixed his posture and leaned forward, "If safety is what you're looking for…." The government worker placed a finger under his chin in thought, then after a long moment, too long to be frank, said, "I'll be willing to pay...this much." He held up three and a half fingers up.

Now Kazuto swallowed apprehensively. That much yen was a hefty load -Even if his jobs were spread out and far in between with Seijirou. Still, he wasn't too unsure.

Hesitantly, Kazuto asked, "Why is this so important to find out the truth? Let alone want me to be a part of it, now that you have some help?" His black eyes met Reggie's from across the table. Especially, when he noticed the American's sharp eyes trade a glance with Seijirou for a second. And not the sort of glance you take to observe the other person in the room, either. Kazuto knew that look too well and gulped.

Now, Seijirou's tone changed more seriously, "Because, _Kirito-Kun," _He began, "You're excellent at what you do. _The Seed_ back in ALO that you helped release has caused some shady stuff to happen in the digital reality companies and their games across the world. After all, the AmuSphere is the latest state of the art VR tech that was released only sometime after the NerveGear."

He leaned back in his chair and shook his head. "But listen. I don't, and won't, blame you for walking out right now. Yes, my higher-ups wish to stay ahead of the game and make sure Japan stands shoulder-to-shoulder with the other big VR players in the world. And, just maybe, stay a little ahead of the game, as well." He answered honestly. Which surprised even Kazuto, while Reggie only listened. He went on, "But, if it is true that these three victims weren't killed because of the game. Or that the faults of the NerveGear, one way or the other, found its way to the AmuSphere and cause these victims to decease-"

The old lady about ten feet behind Kazuto made an exasperated cough. Same one as before. So, Seijirou got to the point, "Please, _Kirito-Kun,_ will you accept this investigation? If you do, we'll make sure to secure your well-being and compensate you properly. Expenses included, of course, just for taking a look around. See and report what you can find. Anything!"

Kazuto bit his lower lip and decided to let that sink in for the moment. Was this all necessary to even _just _look? After all, he went over the design that the reports and articles talked about the AmuSphere when he dived into ALO months back. It was an improvement over the NerveGear, no doubt. Less cumbersome design and functionality, too, when jumping in a VRMMORPG, in general. Heck, the designers made intensely sure that microwaves wouldn't be used to tap into the user's part of the brain to dive into VR in the first place.

He would have thought the same thing about this issue had it only been two people that died since the circumstances would've been, only a little, just that: circumstances.

But, something still told him that wasn't the case. It was only a feeling, but, again...was this worth looking? Let alone, if it was, get shot and killed over?

Kazuto sighed somberly. Suddenly, he shifted his gaze back to McKnight. "And him?" He asked.

Seijirou was about to open his mouth. But Reggie beat him to the punch. "Don't you worry about me, Kirigaya." He spoke up, "But I'll need _you _sharp when we dive, understand?"

Kazuto blinked. And it wasn't what because Reggie said. No, he understood that correctly.

It was the fact Reggie spoke, actually, good tolerably Japanese. Far better than Seijour's English as a matter-of-fact.

"Ha, Ha! Isn't he something?" Seijirou padded Reggie on the back. No, he knew and didn't care to show it. He continued, "So, will you?"

Kazuto waited for that _feeling_ again to be sure of his decision. He didn't want to leave it to chance.

After a few seconds, it came back. Then, he knew his answer.

Despite all evidence to the contrary, part of him telling him he was stupid for doing this. Kazuto sighed once more. Then, slowly nodded, "Yeah." He replied back, "I'll go," _But, Asuna isn't going to be happy..._

**_Author's Note: Thank you very much for reading this brand-new story I had in the works. Please consider supporting the story by favoriting/following it for more updates!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**S**eijirou took one last wave at Reggie and Kazuto before turning back around and entering the cab. It would have been a luxury, personally, for Reggie had he not been strongarmed into staying behind _just a little longer._ And it wasn't because of the cold, either. _Far from it, actually._

As he watched his boss' cab drive away and into Tokyo traffic. His _partner_, Kirigaya Kazuto, asked, "So if you don't mind, be asking. What's your story? I know Seijirou told me he hired and brought you over here because you're good at GGO." He began, "But, what's the _real_ reason? Couldn't he have called you instead and asked you to help through diving into the game itself back in America?"

Reggie blinked several times and trained his brown eyes over to him. He had to give the Black Swordsman one thing: he asked a lot of questions. And not one of them seemed like a bad one, either.

Of course, that didn't mean Reggie had to give a full answer to _all_ of it. "Well, for one thing," He started up, "the whole 'server switching' is no longer a thing between the regions if that's what you're asking?"

"Eh, well...no, I was just," Kazuto felt embarrassed. Reggie expected that. Considering he sounded so sure, he'd catch him off guard with questions off the bat. His boss had informed him Kirigaya would. And seemed right on the dot. He hid a grin. Then, the thinner teen stuttered on, "W-Well, why is that?" the swordsman rebounded.

Another cold breeze whistled by as the two started walking some ways down the cáfe and near the heavy street-side traffic of Ginza. A good thing, too. Reggie McKnight had to hold back a shiver to save face.

Once he had finished rubbing his hands together -a feat he was doing more often than not after escaping the warmth of the restaurant. Let alone an airplane- Reggie answered back with: "For another thing….damn, it's cold!...the guys that made GGO -Gun Gale Online in case Mr. Seijirou hadn't run that by you- had issues with their counterparts from the States." He lifted his shoulders and hung them down afterward, "For the life of me, I don't know why. I guess they figured it was best to keep the US and the Jap...anese servers" -He forgot the shortened word was also taken as derogatory and caught himself halfway- "were best separated to prevent future connecting issues." _Or at least, that's what the company that runs the game in occupied Virginia says._

Kazuto pondered that idea, again. Then, after a moment, he quickly nodded. When they rounded a corner, Kazuto then asked a different question, "So...where in America are you from?"

"Virginia," Reggie answered promptly from his earlier thought. "Richmond, Virginia." He corrected himself.

"Wow!" Kazuto smiled and let the thought come off as more mouthful than he, probably, initially intended. "That's on America's east coast, right?" Kazuto asked automatically. Reggie nodded. Kazuto shook his head wearily at the image, "Must be better than Chiyoda city during the summertime, correct?" He added that last part in English.

Now, Reggie gave him a questionable look. _Is pulling my leg here? _His opposite had never known muggy Virginian weather before. Hell, Reggie himself didn't fancy it, either. Even at the beach! Right before he boarded the plane with the government worker, Reggie McKnight made explicit care to check the weather across the Pacific.

The fact the temperatures over in Tokyo and Richmond were nearly identical, made him question if the weather app on his phone was deliberately lying to him or his body was testing the waters, again.

Whatever it was, he hoped it didn't take long.

...He didn't buy thicker gloves.

When they rounded another corner, this time in front of a street with an arrow pointing ahead of them in white-line, did Kazuto mentioned halfheartedly, "You know for an American, I figured you looked taller?"

Now, Reggie's face didn't feel cold anymore. "I-I'm still an inch or two taller than _you_, _Black Swordsman."_ He reminded the blacked haired teen through heated ears, which made Kazuto hold his hands up in defense: through nervous laughter behind his teeth.

The two didn't say anything after that. Other than the passing and roaring of cars on the side down the No.3 Ginza Line street behind them, it suited Reggie just fine. He didn't have to be here that long, anyways.

When the two walked around another building and spotted a lone black motorcycle, Reggie figured that was what they were looking for -though, again, for the life of him, he didn't know why it was parked so far out here in the first place- did Kazuto stopped and lay a hand on his shoulder. "Look," The swordsman faced him, "I know I can't be the best when it comes to meeting new faces,"

"Too late for that.." Reggie muttered to himself. But, Kazuto looked as if he couldn't hear that. A car _did_ speed past them to block out the words.

He went on, "So, I hope we have each other's backs in there, and you show me the ropes. If we're going to work together on this case, we're going to make sure we do this right." He formed a fist and moved it out towards Reggie, "Okay, _partner_?"

Part of Reggie wished for him to swat the swordsman's gesture and tell him what he _really_ thought about him. Sure he knew about Kazuto, or, more famously, _Kirito_, and what he did back in the floating city of Aincrad. News reached the world, the US included when the game, SAO, was finally over after close to three years. Close to six thousand players were alive because of him.

_Or, that's what he thinks..._Reggie thought bitterly and made a fist of his own. Too clutched to seem friendly.

But, he breathed out and returned the gesture nevertheless. Not wanting to make a scene. "Sure," He nodded, "Whatever you say," And left it like that. Kazuto seemed pleased about it. He was even smiling, too, for good measure. Reggie didn't return _that_ gesture.

Kazuto's eyes widened a bit when he checked the time on his phone. "Crap…!" He shot a look at Reggie, "Uh-Well, I have to get going, McKnight!" Kazuto rushed to get his bike off the sidewalk. Still holding his phone in one hand and guiding the muzzle of the cycle with the other. He tapped on his phone and faced it over to McKnight, "Here's my number. Text me later tonight so that I can save it to my contacts. I'll let you know when I convert to GGO by tomorrow, all right?" He assured him, climbing onto the bike afterward.

"Right," Reggie returned soberly. "Don't keep me waiting long, _Swordsman_." He shot back for the height joke and didn't want to be reminded of it.

Kazuto didn't take the name without any unwelcome gestures. Instead, surprisingly, he asked Reggie if he needed a ride to where he was staying. Which actually threw Reggie off enough to quirk an eyebrow in confusion. But, after a moment, he declined. Telling him, he was better off walking around Ginza for a while and that he'll run down a cab if needed. Even if that wasn't the plan from the get-go.

Reggie still remembered Seijirou's orders to stay and get to know his 'comrade' for a moment or two. Among _other_ things.

The fact this interaction was short was even better.

Nodding. Kazuto threw on his helmet and, even if Reggie couldn't see him through his tinted visor, gave him a thumbs up and roared the tiny beast to life. Nearly skidding off the pavement and blazing down like a chopper upstreet with the other cars.

McKnight followed him until the literal black outline of him became more than a dot among many lights. Merged into Tokyo's heavy traffic just like his boss, previously.

Reggie let out another breath of fresh -cold- air. _So far, training day is over, _he guessed, but he remembered still had the week ahead. A long one at that. Again, he sighed tiredly and let his hands dangle down to show as much. "I guess it can't be helped." He shrugged.

He turned around and began walking down the opposite part of the street and back to the No.3 road since he was more familiar with it and there were more stores in that area. He needed something to keep his eyes open before sleep began breaking open the door, again.

He probably didn't need it for the time being anymore. Kazuto's motorcycle had zoomed past him.

Reggie nearly had to hold down his hat to prevent it from flying off. It made him mutter something not all too appropriate if a girl was nearby. until now, that was how he made his way down the rest of Ginza's busy streets.

McKnight remembered, from an internet search up a few days ago, that Japan always had many of their hotels or apartment complexes set up in more condensed, but liveable, structures to prevent any unused space from being wasted. And, quite frankly, for an island nation with a population of well over 127.8 million people, Reggie believed it.

He believed it, even more, when he nearly felt his jaw drop from how nice the inside of it looked. "Well, _McKnight-san?_" The landlord, a slightly older lady, named Taka, inquired when she saw the American's star shot gaze. "What do you think?"

"Wow," Reggie had to take a double-take to make sure he saw everything correctly. "For a place this small, I reckon there wouldn't be enough room to fit everything and not look half as bad where I'm from," Reggie added out loud. It took him a few seconds to realize he had just made a wrong impression of the States. And felt flush when he said it.

Luckily Taka only lightly smiled -part of it being because Reggie muttered the last piece in English and forgot not everyone spoke it as fluently as back home. _Just another thing I'll need to get used to. _

Looking back around his surroundings, the room didn't fall flat on what he originally intended it to be. The whole room resembled more of a small hallway, with only one door connecting the bedroom and the kitchen. With his mini-bathroom directly to the door on his right. With about most of what a person needs. Food, when he finally found some behind some cabinets, fit the bill quite nicely.

Reggie nodded appreciably. "I like it."

"I'm very pleased you did!" The landlady's smile grew, "Your friend in the glasses mentioned you didn't want anything _too_ fancy, but peaceful enough where it wasn't inside the noises of the city."

"When did he say that?" Reggie asked curiously.

"I believe a few days ago when he called in to reserve a room for you?" She told him, and placed a finger on her cheek, "Though, it was a bit troublesome to hear him with a slight static in the signal. Must have been from overseas...?" She uttered, trying to remember.

Reggie felt his lips form a thin line when she said that. Then, cooly, he nodded. "Well, I thank you kindly for showing me around, ma'am," His gaze went back to the inside of his apartment, "I think I'm going to make the best of what I have here. Far better than back home, I'll tell you that-" There he goes again.

And again, Taka must have either been too polite or, more likely, doing her job to ensure he stayed and paid up when it was time. It was hard to tell.

Either way, the woman smiled never faded once and she bowed her head in respect, "I will leave you to your studies, then, _McKnight-san._ I hope you enjoy your stay." She closed the door right before Reggie had a chance to finish his own bow, which he felt embarrassed for taking so long.

The first thing he did was head back into the bedroom.

Seeing as the area was mostly empty, besides a full-body mirror with several empty book-shelves by the curtains and a desk several feet away from the bed on the room's corner -except for his dad's old Marine bag. Reggie yawned and sat upright on the soft cushion of his mattress and drew out his phone from his pocket.

After a few swipes and taps across the screen. Reggie placed it into his ear. And waited for the ringing to stop at some point through the static for his call. It didn't take long. The voice on the other end muffled, but came up as fast as he thought it would, "Mom?... Yes. Yes, I got to the apartment safely." He told his mother, "No ...No, I made sure to grab dinner for tonight. Mr. Seijirou gave me an early pay to last until the week duty is done…." He smiled when he heard his mother's worrying voice from the other end of the line and shook his head as if she was there right in front of him. "Relax, Mom, the tournament is on the 14th and today's the 7th….. I'll be back home within the week, so don't worry about it."

He felt his back press back down on the surface of the bed, somehow still holding the phone with his shoulder when his mother claimed that it was still ridiculous for him to be dragged back out here because of GGO.

Or, at least, that's what Reggie told her anyhow. He smiled and said, "Don't worry, Mom, I'll be back before too long, like I said, Mr. Seijirou said he'll take care of any issues over here during the reports ...All right, I-...I love you, too. Tell dad I said the same thing...Bye," The phone went dead. And Reggie would be lying if he didn't feel that way about himself.

He shook his head and let his phone bounce off the bedside. Right now, McKnight hoped to get some sleep before he decided to get his account back to place over in Gun Gale later that evening. This job wasn't something he couldn't just lay around.

_Better get online to see if there is any difference between here and back home._ Reggie made another yawn. And decided to take advantage of the silence he had left and drawn his hat over his eyes.

After getting into a comfortable position, he closed them. Too fatigued to bother setting up the game-set. Let alone grab his AmuSphere from his dad's bag.

It probably wasn't even five minutes until he heard several knocks coming from the front door. By then, his head tilted, and drool escaped out his mouth.

He shot himself up and rubbed his eyes. "Huh-?" He sniffed, "Who's waking me up at..-?" He paused. Then he checked his watch and felt his expression drop. _5:55 pm;_ it wasn't five minutes until he decided to grab some shut-eye. Though, it felt like he _had_ slept for hours.

Another knock came, this time more cautiously like before. Almost like whoever was on the other side wasn't sure if anyone was home.

_It must be Taka._ He assumed, _Did she forgot to tell me Seijirou had decided to set up something else in advance while I was on the plane? _He shot in the dark. Reggie knew he had to write a report every day. It was part of the job.

But he wouldn't have been too surprised if there were a few hidden cameras under the apartment's flooring or something. Being out here, instead of a hotel in the city was weird, enough. Another fainter knock came.

With a sigh. Reggie got off his bed and sheepishly got to the door. It was a good thing he had a full-body mirror in his bedroom, or else he would have forgotten to wipe off the spit from his cheek.

Unknowing that was a good thing to do. Reggie McKnight got to the door when the knocking seemed like it was going to stop. He turned the handle and began opening it: "My apologies," He started in what he remembered, in Japanese. Letting in the bright orange light of the sunset into his room. "I had just fallen asleep and-"

He paused halfway through when he saw that the person on the other side of the door...was a girl.

No younger than he was. The fact that Reggie was so surprised to see anyone, other than the landlord, must have given off the wrong impression.

"Oh!" The dark-haired girl stuttered out. Stepping back with her school bag in one hand and the other fixing her _oval_-shaped bifocals, "No, no, no, _I'm_ sorry!" She quickly apologized, her pale face and the white ribbons tied to her bangs swayed just as fast when she shook her head, "I-I didn't know if you could hear me..?"

**_Author's Note: I actually had to remove the story for a quick second since there was a glaring error in how I presented it (...my bad). _****_Well, anyway, I thank you kindly for reading this chapter! If you enjoyed it, feel free to show your support. Have a good one!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**I**t was strange, to say the least. For Asada Shino, it always seemed to look that way in the long-run. She had just finished coming home from school tutoring -though, she admitted, quietly to herself that it would have been sooner with cab fare.

_Endou-san_ and her friends, earlier, had pressed her into giving them close to 5,000 yen. Apparently blowing it all on karaoke. Sure, she had refused their request at first but, Shino already knew from the get-go that it wasn't going to do much good for her. There were three of them and only one of her. Plus, the last time she tried to walk away... didn't end too well. Her bruises on the side of her left arm were still there.

The cold whirling winds of December's weather would have been worse for anyone not used to it at a series of times. Yet, on the other hand, she did feel used to it. Despite wearing her black school uniform and skirt, accompanied by an overcoat and scarf.

The teenager on the other side of the apartment complex door? He didn't look too comfortable with the weather. Even after she caught the lock paper to his entry in the nick of time. Just as the winds were tempting to blow it away.

His pale face went whiter than a ghost. The boy looked back up at her, both hands grasping onto the leaflet in terrified dismay. "You know how much trouble I'd be if I lost this?" He stuttered hesitantly.

Shino's breath formed a cloud of white when she sighed in sober understanding to him. "I can imagine it wouldn't be pleasant if you had somewhere else to be?" She replied. Hoping that would ease the boy's nerves. It didn't

The teen dipped his head to show as much. "Please," His accent started a little off to sound completely fluent. "What would have happened if I _didn't_ realize I had dropped my code again?"

"Well…" Shino tried picking her words carefully for this one. "Let's say you were running late and had to change your clothing, but the code to your lock wasn't in your pocket?" She paused and rubbed her cheek a bit. "U-Unless, _Taka-san_, the landlord, was still in her office -she usually is- you will be able to access another from her in no problem!"

The boy's dark brown eyes met hers. Then sighed gloomily. His face resembled a sort of relief after what she said. "That figures,"

Shino gave him a small smile to reflect it. Although her hands were lightly shaking from her school bag dangling off it. And not because it was cold or cramping, either...She wasn't used to having conversions _this_ long.

The boy then asked another question, "And... what'll happen if she wasn't there in her office?" From the way he sounded, he already knew the answer to that question.

Shino saw as much and gave him a thoughtful expression, nevertheless. "Not..too good," But, quickly followed it up with, "But, you have it now, luckily! Just remember to saved and store it in a safe place," She suggested, "Won't want someone who doesn't belong in your home to break in when they feel like...right?" Shino tried a tiny chuckle to accompanied her joke. What came out instead was probably too nervous about being heard as much. Which promptly made Shino want to kick herself for even attempting it.

But, much to her comfort, the boy only sighed at that and, after another moment, nodded in agreement. "You're not wrong there, I'm afraid. Still," He brought himself up. "If anyone wanted to do that..." He tapped the brim of his gloved knuckles. "They'd have another thing coming. And you can take that to the bank."

"Take what to the bank?" Shino cocked her head, a little confused, and to what he was referring to.

"Er- right...it's nothing." The teen promptly thanked her for her assistance. Adding, "Forgot this isn't Virginia anymore…" Under his breath in a sort of disgrace -in English. _So, he isn't from around here, then? _Shino wasn't quite sure at first. But, his mannerisms, accent, and attire were a bit of a giveaway.

Fixing the glare from her glasses, he _did_ look a bit of a newcomer. Though he wasn't that much taller than her. _How odd?_

Pushing that aside for now. Respectfully, Asada bowed her head. "I'm glad I could help-!" Her phone inside her jacket decided to buzz to life. "S-Sorry, please, excuse me," she drew her smartphone out and saw the glow of the touch-screen: revealing she got a text.

It read: _'Yo, Sinon. Are you still up for tonight? You know those low-levels from last week aren't going to ambush themselves,'_ _-DYNE._

Shino felt her expression dropped, just like the boy in front of her earlier. _Oh no, I almost forgot!_ She looked back at the boy in alarm. He raised both his eyebrows in surprise in response.

Promptly, she bent her head just as fast. "_Gomen nasai!"_ She apologized, "I wish I could talk longer, but, I forgot about the time," She threw her carrying-bag over her shoulder and began rushing down to her apartment room. Adding behind her, "Ha-Have a good rest of your afternoon!" And rapidly continued down the platform.

She must have made it only a few steps inland before the boy called out, "My name's Reggie, by the way!"

She stopped dead in her track. _W-What? _Did she hear that correctly?

Peering over her shoulder, she asked, still hesitant, "I'-I'm sorry?"

"I said my name is Reggie," The light boy promptly repeated as he walked over to her. "Sorry I forgot my manners."

"Oh." That..was not at all what Shino was expecting. Let alone the first thing she shot in her mind. _He's...He's giving me his family name?_ Asada -assumingly- thought unclear. _But...why would he want to be friends with someone like me? We just met!? _She hadn't had much practice talking to other people. Let alone making friends.

Before, even when she was trying to be helpful -like she was when she found and returned this bo...Reggie's code to him- most people would have swatted the gesture away. Often saying, "Ew, don't touch me!" Or, "I didn't ask for _your _help, you murderer!"

It took a while but, when she thought about, who could blame them? After what had happened at the post office when she was a little girl. She shook her head, _I wouldn't even want to be around me…_

Reggie gave her a funny look. She was still staring into his open palm for what felt like a deer caught in headlights. Shino yelped back to reality. Calmy, or, as best she could without acting rude about it, accepted the gesture. And shook Reggie's gloved hand. It _was_ pretty cold. "_R-Reggie-san?_" He nodded promptly. Shino bit her lip. "Mine's Asada.."

"Asada?" He asked warily. Sounding as if he'd heard her name before (at least that's the way it looked to her).

"Y-Yes," She confirmed apprehensively. "That's...mine."

After a moment of rubbing his chin in thought, Reggie nodded at that. "I like it."

"Really?" She blinked rapidly when their hands broke away.

"Yes, ma'am," Reggie continued with a small smile of his own. He paused for a moment, "I do thank you kindly for helping me, and, to be honest, I reckon it wouldn't be fun standing outside the landlady's door out in _this_ kind of cold now, would I?"

"No, of course not!" Shino returned with distress. It was only when Reggie laughed a little did she understand he was just -hopefully- joking. She hadn't even noticed she joined in a bit.

The slim teen then touched the brim of his hat and agreed. "Well, I should really get back inside and try not to catch a...cold..." Even though he was wearing a copper-colored jacket, gloves, slim pants, and a cap over his head, the teen still looked as if he was stuck in the thick of a blizzard. He had to sneeze to show he wasn't just pretending, either (Wasn't she the one wearing the skirt, though?). He went on, "Thank you very much, Asada. Hopefully, I see you around sometime," He added in his reasonable Japanese.

"Yeah." Shino held her hands together and looked away for a moment. "I...would not mind that, either…" She admitted, in deep thought, "Thank you, _Reggie-san._" She added the honorary, not sure if in America -the place he muttered was somewhere around there, according to her history book- used their _own_ titles.

Reggie waved her one last bye before returning and shutting the door to his apartment behind him. After he did this. Shino found herself standing there, still in avid surprise. Comparable to the sort of which you get when you're deathly afraid of doing something you wouldn't normally do, such as riding a scary roller coaster.

Sure, there was the anticipation and, often, the exaggerated fear of making the ride worse than it was. But, after you go on and ride it all the way through, you feel exhausted and still shaken up but, flush through the sweat of your palms and head -you felt accomplished. Was that the right word to describe what she just did right now? After all, when was the last time she talked and was treated like another human being? Another...hopefully, friend?

Sure there was her only companion, _Shinkawa-san_, but he approached her in the library while she was reading a book about guns. Not the other way around. Still, when was the last time she talked to another person on her own? Let alone become friends off the bat?

_Too long,_ She conceived in discomfort. She couldn't remember if her chest always felt this hollow whenever she thought about how alone she was. It hurt, then. And it definitely still hurts, now. _Maybe, Reggie was just kind for me helping... perhaps he doesn't really mean it._

Just then, another cold breeze whistled by her nose to remind her of its presence. "I should get inside.." She'll have time to think about this later.

She pulled her dark black scarf over her mouth and nose and, after punching in the code to her lock and the click following it. She entered her pitch-black apartment room. Liberating the area with light by flipping a switch.

With an exhausted sigh. Shino quickly took off and changed into her casual clothes, a white shirt with a pair of black shorts. Since she was running late, Dyne wouldn't let her hear the end of it. So, once her AmuSphere was up and running, Shino laid with her back against the bed. Placing her oval-cut glasses on the nightstand and drawing the VR device over her dark black eyes.

When she was sure, she was in the best possible position. She closed them, then mutter the words that gave her comfort when she got into VR games months ago: "Link start!"

_**. . .**_

**D**ecember 7, 2025, was starting to become an eventful day, indeed. Or, at least, as much as one to Kirito when he thought about it. The last thing he expected when he got of Ginza was leaving with the notion he would be working with Seijirou, once again. For another?

He didn't wait to get someone to help with this particular job, either. Let alone someone who wasn't entirely from around here. The fact that, even after leaving Ginza, Kirito still wasn't too sure how to feel at the moment about the Death Gun case.

His worried expression on top of the grassy mushroom he was on must have shown to his girlfriend/wife, Asuna. "Everything okay, _Kirito-Kun?_" She asked, leaning over to his prone shape.

"I hope so," He muttered. Asuna's blue eyes widen. "I-I mean everything's fine, Asuna!" He corrected in radical assurance. Saying, "I was just...thinking out loud."

"Hmm," Asuna looked distressed at his answer. Almost like she wasn't sure he was telling the truth or not. She'd always been that way. Ever since they decided to first-party up back in SAO. The last thing Kirito imagined was for that to become something _more, _later on.

He decided to give her a better answer than that. Or, more like his own question to her. "Asuna," He began, "Can I...tell you something?"

"What is it?" She blinked from how sudden his voice came off. Like before, she leaned in enough for her pale features, and long-blue hair and eyes to come into view. She was so close that he almost gulped from how stunning she looked. Again, just another reason why Kirito wanted to tell her this now than later.

He took a deep breath. "I have to leave ALO for a bit."

Asuna's jaw dropped. Kirito might as well have been breaking up with her since that's almost the face she gave him. "Y-Y-You're leaving? Why?!"

"I-It's only for a few days!" Kirito assured -he was doing a lot of that lately. He followed it up with, "I er- found a job that requires me to do so, for a short while." He left it at that and hoped it would be enough for her to be okay with. Considering, any more and that wouldn't be partially _fun_ in his part.

She frowned and gave him her famous(deadly) stare. "Why'd you sound so _hesitant_ when you were telling me that, _Kirito-Kun?_" Her voice sounding precise what he feared. _Crap!_ She went on, asking, "Is the job that important that you need to convert? You'll lose all your items from here if you do!" She remarked more softly this time.

Kirito rubbed the back of his head in distress. _Was I really being that hesitant telling her that? _His hands were shaking a bit from the thought. That thought was the player's body...Pale ride, from what he remembered from Seijirou's photos of the scene. It still bothered him. And he wished he didn't have the pleasure of witnessing it.

"Remember that government worker after what happened back in ALO?" He waited until she nodded. He went on, "He asked me to help on this...certain aspect of the game he's having me participate in." He scratched his slight-tan cheek. More so since he was trying not to slip up on his wording, this time. "Apparently, he thought of me first to do the job since I'm uh...reliable, he said."

"Wow," Now, Asuna seemed pretty satisfied with _that_ answer. Moreover, if her expression looked somber when thinking about it. Just enough for Kirito to wear a similar look in response. "Well, if _Kikuka-san_ needs your help..." she looked across the field and dirt-tail they traveled to help Lizbeth and the rest of their friends with gathering material for her shop the same way.

From how quiet it was, it looked like the girls were just about done mopping up this area's gang of flytrap beasts.

Kirito found himself looking over to the fields too. He smiled at that. The chilly winds in ALO always reminded him of his time back in SAO, Sword Art Online.

It was strange in a way. It'll be almost a whole year since we got off that game. _Yet, it feels as if I'm still fighting to make sure to stay alive._

The number of people that died, close to around a thousand players in the first couple months, really set the tone of how to separate the game would be straight forward. He was only fourteen back then. Now, after close to two years, it still felt unreal. Was that even a good thing?

Whether it was or not didn't matter. Kirito was just happy he got lucky this time to come back to see the end of it. Or, at least, help end the death game twenty-five floors early. Which didn't bother him too much?

He felt Asuna's warm hand brush up against his. He turned and met her striking sky-blue eyes with his. Her tender smile reminded him that it was even better. What did she say next? -not so much. "So, are you going to ask me to come with you?"

Kirito nearly fell off the elevated position he was in. No, he did fall off, but his wings made sure that didn't happen. Sort of. The first thing the swordsman did (besides climbing back up) was asked nearly as fast: "Asuna, I don't think!... that'll be a good idea."

"Why not?" She shot back indignation.

Kirito delayed. Then somewhat turned away. "Because.." He started up. But, just as hastily as he did: he stalled down. _How do I put this? If I say outright why she can't come, she'll know something is up._

It was because of this thought that Kirito knew what he'll have to say. Even if he was pushing the edges of how much he could tell about the Death Gun case...Well? What else could he do?

He sighed then looked back at his girlfriend. Sternly, he replied, "Because Seijirou already sent me someone who knows the workings of the game, he needs help in already." Asuna's eyes open a bit, again. Kirito bit the side of his cheek and went on, "According to him, any more help and the beta testing might be more…troublesome." The fact he said this all without stuttering was a miracle all in itself.

Asuna's eyes and sterner face she gave him before was enough to possibly leave a whole guild to turn tail and run for the hills. As a matter of fact, Kirito would be lying if he didn't have that notion too when she aimed it at him.

This time, though, the ex-sub-commander of the Knights of the Blood Oath, simply groaned, dishearteningly. Kirito would also be lying if he didn't do the same -on the inside. She rocked her head, "He really said that?"

"Yeah.." He brushed the back of his black, short hair, "I'm...sorry I couldn't tell you sooner."

"I know you would," She spoke, sounding pretty satisfied Kirito would do something like that. Again, another thing the swordsman bit his tongue for.

The fact she didn't ask who his partner was another surprise in itself.

Preferably, she met his eyes and smiled warmly to him. It surely gave his avatar quite the heartbeat trace when her paler, soft hand with their wedding rings, clasped together when he embraced hers. "Well?" She began, "Whatever _Kikuoka-san_ needs your help for, just remember who's waiting for you back here. Okay, _Kirito-Kun?_"

"Yeah, I know." He smiled at that. Enough so that he hadn't noticed -not only were his other friends yelling their heads off for the two "preoccupied" lovers to shut up and come down- but their daughter, Yui, smile at them, too in her ALO form above them.

Seeing as it was their cue. Kirito and Asuna got up to help clear the respawning monsters the rest of that afternoon.

All the while, Kirito wondered if he did the right thing? He thought about it when Yui called out another flytrap was busy trying to look under Silica's skirt during the fight.

_I'll probably have to call Reginald on how to join GGO, earlier than I thought. _Then they went to saved Silica from meeting the ground with her face again.

_**. . .**_

**R**eggie McKnight had to admit one thing still about GGO: the travel-time around SBC Glocken was terrible. Even on the Japanese server.

Before, he had begun to set-up his AmuSphere to play the game. Even way back, when he _lost _his password_._ He was ordered to stay and cooperate with his counter-part from across the ocean. The Black Swordsman, or Kazuto -also known as Kirito, according to the papers his boss provided for on the slender swordsman- hadn't proved quite a pain to interact with on his first day. He was oddly observant, which Reggie had to give him credit for when he barraged him with questions regarding his presence on the case at all. And Reggie did his best to provide him with not so the answers he was looking for.

Orders from Mr. Seijirou, the government worker (and his boss), had told him to keep quiet about _certain_ conditions, and Reggie intended to do just that. That was _his _business. Not Kirito's.

Navigating the endless stairwells and escalators accompanying the massive, sunken city-ship of Glocken. Which GGO was based on when this hurling behemoth came spiraling. And, for all intents and purposes, crashing down in the middle of the wastelands.

Even back in America, the guilds starting-stage weren't much different compared to here.

Of course, that didn't mean Reggie McKnight wasn't fed-up with his continued walking in circles routine when, after going up another flight of escalator stairs, did he turn to the shops. He blew a cold sigh of relief when he was sure, even the Japanese servers had the bar he was looking for. "Found it," He blew another, "Thank god."

_BOUNTY BAR_ it read in dull red- right below its equivalent title in Japanese syllables in brighter, more vivid colors. If it wasn't for the smell of oil, dust, and gunpowder in the air, Reggie would have forgotten he was playing Gun Gale entirely. Even his bows to other people he didn't know as much were, well, lacking. But what could he do?

Entering the almost music blaring bar -this part was actually the same, but with more beats and far more retro music- did McKnight take the nearest bar-stool seat overlooking the counter. The bartender, a large man who could have passed up for a linebacker in American football, was wiping one of the wine-glasses a player had left spilled with a white wrap when he went over to him enter his business."What will it be, sir?"

"Fizzy Pop," McKnight answered automatically.

The bartender gave him a questionable look. Almost the type of look you give someone when they meant, or at least they thought you said, something else that wasn't on the table. "...Do you mean 'Fizzy Sweat'?"

Reggie quirked an undesirable eyebrow at the name like the barkeep had just asked him if he wanted glue with a side of the lead.

If Reggie's eyes' hadn't dialed back to the menu showing his drink with _that_ name, he would have started to think he was in the wrong place entirely.

His expression showed he had made the connection. "Oh. Right," Apprehensively, McKnight nodded to that. "Yeah...Thank you." _I'm not going to get used to here at all._

As the barkeep poured in the dark drink's namesake into McKnight's glass, Reggie had the strangest feeling this place was quieter than usual. And not because of the bumping of the music either.

He looked over his shoulder to the rest of the bar.

Besides a few fellow mercenaries, some in odd unregulated hair-styles and attires that look around the same level (all of which were spilled into two or three groups) -it was empty.

When his drink was filled to the top, the bubbles floating up and poping inches away was always a right touch, did McKnight peek his head and started to asked: "How come this place is so-?"

"Dead?" The barkeep finished for him.

Reggie looked his way, quite surprised. "Yeah...actually,"

The thick-accent worker shrugged. "Beats me, friend. But, if I had to guess, it probably has to do with the tournament in a couple of days." He then returned to wiping another empty glass bottle.

Even if he knew the answer to that question already. Reggie decided to entertain the thought and asked, "The Bullet of Bullets?"

"That's correct." The worker confirmed. "The past two, most of the regulars here would take the week or so to prep up and see what they could improve on to participate. Let alone actually compete. So, this place becomes-" He took a second to encompass his establishment "-as you see here. Why? You looking to register it?"

"Something like that," Reggie answered crisply, then threw back some of his Fizzy Pop (He refused to call it by that other name). Afterward, he added, "Though, -besides other things- I'm just here to get some trigger-time and then-some. Is the bounty board still posted in the back?" Reggie asked, this time unsure if they called it something different over here on this side of the equator.

Luckily they didn't. "Sure," The keep pointed directly behind Reggie, passed serval empty tables and even more 8-pools, to the room's left corner. McKnight looked back, too. There, sure enough, was the bounty board. A bright, baby-blue touch screen that displayed all incoming and previously posted jobs for guns-for-hire. Mostly for things like guard-duty or guild-wars to pep it up.

HE turned back and paid for the drink with GGO's currency system: credits (another stable unchanged, since he'd been playing this game for a good long while now). "Thanks for the information, friend," Reggie quickly paid and started to push up against the stool.

"But, I'd be careful out there in the wastelands, if I were you."

Reggie stopped. Then look back with a questionable look of his own. Though not precisely under the same circumstances, the keep gave him earlier. "What are you talking about?"

"You _really_ must be new here, then kid," The barkeep held up a hand when Reggie made a face and explained. "There's a rumor going around that some guy that -calls himself 'Death Gun'- is stalking and killing several people around the game. I heard he was seemingly responsible for the one earlier, about two weeks ago, too."

"Hm," Reggie deliberated on that thought for the moment. He hadn't really thought it. Well, he did but decided it was nothing -for the moment at least. It was pretty late in the afternoon. The paved metal streets and shops around Glocken were roomier than usual. With really only the damn too many holographic-advertisements everywhere keeping him company.

If it wasn't for the fact he had an earlier issue regarding his misplacement of the code to his apartment's lock (IRL), Reggie would haven't been in such a rush to dive in. McKnight's neighbor, a girl somewhere his age named Asada, made sure to saved him from obvious embarrassment from it. Then, Reggie suggested, "And what makes you sure he had something to do with it?"

"Beats me," The barkeep shrugged, "Why else do you think this place is quieter?" The large barkeep disappeared into the back of the bar -surprisingly enough, still cleaning another empty mug with that white sheet.

It gave Reggie just enough time to realize how bad the situation really was. Sure, for the time being, the Death Gun rumor was, to put it lightly, being just that. A rumor. Something that either makes a person want to either float or drift more towards the truth.

Even if it was just a week before the third Battle Royale -from what McKnight read in the records during the plane ride over here- that no serious action was taken to derail the event for any reason. Other than it was another story? _I'll find out sooner or later._ He thought _I have to._

After walking over to the Bounty board, which proved to operate the same as apps on the surface of your smartphone, McKnight was a bit disappointed in the turnout of jobs available. Some of which were planned events by players two or three hours ahead of time, while others seemed to fit the bill of fetching an item and bring it back to me in so-and-so time. Which wouldn't have been a problem if the fast-travel in this game didn't keep falling flat on its face every time? No teleporting, as a matter of fact.

The only other job listing on the board was posted about an hour ago. Apparently asking for hired gunmen on an escort mission from one of the East-Side's dungeons back to a safe zone just outside a ruined city for the meet-up.

According to the added message, the leader and his group were ambushed just last week and wish to punch the ambushers' ticket, incase they stick their head around the sand, again.

Then, before Reggie knew it, he was out in the middle of the empty sand dunes waiting for the group when he sent the message out to join them. The fact they were still on the move was a blessing. McKnight had to practically high-tail the rest of his uniform and equipment on. It was a good thing his outfit was the color butternut, or else he'd stand out like a Christmas tree in the middle of this desert.

When he noticed the slowly approaching group through the slits of his visor, McKnight promptly waved his blacked-gloved hand over to them. Holding tight to the sling that held his Thompson.

They must have recognized it was him since the leading member with binoculars went over and asked, "McKnight?"

"That's me." He confirmed with a half salute. Noticing the PvE group, in total, was about seven men -including one gun carrying a light-round Minimi, with another, much more massive guy, wrapped in a cloak. Which struck McKnight as odd. But, decided not to ask since that wasn't apart of the job. The fellow in binoculars nodded.

Once he got reinformed on the job, he and the group, now numbering eight men, proceeded down the sand dunes of the wastelands. With several of the players, the fellow he talked to only, scanning the field of any flashes of the opposing team that killed them last time.

McKnight didn't see how much good it did, though. They were marching in a vertical line out in the opening. So his main concern was looking out in the distance for a muzzle flash or bullet line. How much good _that_ did? He couldn't tell for sure.

_Better than nothing._ And left it like that. As McKnight maintained to dial his eyes all around the sandy dunes and demolished buildings around them.

He wasn't even aware of the sniper's crosshairs aiming at him directly a thousand meters in front of him.

But...how could he have known that?

**_Author's Note (4/14/20): Small edit in the first few sentences with Sinon. I forgot to add tutoring next to "..from school" along with a few updates on text to all chapters. _**


	4. Chapter 4

**S**hortly after diving into GGO, Sinon's party-leader, Dyne, invited her some days ago to help his squad eliminate a monster-hunting team she helped attack with them previously and, successfully, wiped out the week prior. In all honestly, she didn't need much convincing. The loot their team got after shooting them down was actually pretty good.

Likewise, with BoB, the Bullet of Bullets, tournament coming up in a week from today -along with her final exams and schoolwork. Sinon needed at least the day off to remove the rust off her trigger-finger to keep them sharp. God knew she needed it.

But, if she wanted to enter the qualifiers first, putting a bullet in these guys, again, would be a good start.

Waiting on top of a rugged hillside -overlooking most of the Ruin City farther northward of the Wastelands. Dyne's reports -from 'reliable' sources (his words)- relayed back that the enemy team should appear over the horizon down the ridge where the sun met. Dyne went over how they should handle this situation as quickly as before. Since about all, the opposing team wielded optical guns and only had one live-ammo weapon as support - according to the last time they fought. It should be easy. On paper.

Whether the opposing team could obviously switch weapons or types didn't really come through to the anti-personnel leader. Considering Dyne liked to oversimply things and based his plans more on optimism than practical sense. Sinon had almost forgotten where he started explaining to Ginrou, another squad member, why their defense-shields were practically bulletproof against the monster-hunters' weapons.

She started listening in a bit when Ginrou then, cautiously, asked if the other team had a contingency plan in store for them. Dyne shook his head, "Not likely," He remarked, "They can't get enough real guns to attack humans by switching from optical, so fast. At best, they'll most likely have one support weapon, as I said. And besides," He leaned forward with a confident grin on his face. "We have GGO's best sniper to take care of that for us."

Sinon rolled her eyes. _If I had a yen for every time, someone said that_ -not that it was wrong. She received a copy of Gun Gale Online sometime during the summer from a recommendation when she met Shinkawa, one of the few friends she had outside the game, when just playing enough of the same weapon type, was sufficient to hone her skills to perfect heights.

Though, she confessed, she still had some time to learn for _that_ to happen. But, for the moment, it didn't seem much off from how she operated, either. Just pointing and shooting still had more mechanics to it than that.

Dyne, confoundedly (after they had waited around for about an hour), nodded to himself in satisfaction, "This plan is perfect." He noted, adding, "Isn't that right, Sinon?"

"_Yeah_," Sinon said cooly from her position. Not giving much to what she honestly thought of his plans. _Too many holes to point out. _

Dyne huffed in bemusement to show as much. Ginrou, on the other hand, said, "I believe you're right about _Miss Sinon _there, Dyne." He grinned slyly, which made her eyes shift over to him. He went on, "With her long-range attack, we're in good shape. Plus, _if_ she ever misses," -he stood up and aimed his H&K UMP to a nearby piece of rock- "I'll buy her enough time to make her escape. And reset the enemy's ID while I'm at it!" He exclaimed, a little too eagerly at the prospect. Being an above-average player, Sinon -guessed- he earned that title.

"Well, look at you?" Dyne sounded off, with as much cynicism.

"So anyway, _Sinnocchi_?" The trigger-happy gunman began, prone-crawling -_is that what you'd call it?_\- over to her like a spider. Somehow Sinon managed a straight face during it when he stopped a few feet away from her and went on, "There's a gun shop around town that has good prices and _selections_." His voice hinted something. "Plus, with everything looking quiet, maybe we can talk about BoB and hang out...later...?" His cheeks faintly turned red. Despite him wearing goggles- Sinon plainly saw Ginrou was 'observing' her avatar's outfit again.

Sinon's avatar wore a desert-camouflage sniper's jacket, bulletproof armor of similar color underneath, combat boots, and a white muffler around her neck. Besides that, everything else about her almost mirrored how she looked in real life -all say for her hair-color being light-blue and her eyes being about the same shade. Really, there wasn't much _revealing_ to keep him trying his shot at her. She'd seen the few girls around SBC Glocken wear things that were just asking for them to be hit on and then some. Though his methods made her not really think she'll remember him after this mission.

It was her last with Dyne and everyone -including him- anyway. "_Gomennasai_, _Ginrou-san._" She got to the point. "But, I have to take care of something back in the real world."

"_Â, sô desu ka!_" He nodded emphatically (still in a spider-formation, for some reason). "You're a student, right? Do you have a report to write or something?"

"Yeah," She told him. Again, not giving him much to work with. "Something like that."

"_Ginrou-san,_ you're bothering _Sinon-san._" Miso, one of her other comrades, reminded him. "Stop talking about the real world around here, all right? There's a reason why we want to get away from all that."

"Yeah, no lying in that," Jin, another comrade right next to him, agreed as well. Adding, "Just because you have trouble picking up girls here as you do in real life, doesn't mean you have to _show it off._"

"Sh-Shut up!" Ginrou's face went red. "Like you guys hadn't had dates in years!" They both laughed, much to the cocky gunman's frustration. Sinon, on the other hand, only sighed and drew up her muffler. _One more mission, _She reminded herself.

"Hey, Hey, knock it off!" Dyne started up when Jin and Ginrou were too busy sizing each other up and looking to start another fight before a mission. "If I have to break you two again, I'll-"

"They're coming." Storm, their teammates in charge of callouts out in the Wastelands, sounded out. "1,200 meters from us."

Everyone stopped what they were doing. Including Ginrou locking arms with Jin as Miso tried prying them off each other. Needless to say, that made them stopped off for the moment. And, just as quickly, everyone prepared for what they had to do for this operation to go smoothly. Sinon, meanwhile, returned to her sniper, Hecate II, beside her. Dyne brought out his own eyeglasses, to confirm Storm's earlier assessment.

After a second looking over the parapet, he nodded nonchalantly, "That's them all right. What did I tell you?" He stated, evidently proud of himself. Sinon shook her head and continued peering down her scope.

Dyne went on, "Let's see how many of them they are now." He paused and counted them one by one, "One, two, three, four, five, six...seven..._eight_?"

"_E-Eight?" _Someone echoed in equal surprise. "T-That's two more than last time, isn't it?"

"Yeah...it is," Dyne shook his head in dismay. "_Kuso._ How'd they get so many so fast?"

_Maybe because you thought they wouldn't when they still could? _Sinon guessed ruefully. Even though there was a rumor, a pretty big one, as a matter of fact, that a player training in the Wastelands was killed in the game by some guy calling himself 'Deathgun.' His name implied what he most likely does already. Sinon still couldn't -maybe- believe the rumors to be accurate, but, apparently, it's already having an effect on the player count of Gun Gale, regardless if it was true or not. The streets were roomier than usual.

Here though...something was off. And she knew it, too.

"...I see four laser-based rifles upfront of the column. Another high-caliber cannon towards the back and...and two live-ammo gunners in the center." That brought more silence to the notion than intended. Squinting, all-though begrudgingly, Dyne then pointed out, "One's armed with an old-fashion submachine gun -he must be their new merc- and a Minimi directly across from him. Sinon," He beckoned over, "they'll be your targets. Take the Minimi player first and then the brown uniform guy across from him."

Sinon had the players in question under her scope. But, for whatever reason, she felt uncomfortable when her crosshairs landed on the stiff, watchful marching player in light brown. There's something about him that threw her off, but Sinon couldn't say precisely what it was. She frowned for a second -but only for a second- when she saw a large man in a cloak and hoody marching -but not nearly as eloquently as the uniform merc- behind him. "...That one must be carrying all their loot from the raids they just completed," Dyne finished explaining out loud, almost like he knew Sinon was thinking about it. He said, "You can ignore him during the battle-"

"I want to take out the one in the cape first, then the mercenary." She told back to Dyne, with no concern in her voice showing.

"Why? That guy doesn't look like he's armed with anything." Dyne judged. Giving her a confused look. He went on, "He probably poured his stats into Strenght to carry their ammo and gear. At best, he'll have a pistol to defend himself, but that's about it."

"I don't have a legitimate reason why, but him being an unknown is suspicious." She told him. "And since we know what that mercenary has," She paused, then grimaced. "He doesn't look like a pushover either with the way he marches and looks around the area like he knows we're coming."

"But, that Minimi is trouble, too," Dyne replied back. "If he pins us down for his friends to get in close: we're in trouble." He lifted his weapon over his shoulder, "That merc will have to get in close to be useful, in the end. And when he does," He pulled his assault rifle's bolt back, creating a tiny _Ching! _to it. "We'll tear him a new one, so we have at least _that_ covered if you can't get him."

Sinon pondered that. Then, reluctantly, but reasonably, nodded to it. "Okay," She replied. "I'll hit the Minimi player. Then the mercenary."

"Good," Dyne signaled the party to get ready to move out. "We'll hide behind that building's shadow to get in close for the attack over the rocks." He paused, then turned back to her, "Let us know if the situation changes."

Sinon, still laying on her stomach, shifted an eye over her shoulder to him to not lose track of the enemy. "Roger that." She replied back. He gave her one last nod, and he and the rest of the team high tailed it down the hill.

Placing on her headset, a few minutes passed before static welcomed her left ear. After another second or two, a familiar voice crackled out, _'We're in position.'_

"Roger that," Sinon repeated. "No change in movement. They're 800 meters from you. 1,500 meters from me."

_'That's pretty far.' _Dyne's voice remarked in little concern. _'Can you make it?'_

"I'll be fine."

_'Okay, fire, then'_ Dyne returned promptly. '_I'm counting on you, Sinon.'_

"Roger." She took aim as the Bullet Circle worked in conjunction with her heart rate. Expanding and shrinking on the potential targets calmly walking towards her. All but a few of them maybe knowing what was going to happen. She guessed, since why else would you be out in the middle of a desert, out in the open? That was just asking for trouble, and they had to know it, too.

She sighed. Regardless of what Sinon thought prior, she had a job to do. And, whatever happened, she aimed to do it, well. _Not after that day..._

Sinon glowered and lowered breathe for the Bullet Circle to get small enough until it was as low as the light-machinegunner's head.

When it did, she fired. The bullet tore his head right off -enough where she noticed his eyes turn big when he saw the round till too late. _Next!_

The about-faced player in light brown promptly looked about the same way when she turned her sniper and fired her second shot at him.

_**.**_ _**.**_ _**.**_

**M**arching across the scorching heat wasn't what McKnight would call 'fun' in any shape or form. If he was going to be prepared for the tournament, a good firefight didn't hurt anyone, right?

Shortly after FullDiving in GGO and, later finding the bar designated for hired guns, he got a job as an escort against an enemy PvP (player-versus-player) squadron that killed his clients last weekend. He was hoping that notion would hurry up at this point to ease the tension -since he knew about it. But now?

Now, the group and he descended down the desolate, rocky hill of the Wastelands. Waiting to be shot at. The cloaked cyberpunk player next to him carrying a light machinegun asked, "So, er, McKnight?" He looked uneasy. "You went quiet there. Any luck finding where they might be?"

After taking a doubletake, McKnight sighed softly. "No, unfortunately," He admitted bitterly. "Nothing for the eye to see. So far, I don't know why I bother. If they want to make themselves known, they'll do it regardless of what I think -let alone see." He pointed ahead of them. "But, I'll tell you this much, though. If those bastards wanted to hit us, they'd do it with the highest chance of cover and height they'd got." He told him. "Especially if they all have _actual_ guns. Not-"

"Optics?" His fellow gunman finished for him.

"Oh! Uh, yeah, those." McKnight used 'laser-guns' since they sounded precisely what it was. Optics was too vague and was easily mixed up for scope attachments back home.

The 'leader' McKnight spoke to earlier -still looking around the sandy hills through his binoculars- stated, "Say what you want about us monster-hunting parties. But at least we score enough loot from our raids that you hired guns have a job to take it away from us in the first place." McKnight raised his eyebrows in surprise and took a glance at the light-mg guy next to him with similar thoughts. Luckily the raid leader looked over his shoulder and grinned, "Why else do you think those other guys are after us?"

Instead of answering -McKnight's thought went to _target practice-_ he avoided it entirely. Changing the subject, he asked, "So how well did you boys fair last weekend?" Other than getting ambushed and wiped out was all he knew from the job description. Anything else was a shot in the dark unless he asked. So he did.

"You don't know the half of it," The monster-hunter turned back and continued scouting ahead with the others. He added, "Last time they killed us, it was farther on the eastern section of the Ruin City we passed. Of course, we didn't think any low-life anti-personal -no, offense- would be lying in wait behind a destroyed building for an hour when they got us." After another moment of pause, he scowled. "Hopefully, we get those bastards as far away from us as we can. They have more assault weapons than us, and we have to wait. A little while..."

Since everyone here was Japanese and spoke it -obviously- McKnight needed a moment or two to keep up. When he finally did, he nodded to that. "Makes sense, I guess,"

"Forget that!" One player next to the scout shouted. "It's that damn sniper we should be worrying about! If we can, we need to spot the bullet line this time and take them out when it's time."

Everyone, all except for McKnight and the cloaked giant behind him, nodded emphatically at that. So much so, McKnight lifted up an eyebrow in amusement towards the guy who spoke. "And how do you think we'll do that? We won't be able to see 'em for the bullet line in the first shot. Not unless one of us kicks the bucket first, I mean."

It was a built-in feature that served the purpose of giving a sniper a chance to actually hit something from afar and not have the enemy just dodge as easy as seeing a car coming a mile away from the Bullet Line. It that wasn't the case, snipers would be pretty unless pretty damn fast. McKnight wouldn't have lost sleep over it, though.

Suddenly, he felt both eyebrows raise up in alarm when a few of the players around him snicked and laughed. "What did I say?"

"Should we tell him?" Someone up front asked the leader, a little too eager to do that himself. "It'd be funnier when the fighting starts." He pointed out. They laughed.

The machinegunner he talked to looked a little worried when McKnight asked what their deal was. He just shook his head and looked forward.

McKnight thought about asking the large guy behind him; his ears said he wasn't laughing, let alone saying anything except the guy hauling the giant laser cannon beside him. Was he -or them- being set up? It's happened before, but McKnight wasn't too sure the Jap...nese _-damnit, again?-_ over here did the same thing.

His dad used to tell stories about his late grandfather during his service in the Pacific, and his experiences with Japanese soldiers close-hand. So maybe the notion wasn't too far fetched. His finger inched closer to his Thompson's trigger to prove it.

Before anything could happen -to him, at least. The crack of a bullet, followed by the wind being slashed, sounded off ahead. By the time everyone understood what that meant -the blast that took off the player with the mg McKnight had spoken to, gladly reminded them. "Get _down_!" He hollered as fast.

Another red bullet line curved somewhere off a hill his way. The round just passed over his head. Blasting debris and sand a few feet away when he threw himself flat. "Damn that was close," McKnight doubted he could've dodged in time if it was any closer. The bullet line stretched more than a thousand yards away, on top of a hill ahead. _Must've been that sniper. _He guessed, then glared that way. _Wait till I'm close!_

Pulling himself up, his clients started advancing across the prairie. The sounds of bullets and one of the players ahead screaming and turning to red dust on his side said why. McKnight joined and returned fire over a destroyed concrete parapet. Not least to make the other guys keep their heads down; but, more so in case, that sniper tried taking a shot at one of them.

Unless he wanted to waste rounds from them dodging in time, it'd be useless. A round passing McKnight's ear threw the sniper's existence out of his mind for the moment when he dove down to reload. Some loudmouth, on the other side, started shouting, "This is nothing, boys!" He assured his comrades. "These guys are the same as last time!"

_Oh, really, now? _A predatory grin spread across McKnight's face. Pulling the lever off his submachine gun, he intended to show whoever it was behind his cover that this was going to be a completely different battle, indeed. And he'd be the one to teach him if he could.

Unfortunately, for the both of them -more so the cocky player trying to kill him- a low, spinning buzz built up from somewhere in front of McKnight. He couldn't see it, but he definitely heard it. Then, all at once, a riping buzzsaw-like sound fired off in the same direction. Obscure, McKnight drove his gun's muzzle up to what it was, only to see the skinny, black-tee cyberpunk shriek in pain and shattering into red dust, when a towering player wielding a Minigun stood out beside the piece of pavement that player had been behind.

The player-hunters on the other side of the plain looked as pale as McKnight is in the real world because they almost nearly dropped their guns and ran away, screaming just as fast.

Dumbstruck, it took McKnight's clients pushing past him and shouting, "It worked, they fell for it!" And, "We have them on the ropes! Push up!" for him to see that large fellow was on their side. It would have been easier if he was apart of the team already, but since he was a hired gun, he very much couldn't. They weren't allowed, too. Even over here.

Pausing to let his teammates issue the advance, after a series of pushing the enemy down a ruined corridor by some cover. McKnight shouted to the guy wielding the Minigun next to him, "Tell the others to keep 'em bottled up, I'll flank 'em and cut off their escape, okay?" The large-gunner didn't hear him, he just kept blazing away as the enemy in question ran. McKnight frowned and cupped a hand over his mouth: shouting louder this time. Instead of answering, the walking boulder gave him a glance and, just as swiftly, _walked_ passed him. Bumping McKnight's arm away for good measure and spitting death into the retreating players along with the rest of the team.

Feeling his ears heat up, McKnight muttered something under his breath that would have earned him trouble with his mother if she was around and not across an ocean with some change. Deciding to go alone, anyway, he was already running and hopping out of the sand holes around the area beside the gunfire.

By the time he crossed a few burnt-out gun-emplacements around the ruins -he had scalded the hill beside the walkway, the enemy was defending. A few screams and -when McKnight almost fell back from climbing over the vertical casings- an explosion went off in the front. Vibrating the ground.

A player with green-gray armor and white goggle with a jaundiced-looking mohawk were too busy firing a few meters forward. Unaware of his presence.

He hardly turned around when he was filled with the American's Thompson's lead and cut down to red haze. Another player down the line, this one in dense gray covering, saw him right away and turned his gun on him. A familiar buzz of hellfire spat death his way too from the bow before McKnight dove for his .45 on his holster.

He looked over to the source of the death machine and, much to his indignation, saw the Minigunner laughing maniacally. Even behind the goggles he wore, his rough features looked as frightful as anyone could be. So, McKnight gave him that.

But, that still didn't make him any less happy about it.

Another sniper shot rang out. He saw the large man's eyes go wide behind the lens. By the time he turned to his side -he had reeled back when the bullet had blasted his head over his broad-shoulders. McKnight muttered something, again, just as fast under his breath, before hitting the ground himself -to dodge it, another one was for him.

Over the smoke and dust lingering at the front were his team -was- defending, the teen saw a cowboy player out in the open. Hunched over with red particles coming off of holes from his back and the cloud of smoke around his area a bit. _Reckon that was the grenade that went off earlier. _He looked back and forth.

With no sign of the sniper (and an easy kill), McKnight hastily got up and rushed towards the wrangler. Reloading his gun and firing and cutting the guy in two just as fast.

If he wasn't wearing his visor (and the sun's glare reminding him it existed, too, even in a game). He wouldn't have seen the light-blue hair girl coming around the corner of a broken pillar not too far from where the rancher had previously been. Even more so, with a gigantic sniper in her hands.

McKnight forgot he had his finger still on the trigger. But, he didn't care. Almost mechanically, he had already turned his gun her way. To miss the chance.

_**.**_ _**.**_ _**.**_

**I**t was a good thing Sinon spotted Behemoth in time when he revealed himself under that hood and cloak he wore to hide what he carried underneath them. A Minigun no less! And she was as starstruck when she informed the others. Even if she wanted to kick herself for listening to Dyne in the first place. It was no use.

_At least it made sense why their group traveled so slow, to begin with. _She thought at the time. According to Dyne, after she told them to fall back and regroup down a walkway surround by sand holes, Behemoth was a bigshot bodyguard, and his weapon, for all reasons, said he wasn't to be messed around with.

Sinon smiled at that. _It was a good thing I shot him, then. _She recounted just seconds ago. Behemoth, after killing both her teammates defending the bridge, thought it was a good idea to laugh his head off because of it. He had smiled before then after killing Ginrou, too. Hell, that was one of the reasons why Sinon wanted to kill him in the first place after she missed her second shot on the mercenary. Now, where were they now? _Dead. _And by Sinon's Hecate II sniper, no less!

Hopefully, what was left of his client party, didn't know what hit them until they realized they bit off more than they could chew by believing her team was done for. She didn't see, let alone hear gunfire, to think the idea was too far off the point. _Thankfully it looks like the case._

When Sinon looked back at her squad display on the top right corner of her visual view, everyone, but Dyne and her were alive. She sighed and shook her head; _hopefully, they'll thank me after this_. She got up from beside the destroyed pillar, she used to take Behemoth's head off.

Working the lever of her rifle. Sinon walked and asked, the former, anti-personal leader, "You're okay?" Knowing he didn't quite look the part. He was shot with barely any health left above his avatar display.

"Yeah...Just about." He must've been lying through a cold sweat, too, "I just...Had the wind knocked out of me..." Sinon cocked an eyebrow up and hauled her sniper over her shoulder, not believing it. Dyne turned around, "I'll be fine if that's what you're asking," He chuckled wearily.

"Yeah, well," Sinon shrugged. "don't die on me now. Come on," She hurried her pace over to him. "Pick up what you can carry, and let's get out of here. The last thing I'd want is to attract any other commotion around here, already."

"I hear ya," He nodded back and coughed some 'blood' when some dirt from his grenade blew in his face.

Then, off in the direction, from where they had been previously been pindown, the sound of a rapid-firing gun rippled out. Tearing into Dyne's back before he had time to realize it. In fact, Sinon was enough in the motion of turning around her broken piece of cover to react, as well.

Her eyes widened when she saw the player in the light brown uniform racing towards her. Guns blazing.

Grinning, he started training his submachine gun over to her. Sinon barely had time to register what was going on at all -let alone have the time to act appropriately. All she had time to do was swing her heavy enough sniper against her chest to block some of the bullets heading her way. It was a good thing that is was almost as tall as she is. Or else the player's shots would have cut _through he_r, rather than stopping and punching holes into her gun.

The merc's rounds threw her back on her heels into a roll. But, for just enough force of her own to stop herself. The fact she wasn't cut in two meant the mercenary had round out of rounds and was busy reloading. Looking up, he was trying to do. _Good._

Drawing her pistol from behind her belt and, momentarily, balancing herself out with her left palm gripping the ground, Sinon took aim and fired a volley of lead the mercenary's way. He must've looked as angry -and surprised- as Sinon did because he looked like he cursed at her over the traces of gunfire that couldn't help her pick it up. She must've been hit by a bullet or two before since her aim was almost as bad as his.

Enough so, that he dived and, awkwardly, rolled into a piece of cover. Sinon thought she took off his left arm for a second, too.

Whether she did or not wasn't up for debate. Just as promptly as he barrel-rolled out of harm's way -he thought so anyhow- Sinon continued to unload the rest of her ammo into the section of concrete he was behind. By now, Sinon felt herself panting and biting her tongue when she felt the bullets that _had_ hit her, mostly on her left thigh, were kicking in the pain receptors on her avatar. She cursed. If she gave him a chance to recover now: she was a goner. It was now or never.

Reloading her pistol, Sinon quickly blitzed and hopped onto the platform he hid behind. Aiming her gun below to surprise him.

Next thing she knew, or, instead, _felt_ was a powerful kick in the stomach. She realized it too. When she finally collided with the ground underneath her. It hurt. It hurt a lot.

The first thing Sinon thought (when she came to) was the aching feeling she was rammed into by a train. Her head felt cloudy, and she groaned in pain whenever she tried moving. The visual display -even with her eyes shut closed- said she was still alive in the game. So that ruled out her being dead. Sinon wished that kick would've done her in instead.

When she finally got around opening her eyes, the creeping sunlight above nearly blinded her. Instinctively, she tried blocking it with her hand. The fact her pistol wasn't in neither when she clutched them for it was bad enough. The figure and their gun pointing at her...was a different story entirely.

Sinon gasped at first, but, after a moment, eased in a bit. She wasn't at all surprised. Sure enough, it was the same brownish uniform mercenary who sent her flying and meeting the back of her neck with the ground.

What she didn't expect was, after getting a good look at him, despite the slightly tinted visor, pot-shaded helmet, and a single black rectangle streak under both his cheeks (he almost looked like a thief or bandit than a hired gun), was how young he is. _A high schooler...maybe? _She thought, squinting, _he sure looks the part. _She didn't know for sure. The sun over his shoulder told her why. Funny enough, he looked as exhausted, if not more so, than Sinon was previously -his left arm severed entirely was an excellent indication of that. His sharp -_red?_\- eyes told her more if she wasn't too sure, now.

Smiling, Sinon, weakly, outstretched her hand up. "Okay, gunman," She coughed out. Trying to sit up with her other hand as support -inching it closer for the plasma bomb behind her belt, casually. She admitted insincerely, "You got me." And felt the grenade around her palm. The other teen glowered. Her grin grew, "I give up...but, if you let me go-"

_Bang!_ Was the last thing she heard when the bullet went through her skull. She didn't have a second to actually recognize it until after the screen told her so. _Wh-what the-? _

A crimson, _Dead, text _displayed in front of her visual screen. It was only after she respawned back in the city did she take into account what just happened. _He shot me. That low dog mercenary shot me...while I was surrendering! _The fact she was still trying to kill him didn't enter her mind, just yet. When it finally did, it got her angrier she didn't pull it off. _Damn him! When I find him-! _She gritted her teeth and stormed off the respawn platform beneath her boots. Not wanting to think about her loss right now. Her mind didn't care to bring it up.

She ended up finding her teammates later near a bar by the respawn points. Their faces lit up when they saw her, but when they realized why she was here so fast in the first place was kind enough not to ask her about it. Her silent, but ill contempt was enough to deter them if they tried.

When she finally got herself to logout (which, under the circumstances, didn't take very long), it was already morning. The orange and red lights streaking into her bedroom from the window weren't just there for show in the real world.

Usually, Asada always enjoyed the morning sun on her light skin. It reminded her to keep a cool head for the rest of the day ahead. Sometimes it worked. Other times it really didn't.

This was one of those times. "_Nande_...?" Shino started up for the dozenth time already. More in shocked dismay than bitter hatred now.

Reaching a hand over to take her AmuSphere off over her eyes, she continued to ask -apparently the ceiling: "How did he kill me without any hesitation? Is _he _that strong or just stupidly lucky?" She muttered, catching his name moments before he shot her between the eyes. _McKnight._


	5. Chapter 5

**I**t had been close to three days since Reggie McKnight took a flight from his hometown of Richmond, Virginia to the land of the rising sun. In that timespan, he didn't have too much trouble adjusting his tongue to the language spoken on this side of the equator to have real difficulty. Unless he was being spoken to too fast to catch up with.

Again, other than that, it hadn't been too bad.

Now he stood with his hands behind his back and standing stiff with the best about-face he could muster. His boss, a Japanese government worker, named Kikuka Seijirou, sat across from him. Examining his couple page (literally only two-pages) report on his finding at Gun Gale for some time now. It was nerve-racking, to say the least.

There was only so much to put down, other than _'12/8/2025: Streets and bars still remain mostly empty,' _or _'It's Tuesday, 12/9/2025,...yup, the place still looks about the same.' _Of course, Reggie didn't write exactly that. But it was about the most he could jot down from Sunday's misfit with that PvP squadron.

He stood at attention when Mr. Seijirou found a smile spread across his calculating face. "My, My, _My?_" He conversed with sufficient English. "This is good stuff, _Reggie-Kun._" He admitted with some amusement. "I'm impressed."

"Re-Really, sir?" Reggie eased his posture a bit. "It's not like nothing inspiring happened after the weekend?" Which was only half right.

Being hired to protect that PvE group from its opposites that knocked them flat a week prior was enough for McKnight to keep his finger on the trigger when the shooting started. He was the only one alive after that skirmish -especially his personal fight with their sniper (a blue-haired girl)- was about all the action he received thus far. Other jobs in Gun Gale's _Bounty Bar_ here in Japan didn't have any more similar ventures afterward, which was disappointing. But that wasn't in the reports.

"Yes," Mr. Seijirou continued. Opening the drawer to his poolish wooden desk, he slid the papers inside. After he closed it, he added, "The reason I find this stuff good, was because I didn't expect this kind of reaction from the player-base _this early_."

"Oh." Reggie pondered on that. He wasn't sure how to respond but felt worried. "_Moushi….wakenai,_" He bowed his head to add some sort of weight to the apologies.

"No need to be so formal." His boss smiled. Maybe McKnight was overdoing it. "But, I'm afraid you're right -for the wrong reasons, that is."

Reggie quirked an eyebrow up. He asked, curiously, "What kind of damage are we looking at, sir?"

"Well, that is the issue," Mr. Seijirou asked -perhaps more himself than his colleague. "That being is how my superiors wouldn't take this kind of surge of players leaving a VR game. Especially one as popular as GGO -without sparking trouble in the real world, of course." He spoke with conviction, "If these 'rumors'" -he made the gesture with his middle and index finger by bending them on the word- "become factual to more people...well," He let that stay in the air.

Reggie didn't need a picture to understand. He filled the blanks out himself. "Because if it turns out that way, then the panic afterward will make our job worse and..._Death Gun_, even harder to find?"

He forced out the killer's name with resentment. There wasn't enough evidence to point to the contrary yet. But that kind of thing fit the bill with how the victims were left behind.

"Correct!" Seijirou's smile grew. "I knew there was a reason I snatched you from the East to the _Far East!_" He laughed at his own joke. McKnight gave a thin smile and nodded to that.

Exactly, almost a week ago, Reggie McKnight saw the government worker in his parents' living room speaking to them when they noticed him enter the house. From there, Mr. Seijirou mentioned to Reginald that he was representing a famous game-sponsor to have him travel to Japan -Tokyo, actually- and participate in Gun Gale's Bullet of Bullets tournament due to Reggie being extremely good at the game.

Now, the fact Reggie never participated in battle royales beforehand, let alone been highly qualified in those game modes for people to know who he is, didn't make much sense, at first. When the spectacle man told him _really_ why he came all this way to the States...

Let's just say, it didn't take much effort for Reggie's parents to be on board. Finals were over with, and Reggie didn't ask for anything for his birthday close to two months ago. The icing on the cake? McKnight making an effort to looking as nonchalantly as possible went a long way. Even fooling himself.

Reggie's parents hadn't seen him like that..well, for a while now. And his family used to live in Tokyo off and on when he was a little kid. So, why not?

_Why not, indeed?_ The teen thought, still not exactly proud of himself for doing it. Seijirou went on, "Well, I am happy you brought this to the attention under me, _Reggie-Kun_." -Reggie still wasn't sure what '_Kun_' meant- "But, I'll make sure to forward this to an associate back at a hospital I know to run a few _strings_ for me. I'm still not sure if this will make Mr. Death Gun's picking and choosing harder if a big name or upcoming player -like XeXeeD and that Pale Rider fellow from the reports I showed you- don't show up. So far, it looks that way, but who knows?" He then changed the subject, "How are you and _Kirito-Kun _getting along?"

Caught off guard. Reggie McKnight folded his arms and let out a long sigh. "Kirigaya isn't an idiot. I'll tell you that much," He let out. "Er, sir."

"I figured." His boss nodded, quietly studying him. "I did tell you about him over the flight, didn't I?"

"No doubt about it," Reggie replied back, crisply. "Doesn't mean I trust him, though."

"Yes, he tends to have that kind of effect on most people," Seijirou got up from his chair. He looked out in the large glass-window displaying Tokyo's busy streets below and the morning sun high above. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" He remarked in reverence, "When was the last time you saw something like this?"

"I'm not sure," McKnight recognized. A bit surprised, his boss keeps flip-flopping the conversation. He walked over, "It's...been a while."

"_Sōdesu ka_," Mr. Seijirou muttered. Reggie looked back at him in alarm. "I'm going to arrange a possibility for Kirigaya to enter the game earlier with you than I intended. I was hoping to have you two enter the game the day of its qualifiers, three days from now." -He pushed his bifocals up against his nose- "However...I believe what you showed me is enough to speed up the pace."

"I hear you," McKnight clicked his tongue between his teeth. Not exactly enjoying the idea to dive into Gun Gale with him, any more than he had to. _Sunday night proved that I can handle this myself, anyways. Why do I still need him? _Biting his tongue, he nodded soberly. "I'll...try to play nice, sir."

"Good!" His boss exclaimed with a slap on the back; if he hadn't done that for the twelfth time since he got here, Reggie figured he would've asked for a trip to the hospital himself. Rubbing his back in wounded pain, Seijirou went on, "You're dismissed, my friend. Ah! And, don't worry about having to show up in-person after each dive into GGO -I'll let you know. For now, email me the rest of what you and -whenever you interact with _Kirito-Kun_\- in the reports. Understood?"

"Yes, sir!" Reggie made a half-salute, still biting his tongue from the stingray on his upper back. His boss returned his own.

Walking for the door. Reggie McKnight had his hand on the latch. Then his supervisor said, "We'll find who did this, McKnight," Seijirou returned sternly. Reggie's hand froze on the door's handle. "If my findings are accurate, we will." His boss swore. "You have my word."

Reggie felt his upper lip start to quiver. Promptly, he looked over his shoulder and, more slowly, dipped his head. "Thank you kindly, sir..."

He pulled the refined wooden sliding door open and closed it behind him to depart. Leaving his employer's office and outside the Ministry of Internal Affairs and Communications. Quicker than he intended, too.

The crisp, cold air outside he was forced to suck into his lungs would make him sneeze and rub his gloved hands since the day he got here. Not that it did him any good.

The fact he wasn't succumbing to it again after he left was even rarer.

_**.**_ _**.**_ _**.**_

**L**eaving the school gates, Asada Shino exhaled the hot air from her lungs in relief. _Another day closer, it looks like._ She told as much to herself than the rest of the world. Today was Wednesday with the month ever so closer moving to the middle and, soon, the end of its cycle of this year. Not that much really changed with Shino personally to be too different than the months -and years- before this one.

The only issue with that statement -aside from moving all the way out here in Tokyo from her hometown more inland- was something, or rather an activity, she was pretty thankful for being included. The Virtual Reality game called Gun Gale Online (GGO she and others like her called it) was indeed something too different than other years this year was able to introduce to her.

Or, instead, Shinkawa Kyouji, one of the few friends she could call that, introduced the game to her.

She spotted him waving and calling for her from across the street when he waited for traffic to give him a big enough gap. Luckily, traffic lights went red, and the street light with the green stick-figure allowed him to pass on through.

Shinkawa was a skinny, high-school boy in a plain green jacket and a black cap with lighter brown hair and only a bit taller than the average Japanese girl (aka her). It was because of this, he often was subjected to bullying just as much as her. He'd mentioned that fists would end up flying -mostly against him than dishing his own out. He wasn't much a fighter, same as her even when she tried here in the real world. This familiar troubled road they both happened to be traveling on, since Shino met him during a visit to the local library during the summer, formed a pretty staple friendship.

Asada bowed her head a bit when he was close enough, "_Shinkawa-Kun, Konnichiwa!_" She greeted him. "I didn't expect to see you out of cram school this early?"

Gasping, Shinkawa bowed too -more profound. "_Hai, _I manage to get out early," He explained. Wiping some sweat off under his hat, he cut to the chase. "It's a good thing I caught you when I did...I uh, heard what happened a few days ago, in GGO." He said, wearily of what she was feeling.

"Oh. _That_," Shino tried pretty hard not to remember, let alone remind herself of what happened _that day_ in the Wastelands against the monster-hunting squadron. More specifically, their mercenary. "How much did you hear, and from where?" She asked, hearing the slight irritation in her voice; there wasn't much time during school days to FullDive into Gun Gale to check.

Walking past busy residential houses. With several convenient stores amidst their upright Japanese characters ramming home, they were as they said they were. The slender boy answered, "Around Glocken's tournament bar by the governor's office, two guys brought up a rumor of grueling firefight near the outskirts of the Wastelands." He explained. Shino, begrudgingly, nodded while listening. Looking worried, Shinkawa went on, "They...brought up your name a couple of times. Saying that you killed several key players from their team, but-"

"Was kicked in the guts by some low dog, mercenary?" She finished for him. Already knowing how this tune went.

Her friend looked embarrassed. "...I'm sorry for going into details, _Asada-san._ I was just worried about how'd you take it, that's all." He sounded genuine about it, too. Not like she was particularly mad at him.

Shino sighed softly, "I know," She told him without rancor, "_A-Arigatou._ For now, I just don't really want to go over the details of what happened. There wouldn't be much point, I'm afraid." _There wouldn't be much point in talking about how bad our ambush turned against us -endless you enjoy getting pissed off?_ Was what Sinon would've had on the manner. Not that she was wrong.

Stopping at a crossing. Shinkawa rubbed the back of his in trouble. Like, he was contemplating something but didn't know how to form the words. Asada was just about to ask if she made him feel uneasy earlier, and somehow her bitterness was more transparent than she thought it was.

Fortunately, she found a small grin appear on his face. "You know, back when I was at Glocken," He perked up, "I heard you also took down a guy named Behemoth, right?"

"Mmhm," Shino raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

The light went green. And again showing the small green stickman signaling so. When they finished crossing, Shinkawa replied back with: "If it makes you feel better, he was a pretty big hotshot recently in particular firefights. And a lot of people talking about what happened, still put your name in high regard for getting him while his back was distracted. That has to be pretty good, right?"

Asada Shino tried seeing how that sounded in her head. It was nice. But, after another moment dwelling on it: she shook her head. "Behemoth was strong, no doubt about it." She admitted somberly. "When the shooting first started, actually, he was too busy smiling and shooting at us crazy like nothing was going to happen to him."

He killed a quarter of her team, after all. And fired like a manic to prove as much. It was one of the reasons why Asada wanted to put a bullet in his head, to begin with. And she did. But, that mercenary?

Shino felt her nostrils flare. "_That other guy_ was strong, too. And I wasn't strong enough to shoot him dead. Even when I took off his arm!" She grimaced. "I can't do much about it now. But, I'll find him...that _McKnight,_" -She caught his Gamertag moments before being shot by him (Though she was _also_ still trying to kill him while down and reaching for a grenade -but she didn't tell her friend that)- "I have to."

Realizing she was talking about her events a little too much for comfort. Asada was quick to apologize for her personal problems. Luckily, Shinkawa was ready to understand. She thanked him, as they entered a local café; always pretty quiet since most of the people that went there were still in school clubs and wouldn't be out until five o'clock. Asada chose to change the subject and ask him how he was doing in cram school.

When it was time for her to head out, Shinkawa offered to walk her home. She thanked him but declined. Her apartment complex was only ten to fifteen minutes away. Going through the food market to get home faster, Asada decided she could pick up a few vegetables and seasonings for dinner tonight. That was one thing she was able to work on since leaving her old home. And, for the most part, she was pretty okay at it.

Shino was halfway placing a tomato in her shopping basket when a low, sly voice called behind her. "_Asadaaa?_" Her back stiffened. The female wearily continued: "_Asa_da Shino?" She whirled around.

Two of Endou's "friends." Still in their school uniforms and, based on the looks on their faces, didn't just come around just to say hi. "_Endou-san_ has been looking for you everywhere." The two girls grinned maliciously. "I hope you understand why."

Shino did, sure enough. The bruises on her left arm painted a pretty picture of why that was.

Asada, calmly, grabbed the fruit she planned on using, and placed it into the cart she grabbed it from. "Okay," She returned. Actually throwing them off for a second. _Good. _She flung the now-empty basket at their feet -not in an attempt to really hurt them, but more so to slow them down. She fled.

Running past several people still shopping -some trying to move out of the way from Shino nearly knocking them over. She heard the swears and threats the two girls on her rear were spouting as they tried their most damn to catch up to her. Panting enough to maintain her pace. That, when she spotted an alleyway up ahead, she bolted down there. Swinging past a corner to lose them. She was two steps in before she saw a foot stretch out down her path, too little too late to hop over.

Tripping and feeling the surface of the ground collapse with her arm, Shino yelped in pain. Nearly losing her glasses still on her nozzle.

"Oh, _Asada-san,_" A feminine voice walking over to her mocked out. "You should really watch where you're going. You never know when you might _bump_ _into someone,_ you owe." Shino was clutching onto her arm in pain to stop the older girl leaning down, getting her schoolbag and pulling out several billed yen from it. "Just 500 yen?" Endou looked disappointed.

Just then, several more footsteps passed the alleyway. Only to stop midway and return. The girls who had chased Shino appearing -and panting heavily. "That's all she has?" They beamed at her. "Should we take her bag for compensation?"

"_N-No!_" Asada shouted as she weakly turned over to face the girls. Fighting the urge to not cry. "just leave me alone...that's all I have!"

"I guess, we'll cut you some slack from last week," Endou tossed the bag in front of Shino and ordered her friends to get moving. Grumbling, they obeyed. She then continued over her shoulder, "But, you better have more than that later this week." And left. Leaving Shino there.

The trip home wasn't as bad. This kind of thing happened, usually, every once in a while. Ever since that day, five years ago, it's been a struggle. And she knew better than anyone why that was that.

It was a good thing her neighbor, Reggie, wasn't there to see her like this. "_Stronger_," Asada repeated, wiping a tear off her cheek. "I have to become stronger!"

_**.**_ _**.**_ _**.**_

"_**O**__nii-chan!_" Kirigaya Kazuto's younger sister, Sughuha, shouted for him on the other side of his bedroom door. "This is the third-day straight you've been in your room! Come on, it's time for dinner!"

"Just a few more minutes!" Kazuto tried his best to keep his mind focused on the task on hand. There wasn't much to lose -besides his train of thought.

About everything of current value displayed on his computer monitor. A little reminder to what he had been doing if someone like Sugu decided to derail it. Not that he had a problem with her.

When he realized his answer hadn't been useful -Sugu's shadow beneath the door still remained. The Kirigaya sighed and swiveled out of his chair. He opened his door to the pouting face of his sister -all but in name.

Kirigaya Suguha was a young teenage girl, with short black hair and only slightly darker eyes and had on her dark blue short shorts with a burgundy track blazer to go with it. Due to her kendo training, Kazuto sometimes commented that her muscles made her heavier than she looks -even though he just did that to tease her. Which she understood; sometimes.

Although they often still referred to each other as siblings, they were actually cousins. After Kazuto's parents were killed in a car accident when he was far too little to understand, he moved in with his mother's sister and has been Suguha's adoptive brother ever since.

Those types of memories often showed up, among other things, but Kazuto knew not to dwell on it too much, now that he was older. _Was that even a good thing?_ He thought into it with a finger under his chin.

The thought slipped his mind when Suguha's childish, and a bit of her embarrassed expression, scowled through her and aiming at him. "What took you so long?" She asked as if he was her kid.

Kazuto lightly chuckled at the comparison since it matched perfectly. His sister placed her hands on her hips, scowling further. "_Sumimasen.._" He apologized, somewhat clumsily. "There...was something that I needed to do before the end of this week. I guess I figured to finish as much now for more time for ALO, right?"

The two of them, along with several of their friends, would often go on quests or raids in and around the new floating city of New Aincard in ALfheim Online. ALO for short. Though there were several differences from how Kazuto played it to Sword Art Online (other than you can fly) and the game operated about the same in combat prowess. So, it wouldn't be too far fetched to cover up what he was actually doing inside his room the past three days...right?

Fortunately, it worked just about fine here. "_Okkē_." Sugu sighed and shook her head just the same. "I still don't think you should be pushing yourself, so hard. It's only the middle of the week." She admitted, earnestly.

And every day the clock went forward, was another day Kazuto had had to make up for to break even. Time wasn't about to wait for him to properly look over and review the logs and notes the four-eyed bureaucratic worker left for him. Life tended to do that when responsibilities came knocking on your front door, and there was no exception.

He gave her a small smile and nodded appreciably. "Don't worry about me." He ensured. "I can handle it."

"Yeah, well-" Her face went red with embarrassment. "You have five minutes!" She shifted and commenced walking down their house's hallway. Adding over her shoulder, "Try to get whatever you're doing done, okay? Dinner will get cold if you do." His smile grew, and he gave her a thumbs up. However, by then, she had already turned the corner and towards the living room. Presumably, right by the kitchen.

Closing the door behind him. Kirigaya Kazuto blew a wind of air out with relief. _Just another lie I had to spread._ He shook his head in bemusement. _And just like Asuna, I have to keep my mouth shut before I worry them more._ And like his girlfriend: the last thing he wanted was her and, now, his sister to be involved. This was his job. And he aimed to see it through when he agreed. Even if it didn't seem that way overhead.

Kazuto made the effort of modestly locking his door, in case his younger sister decided to catch him flatfooted while he was finishing listening to the Death Gun's audio on his computer. He knew he could always delete the tab before she rushed in and demanded to know _what was that?_ But, he doubted his ability to keep a poker face on wouldn't suffice her long enough until she pried it out of him. Women had that hidden-ability sometimes. More than he'd like to know.

Speaking of audio logs. Kazuto was actually listening to the audio one of the players captured beforehand. Right at the part after he shot and, at the moment, _killed_ GGO's best player, XeXeeD. _"...This is true power! True strength."_ The low, almost metallic voice from, presuming Death Gun, proclaimed to all the spectators around that just witnessed what happened. _"Fools….Remember this name, and fear! The name this gun and I share! Death Gun!" _

The Black Swordsman had to give him one thing: he sounded serious. No matter how much it might seem unlikely, all these deaths that occurred afterward fit the description.

Listening to the same audio to pick up something more out of it was worse. The other notes Kikuka Seijirou didn't have the same audio pickup like this one did with XeXeeD's death. The second death regarding Lightly Salted Tarako was on SBC Glocken (GGO's version of a guild space), where he had been surprised attacked while meeting up with his team members and disconnected seconds later when Death Gun shot him. That right there was what struck Kazuto as odd. Death Gun performed (again, no visual to confirm so) the same self-crossing ritual before he fired just a shot at Tarako -but not killing him right then and there. The course between his death and the moment he was shot and still logged in was short enough Lightly Salted Tarako could've shot Death Gun right back. That gap was strange, and so far, nothing came to mind yet. Not to mention Pale Rider and how he was killed in the middle of a desert. Aside from the time and a few rumors, Seijirou bestowed on him a day after they met in Ginza: nothing.

_Still,_ Kazuto leaned back into his gaming chair. Fiddling a pen he used to jot any notes in class regarding the investigation. Nothing came to mind. And doubted something useful would spring to understanding just because he asked nicely for it.

He did think about messaging his partner, Reginald, as early as a few hours after he met him at _Shiseido Parlour Salon De Café_ back in Ginza with Kikuka. But decided to hold off on the idea, thinking the American needed at least a day or two to adjust to things here in Japan. Being to a brand new place, especially one an ocean away from his home in the United States, must've been somewhat of a challenge for him.

Kirigaya Kazuto, however, was still surprised the paler teen knew enough Japanese to refer to his name like a red-player back in SAO. Or acting reluctant when interacting with him even if they'd never met before.

Or...had they?

Kazuto contemplated that idea for a bit longer than he had, mostly since it hadn't really occurred to him since now. He shook his head and got up from his chair. _Too many questions to worry about right now._ He grabbed his phone off the nightstand by his computer monitor and turned it on.

Tapping and scrolling through his contacts. He pressed on the screen with the name: _'Reginald McKnight' _on it and went on _MESSAGE_. And began typing away at record speed.

He left his room with just a little more than a few seconds to spare. When he entered the living room, he was glad to see Suguha was still putting the finishing touches on their meals. Their parents (Well, technically hers, they were just his Aunt and Uncle-in-Law, or just his adoptive parents) were away running errands around town. For the most part, this was always his foster parents' schedule -especially this week. Kazuto hoped he could use this time for the better.

A few minutes passed after they both began eating leftover curry with several cat-shaped onigiris Suguha had bought from a local convenience store near their home in Kawagoe, Saitama. With the icy cold weather outside, it was no wonder leftovers were what they were having. Not that he was complaining, Suguha knew what she was doing from the start when she cooked it yesterday.

The phone in his pocket decided to buzz to life. Promptly, he drew it out and commenced to read the text message he got. _'Tomorrow?'_ The first message displayed. A second one followed right after the first. _'Fine, Swordsman.'_

"Who texted you, _Onii-chan?_" Suguha asked, chewing on the small ear she took off the rice ball cat.

"Oh! Uh...It was from Asuna," He told her. "_Hai,_" _That sounds about right, _"just a text from her." Then he returned his phone.

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed this, please consider favoriting/following and reviewing for more updates. And have a good one!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**T**_he gust of wind that flew into Kirigaya Kazuto's face would have been better -had it not happened in the first place. More so because it was icy cold.

It was still partially moving towards the middle of the day as the sun barely stretched overhead through several gray puffy clouds. So far, it hadn't rained to avert the SAO Survivor School to issue a notice that no physical sports or outside eating were allowed.

But, seeing as that wasn't the case, for now, Kazuto wasn't too glad it happened. He had too much time on his mind but not enough to actually use it.

Walking with his girlfriend, Yuuki Asuna, and their other friend, Shinozaki Rika, the trio planned ahead of time to head over to the Dicey Cafe after classes. With final exams next week, it was an excellent opportunity to relax and have a quick chat. Though Kazuto admitted, it did suck that he had to leave his motorcycle at his house up in Southern Saitama to take the bus to school and halfway to the cafe.

Since things weren't busy until later in the afternoon, this was the perfect opportunity. So to speak.

"You guys ready for next week?" Rika perked up as if she understood the metaphor.

"Mmhm!" Asuna nodded eagerly at the prospect. "Hopefully, the exams would be a bit more tamer than the last time around with the new material. I know for certain my mom wouldn't be happy unless it's less than perfect," She drew her chestnut eyes over to Kazuto's direction, her long, orange-brownish hair swaying in the pursuit. "How about you_, Kirito-kun?_ Do you feel prepared?" She asked.

"Oh! Uh," Kazuto was a bit taken off for her sudden question while he was still busy finding the corner to the bar up ahead. When he spotted it and, thus, the other two girls, too, also nodded as casually as possible. "Y-Yeah_._ I um, feel pretty good for final exams, too. I actually made sure to read up on the new concepts for Mathematics, especially for-"

"Gosh! Don't even remind of that stuff, will you?" Rika sputtered out. "It's bad enough I'm behind you guys in chemistry. I don't need math to reel it's ugly head around the corner again!" She exclaimed with great stride.

Asuna and Kazuto simply deadpanned in sympathy. Most students, including them, were in the same boat from two years of absent academic rustiness from the death game known as Sword Art Online.

Coping with it came in different ways and flavors.

Deciding to put the thought of test away from now, Kazuto and his two friends who were girls turned the corner off the streets of Taito, Tokyo, and down the quiet, bright alley to their destination. The front exterior of the bar gave off the impression the place was deserted, aside from several small posters and empty boxes. Kazuto and his friends knew better, though.

_Dicey Cafe._ Written under a steel sign with two dices -the first cube facing up with a single dot and the one beside it facing a full six- greeted them as Kazuto held out the door for the two girls. "Hey, Agil!" Rika was the first to shout out as they entered the cafe. "_Hello!_ You here?"

The bar was established for -better terms- simplistic in design and nature with excellent wooden build serving as a foundation of foreignness to it. And that was precisely right. The co-owner, Andrew Gilbert Mills, or Agil, helped run the bar with his wife after SAO. He was of African descent and, without a doubt, brought some decorations and posters that must've belonged to his parents when they arrived in Japan to fit where they came from. And, overall, it made the bar more colorful and relaxing at the same time. Since it was the afternoon, business picked up later into the night; for now, it was empty.

Sure enough, by the time Kazuto closed the door after Asuna, the older, broader man came out from the room in the back of the bar. Cleaning a bottle with a clean white rag.

He spotted the three high schoolers with a courteous nod. "Good afternoon, guys. Glad to see you three." He gave a small smile at them. "Could've sworn I heard a racket a couple of seconds before, you guys arrived though. Know what that was?" Everyone but Rika laughed at that.

After getting settled in, Agil provided Kazuo and the girls with, generous enough, lemon his wife made before coming into the cafe this morning. Kirigaya admitted it was seldom when he drank something so sour and sweet. The pitch it left in his mouth was enough when he and Asuna and Lisbeth (Rika's gamer name) made the small hike over here. For that, Kazuto was grateful.

"So, what's on you're guys' mind?" The barkeep asked. "Anything new from the last time we had a chat?"

Rika tonelessly stuck the cup's straw into her mouth and used her fist to support the weight of her cheek as she sipped. "Other than me trying to keep up with my studies?" She motioned somberly. "Nope."

"Don't worry too much about it, Lis," Kazuto continued to use part of her SAO and ALO username. "If you got this far, I'm sure something will come up for you to pass before next week." He assured matter-of-factly.

The look the brunette haired girl sent him said she took that as sarcasm. Not like that was his intention. Or at least, not as much. Again, next week's test probably won't be a walk in the park. But midterm exams gave a good insight into what to expect when the time came.

_Hopefully, everything turns out well._ Kazuto thought, optimistically. He'd been having that thought more lately. And sometimes it called for that.

"Thankfully, nothing _school-related._" -Asuna sent her own cautious look to make sure Rika wouldn't find offense; the other girl downing her drink said maybe- "_Kirito-kun_ actually got a new job a few days ago!" She put the fact more delighted than intended.

Kazuto nearly spat out the lemonade because of it. "Uh-! Ha Ha, Asuna...we really don't need to talk about-"

"Really, _now?_" Agil leaned forward across the bar over to him with a curious interest. "Where at? Has to do with VR or something?"

"Yup!" His girlfriend confirmed before Kazuto could hastily add on. "It has to with another VRMMORPG called 'Gun Gale online,' I think?" Asuna turned to Kazuto's blank face. "Right?"

".._Hai_." He replied with a cold sweat. Wishing not to add more to this conversation.

Rika must have finished her drink during the exchange -or stopped midway when she started paying attention when her annoyance subsided. She cocked an eyebrow up and asked, "Wait, isn't that the VRMMORPG where someone actually died _in-game_ last month?"

Asuna's and Agil's -and, more because it was brought up, Kazuto's- eyes went wide open. "Wh-What?!" His girlfriend was the first to mutter out. Asuna's light-orange eyes bolted towards him. "_Do you know about this?_" She asked as if Kazuto were her kid and he just finished running face-forward on the sidewalk with a terrible bloody nose to show for it.

Sugu looked and sounded the same way a day before. And, like a day before, Kazuto had to think fast to stretch the truth. Right now, the practice seemed to dictate how to curve what he said a bit.

Shaking his head, he said, "No, this is the first for me." He admitted, partially. "I...haven't been inside the game yet. Besides looking at some source code here and there, there hasn't been anything too crazy on my part it looks like. Unless it's sleep." Which was definitely right and he was glad no one knew about the leftover drool on his keyboard. Other than that, he wasn't at liberty to say more.

The best way, from the studies online, videos demonstrating what to-and-not say, and plain old applying it yourself in "telling" the truth was to add on _authentic_ information. You sounded more convincing that way. Kazuto hoped after this week, he wouldn't continue practicing it again. Whether he liked it or not, it was the best way to keep Asuna and his friends -for a while- safe.

He did ask Rika, "Where did you hear about it?"

"A few days ago, I think? Around my shop back in ALO," The slightly older girl tapped the front counter, thinking. "The name 'GGO' and 'Gun Gale' kept being tossed around, though."

Kazuto frowned. "And who said that?"

Rika shrugged. "Two guys buying some of my handiwork were talking about it. I didn't hear about it until you guys brought up the rumor." Rika admitted with another shrug.

"_Rumor?_" Asuna must've caught that too when they echoed that together. But, more so -because Kirigaya now thought of a way to get out of this.

When Rika nodded, he took the initiative with both hands. "If it's just a rumor," He rubbed his chin in thought, "there's luckily nothing to lose sleepover, then. The AmuSphere made sure it anyways." He took a sip of his drink.

"How come?" Asuna asked, with Rika nodding afterward. From the looks of it, the girls seemed pretty convinced by the end of his explanation. It wasn't hard since it was basically a rundown that he already believed before taking the Death Gun case from the four-eyed administrator, Kikuka Seijirou, on the AmuSphere' design. How the designers made explicit sure not to repeat the NerveGear and tap brainwaves' mistakes, for fear of having another SAO incident (though that wasn't starting to look like the case at the moment). It was still highly impossible for that to happen. _That's what I keep telling myself in the end._

He couldn't say anything further. Unless he wanted to let off more than he knew. But Asuna and Rika acted more willing not to think also about it. After all, Kazuto went more in-depth on computer-related issues than they did and looked like it made sense the more he explained his beliefs. Even if Rika, especially Asuna, looked troubled just the same. Kazuto swore just the same, as well.

Agil, who was pretty quiet over the discussion, send him a sly grin. The girls now were too busy talking about ALfheim and something about an MMO stream later this week. Kazuto wasn't paying mind to the details when he noticed.

Then, Agil's grin turned to a small, conspicuous nodded. _'I know you're lying,_' it translated.

Kazuto bit the side of his cheek. Morse codely, he gave the barkeep a crooked grin. _'Please don't tell her,' _

After a couple of seconds of hard waiting, Kazuto felt relief when Agil shot him a hidden thumbs up under his plain white long sleeve. The sweat off of Kazuto's forehead begged to differ, regardless, and he felt like he needed to wash it down with the lemonade.

_**.**_ _**.**_ _**.**_

_**A**_sada Shino found this coolish -slightly cloudy weather- day, going pretty well. Of course, there was nothing better than having to travel several more blocks and streets of her school's grounds and past the food market just to not go through what happened yesterday again. Since she had most of her money in her student account, she didn't want to waste any of it until GGO's monthly subscription fee passed by.

A chunk of it was already in her bullies' -Endou's- pockets. _And any more and I'll have to start rationing again._ Asada ruefully joked. If it ever got _that bad_, she'd have to move back home. It didn't mean the thought popped out here and there; she knew she had to try harder to make sure it didn't get that bad. Taking the long away out of school was one of them.

There was a spot near a park she was walking by and -pretty soon- walking into that was nice and quiet to rest in. Every so often, she'd enjoyed coming here for the scenery -considering the day and weather.

Wearily walking through the entrance, Shino realized she might have arrived at a perfect time. There was barely anyone, besides a family, or two having a picnic. And, near the paved trail leading to one of the bushes under a tall shade tree, a bench was overlooking one of the ponds and slightly rolling green fields and gardens around the area. Almost too perfect for the occasion.

When Shino got there, cautiously, she looked right and left then back again around the paths. A little tight to do since most of the trails had small upward slopes to cover whoever it was. She ended up stopping halfway through. If Endou and her goons wouldn't be caught dead in a library -much less a park outside of the central city that wasn't a bar or a bar for karaoke - Asada hoped this place was under the radar. But still, you couldn't be too safe.

After a couple more minutes waiting for someone to come out from either the entrance to her left or the path on her right, Shino subsided her pre-running stance. Someone passed by and gave her an odd look. She sheepishly apologized and returned to the wooden bench.

Letting out an exhausted sigh and dropping her bag -and herself- onto its wooden frame. She threw her head back in fatigue. "Geez." She shook her head from all that cross country catching up with her. "If I knew it was going to be this tiring -I would have made sure not to hurry so much trying to get here."

Her eyes were shut closed when she said that: no one was around to hear her anyways. So, obviously, she didn't expect an answer.

Surprisingly though, she still got one. A familiar voice in partisan Japanese pointed out: "I reckon your day isn't going so well?"

Asada's eyes fell back behind her glasses.

She sat up straight. And nearly yelped in fright when she almost fell off the wooden platform. Luckily the support bar was there to prevent such an event. The sun's glare above the clouds might have blocked most of her vision. However, she still recognized the teen in the brownish jacket and darker brown cap. "_R-R-Reggie-san?!_"

"Asada." Reggie touched the brim on his hat with a small smile on his boyish face. Then awkwardly rubbed his cheek a little. "Er- sorry for scaring you there. I didn't think you were that tired?" He guessed, figuratively enough.

Shino felt her ears go red. "N-No! _Daijōbudayo! _It's-" She stood back up and hastily dusted off her skirt. "It's my fault. I should have been more aware. S-Sorry about that.."

"Don't bother," The American shook his head. "It happens." He admitted with a small shrug. Which made Shino feel a little bit better.

"_Arigatō...gozaimashita_." Asada bowed her head and started fixing her glasses -gaps within the tree's shade- and from the partial groups of clouds above- said the sun continued its pursuit to give the lenses a reason to be distracted.

For a minute, she didn't even notice when Reggie took the seat right beside her after she sat down and expected him to leave. Not that she implied or at all thought about hinting that to him. Leaving enough room between them to conserve space, Reggie kept his distance. However, that didn't mean much.

Shino's hands started to start heating up like her ears again. She wasn't sure why. The slightly taller boy asked, "So, what ended up happening today?" Reggie added with a degree of concern. "You look like you've been through the mill, too long,"

"I-I-I do?!"

It still took Shino a moment to exactly know what the American meant by that. The exhaustion and some sweat she didn't honestly know was there gave her a pretty picture of why. Along with her mind speaking out loud to print it. From the way Reggie sounded, he sounded genuine in his worry. Something she didn't expect from more than a few people.

Not wanting him to worry further, she brewed the air in and, slowly, out of her lungs. "It's...final exams next week." Shino put the best smile on to sugarcoat the detail. "I was just worried about...how my grades will turn out if I didn't study adequately enough, you know?"

"Really?" Asada nodded. Reggie blinked, "Oh. Well.." The teen looked a bit taken back from the response. Since he looked almost as pale as she was, his face would've guessed she was feeling down on her luck. Fortunately -and unfortunately- Reggie didn't know that.

"Yes." She continued, somberly. "I'm sorry if I hadn't said 'hi' a couple of days after last Sunday night." Asada pushed up her lens with a bent index finger. "I'm afraid Mathematics and English are going to be a challenge since I'm not too acquitted with either. But what can you do?"

"Amen to that," Reggie said in the latter subject Shino was having some difficulty on. The pale teen must've noticed. "Sorry" -He rubbed his cheek with his index finger, awkwardly- "Force of habit."

" 'It happens,' " Shino lightly echoed. "Right?"

The American made an amused tone and nodded eagerly to the phase returning under his doorstep.

Feeling relieved that response went well, Asada quickly asked, "I'm assuming you feel prepared for final exams next week, too?"

Shino almost felt her anxiety shoot up to the roof -or one of the tree's branches overhead- when Reggie made a face at that. Whatever calm state she was in before went up times ten in the opposite direction. Did she say something rude, again?

She got her answered. As quick as a lamp switch, he plainly shook his head. "Don't need to." He answered cooly. "I already did."

"R-Really?" Shino asked. When Reggie nodded, her hands quit sweating, "How..come?"

"Back in the States -the USA, I mean- we take our exams at the beginning of December." He answered in brewing tones. "That way, the rest of the month we have off. Not too bad, thank God."

"Wow." Shino pondered the thought, then quickly found herself liking the idea. "That must be nice."

"Hm, sometimes," Reggie shrugged. "I ended up getting my scores from my teachers a couple of days ago to keep me happy. History was a given, but um math and literature were a bi...piece of work." He turned away when his cheeks turned red. Shino cocked her head, confused.

Nevertheless, she shook her head in shared pain. "I know how that feels," She admitted with a small smile to consulate him. "There's no shame in it."

"I know," Reggie sniffed and started rubbing his nose. "I won't call you a lair on that, either," He gave his own thin smile right back.

The two exchange sudden glances. And, after a few seconds, started to lightly chuckle. More so for Shino's case because, for all intents and purposes, this conversation let some things off her chest -without specify expressing them. Which felt oddly exulting, really.

It was strange that it took someone not knowing who she was as a person or her past to feel appropriately human. She didn't know much about Reggie. And, more likewise, he didn't know a lot about her, too. She didn't want him to. Still, this interaction felt..refreshing, to say the least.

That's when she got the idea. She began, "Uh, _Reggie-san?_" The pale teen moved up his chin to let her know he was listening. "Can-Can I ask you something?"

"I can't guarantee you an answer," Shino stopped. But, Reggie waved his hands to show that he was joking. Which made Asada pout a little at the American for that.

Flustered, she asked, all at once, "This weekend..can you..maybe..help me with my English? If you have time, that is!" She added the last one with haste.

Reggie opened his mouth to give her a response. Suddenly, instead of his, another voice in front called out: "_Asada-san?_" The duo turned, and Asada was puzzled that it was Shinkawa Kyouji's voice.

"_Shinkawa-kun?_"

"I thought you said we were heading to the library today?" Her other old friend went on with a mixture of concern and bitterness.

"I said that?" Shino sounded unsure if she did. When the skinny boy nodded matter-of-factly, Asada turned over to Reggie.

"It's fine." He assured her, waving his fitted hand -the other holding his nose. "I better get going before the weather knocks me flat, anyways." He got to his feet, "I'll see you around." and waved her and, briefly, to Shinkawa, bye before exiting the park as the wind blew past them.

She l noticed him sneeze in the distance and felt oddly disappointed, not at Reggie or him not answering her question. She couldn't fully explain what it was.

When Shino turned back to her other friend. Shinkawa, for some reason, followed Reggie as he left, too. More intently than she'd ever seen him do since she'd known him last Summer. When she asked him if he was all right, Shinkawa didn't answer right away.

When she asked him again, he looked like he was quick to change the subject to Endou and what the bully did immediately after Asada started explaining how she met Reggie.

Much to her confusion.

_**. . .**_

_**R**_eggie McKnight looked at the large, old Japanese style house with a smaller structure right by it with taken back astonishment. If there was some sort of grand design created by Mejin, Japan's first Imperial Emperor (and maybe the shoguns before him) made their buildings and houses distinct from the West -this was it.

In fact, most of this street -Reggie checked the map on his phone- Kawagoe, Saitama. Seemed ancient and uniform to fit the bill.

A day ago, Kirigaya Kazuto had sent him the address to his home when he asked Reggie to head all the way out here for the Death Gun case. Reginald couldn't tell why the swordsman couldn't just send him what he already knew through text, call, or face call for that!

But, contract for his temporally stay back in Tokyo, dedicated to interacting and recording any data relating to the investigation on that damn Death Gun fellow. Especially on his partner, for some reason, his boss didn't inform him about why.

He sighed. He couldn't grouse about it, no matter how much he really did want to. Instead, he got moving past the fancy, overhead Torii that was found onto tall ancient mountains like the history books that told of them. The small garden beside Reggie painted that feeling of Japanese-ness (that wasn't a word) even more so when he walked up to the front door. Or, sliding door since one part of it stuck outward beside the other.

It was a good thing there was a little light bulb right above it because he couldn't very much notice it without squinting his eyes. That, and since it was getting dark out, the wind picked up a couple hours before. Making him sneeze like there was no tomorrow.

_There isn't going to be a no tomorrow if I stand out here any longer! _Reggie winced after the wind tickled him to below out a sneeze once more.

The weather early today -and in general- had begun to turn against him more effectively. Richmond and Tokyo had slight differences in temperature that, if appropriately dialed, could make his stay a living hell. A shame too. He was having a, surprisingly enough, pleasant old time with the bifocal girl, Asada, he met three doors down his apartment place last Sunday.

She didn't talk like a few high foreheads from back in Virginia who thought their crap didn't stink and was generally lovely for a girl in Japan.

He felt terrible that he couldn't answer her question when that skinny kid who, he guessed, was her friend, came over. But, frankly, Reggie doubted he could if he wanted to. Because after Gun Gale's qualifiers...after the Bullet of Bullets tournament...after he caught that bastard...he was gone. And McKnight couldn't do much about it. He agreed to it, happily more than a week ago.

Letting out a sneeze when a gust of wind whistled by his nose, he withdrew the thought. Immediately he drew his elbow back stationery to it after finding the doorbell. A white vertical thin piece of metal with the button in the center said it was. The doorbell at his own house wasn't a doorbell at all. It was a door knocker.

_Ding, Ding!_ The soft tone carried out of the tiny bell knocker. Enough so, Reggie doubted anyone could really hear him since the house looked, especially more up close, huge.

"Yes!" A high-pitched girl's voice called from inside. "I'll be right there!"

"Huh?" McKnight sniffed in joint puzzlement. "I thought he said he was alone?" _Damn liar._

The door slid a tiny bit open. A girl that awfully resembled Kirgaya poked part of her head out. "You're my brother's friend?" She asked, probably cautiously getting reading to shut it on him if he said no.

Cracking a small sniff from his running nose. Reggie reluctantly nodded, "More or less." He allowed. Luckily he stuck out his clean hand. "My name's Reggie, by the way. _Hajimemashite_."

"Uh!" The girl flushed but accepted the gesture seeing as she opened the door to shake his. Reggie noticed she was wearing a red track jacket and very short shorts in blue to match the look. Maybe he caught her at the wrong time? He didn't ask.

After greetings, the young girl named Kirigaya Suguha -Reggie was confused from the name's placement but realized her first name was the latter word- she opened the door out for him.

"My brother's getting something upstairs." Suguha led him inside the more impression inferior of the house.

"Anyway to tell how long he's been up there?" Reggie asked, wondering what the Hero of Aincard was up to.

Suguha shrugged. "Beats me. _Onii-chan's_ been up there cooped up almost the whole week."

"Really?" Reggie sniffed the last of his allergies away. When the Japanese girl nodded, he groaned. "Happy days."

"You're telling me." The girl giggled and, for some reason, had a weird look in her eye. "If you want, we can wait in the living room?" She gestured.

The next two minutes were very discomforting since Reggie and Suguha waited on the small dining table around the classy Meji-Modern Style home. Mostly because Kazuto's sister, weird to say they were related, would be overly touchy when talking. She could tell he wasn't from around here and asked what the States were like. Including some _personal_ questions, Reggie frankly assumed it was a Japanese thing. Something obviously told him it wasn't.

Luckily enough, the rapid thumbing from the upstairs down to the living room threw off some worry away from him. And in came the Black Swordsman. "Sorry about that, Reginald..!" He huffed and wiped the sweat off his head. "Lost track of time and nearly fell asleep on the monitor." He waved back to the top of the roof. "Come on, let's start things."

Reggie was eager to get to his feet and away from the frontline that Kazuto's sister was burning, mostly because his nose was burning, not her personally. Something told him to run for the hills. Again, either from the sneezing or the heat. No telling. But Suguha definitely sent daggers her brother's way after a quick glance.

Reggie noticed that when they climbed the steps up to his room, it was pretty simplified to how organized the books and bed was set up. The computer -or computers since there were three monitors- was facing out towards the window right by the bed. If it wasn't for the fact, Reggie's own room had a hallway with everything he needed in terms of cooking, a shower, and of course, a bed -the setups were about identical.

After making sure the bedroom door was closed and -it seemed Kazuto had it in mind- locked: the swordsman cut right to the chance before McKnight did. "What's it like in GGO?" He asked at once.

Reggie, a little taken off guard, shrugged. "Have you ever read, '_All Quiet on the Western Front?'_ "He waited for the slightly thinner teen to shake his head before saying, "Good, because most of the book is exactly what the title suggests: _'Quiet.' _"

He was a little more or less delighted when the black-haired teen made an unamused face at that. "I'm serious." He said.

"So am I." Reggie looked hurt. Then added, "But, that's about all the information I'm liable to give you, swordsman. Other than a skirmish I had the day I came here, most of the player-base in Gun Gale had...reduced in size." Which was nothing but the truth?

Before having his little run-in with some PvP squadron near the Outskirts of the Wastelands, -and after that too might he add- empty bridges, roomy crossroads and, whenever he did see anyone was in a small group, suspicious stares. And not because he was unfamiliar, either.

He doubted anyone outside a handful of people knew he was an American -his Japanese was pretty passable.

After mentioning (mostly) all that to the swordsman, he nodded during every point in thought. "Makes sense why that would happen this early. But, that leaves off one important detail for us."

"And that would be?" Reggie asked.

Kirigaya Kazuto smirked and waved him over to his computer monitors -which made the yank frown suspiciously. A pool of dried up drool by the mouse narrowed down why that was that. Apologizing and halfheartedly, cleaning off the remnants with a piece of cloth, the ex-SAO player tapped the space bar on the keyboard, and the screen light up like the Fourth of July with how lightly dark the room was and the shades of green and blue on the screens.

One moment of circling through a few selected tabes on the center pc, Kazuto quickly nodded to himself. "_Koko ni._" He drew away for his partner. "Take a look."

An article of the player deaths showed up on screen displaying all three of their avatars. It was a relatively short page written entirely in Japanese, so it was troublesome to get through. There wasn't anything of value since a lot of the claims pointed to rumors. Disappearances of Pale Rider, XeXeeD, and Lightly Salted Tarako (funny name), and how the publishing company, funnier enough located back home, Zaskar, wasn't giving out the deceased players' address or whereabouts. Apparently, some even called the cops but got a similar response.

"Okay," Reggie motioned he was done. "Sounds like no one really knows what's up. What's that have to do with how hard our job's going to be?" He already talked, somberly, about it with Seijirou the day before. And better hoped the swordsman knew it too.

In fact, maybe he did. "Because," He smiled. "The last time Death Gun -and I'm not saying he did- killed someone on the 2nd of December you mentioned the player-base was low on the count. And if players are more aware -even if it's a rumor- and distancing with guns, don't you think _he_ knows his job won't be easy if he really is killing people in-game?"

Reggie thought that one over. "Makes sense, I guess," Kazuto's tone still held speculation. Reggie didn't share his sentiments. "But why bring me over, then? Couldn't you have messaged me this instead?"

"Well," The other teen looked troubled. "As I mentioned when we took this up at Ginza if we're going to do this," He made a sharp grin. "We do this as a team. Right?"

"Right." Reggie lightly answered, much less enthusiastically. It would have sounded worse in English. His boss made it a point to act accordingly.

A buzz in his pocket said he was about to be more unenthusiastic. When Reggie checked, it was from, sure enough, his employer. Detailing an address to a hospital and a room number _7025_ was texted. With a message underneath saying, _'Make sure you escort Kirito-kun there after his classes tomorrow. I'm counting on you, Reggie-kun! :) -Mr. Seijirou'._

Reggie made a sour, about-expression. "You have plans tomorrow, swordsman?"

Kirigaya Kazuto shook his head. "No, why do you ask?"

Reggie McKnight began to leave the room. He added over his shoulder before coming down to go and say goodbye to his sister, "You're diving into Gun Gale tomorrow with me," He replied. "So, get ready."

**_Author's Note: Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed this newest entry, please favorite/follow the story and leave a review of what you thought! Have a good one and God speed! _**


	7. Chapter 7

**R**eggie McKnight didn't like the idea of waiting just as much as the idea of defending. Sure, you had the advantage of sitting tight and not worrying about the shooting till it happened. Of course, you never knew when the other guy was picking their attack and what time to do it and whether you would react in time. Here?

He was waiting in front of a cold, almost cold stone, concrete front entrance of the Sword Art Online Survivor School. Apparently, as the name suggests, students involved were usually between early to late teens trapped in the death game for almost two years. They attend here to make up what they had missed. Reggie guessed it made sense with far less than the ten thousand player base stuck in that damn game to cover expenses. For both the living _and_ the dead. This school was for the former.

_14:55_ Was the time it said over here in Japan. He had to change it to that time to better understand when was what. Technically it was close to three in the afternoon. So he had to wait for Kirgaya Kazuto, his partner on the Death Gun investigation, to hurry up out of class until then.

Sighing. Reggie leaned back on the tree he was under watching the front entrance of the school from afar. He had orders from his boss, Mr. Seijirou, to escort the Black Swordsman over to a hospital not too far from here called Toritsu Central Hospital.

Reggie didn't ask many questions when he called Seijirou shortly after he got up from bed when he relayed the message for Kazuto on their mission into GGO. He knew he had to go in with the Japanese player, but Reggie was confident he could go in on his own when the tournament began.

But the implicit contract he signed with his boss said otherwise. Grousing about it now was like asking for pigs to fly.

_And if they could fly, we'd all have to carry umbrellas._ Reggie pulled his collar up from the light breeze. Nearly sneezing on account of it.

He heard the school bell rang as smoothly as the Hero of Anicard's doorbell when the groups of students quick, but not too quick like the ones back home, to leave the encampment that held them since the beginning morning. The scanty groups of Japanese guys and girls wore various blue-stripe white collar shirts with a red tie and a blackish-blue blazer to match the identical colored pants (and skirts for the girls).

For the most part, Reggie was surprised at how coolly they acted as they passed by him. Several of the guys would give him a quick glance and, upon understanding he wasn't from around here -if standing out like a Christmas tree in the desert wasn't enough of attention- greet him or send a bow or two his way. Reggie, a bit surprised by this lack of solidarity on his part and initial hesitancy, would send one of his own. Back in Richmond, it was either you knew someone, or you didn't. And, for another part, it was more on the latter for Reggie on this one.

When one of the girls from the group that spoke to him noticed his Japanese was excellent for a foreigner -Reggie was trying to sense if there was some underlining text in there but couldn't find it. Someone lightly elbowed his shoulder to get his attention. And McKnight almost knocked him back in response. "Woah! Easy there, Reginald." Kirigaya Kazuto sounded off from the near-miss. "It's just me."

"About time, swordsman," Reggie McKnight sounded back in his partisan Japanese from when he was a kid. "I was beginning to reckon you wouldn't show?" He suggested with a grin, noticing the standard uniform the black haired teen wore. Though it seemed looser on the collar, and the jacket wasn't buttoned all the way.

His partner grunted. "I'm not going to entertain you on that, McKnight." Kazuto sighed and shrugged, just the same. "I'm assuming four-eyes wanted you to stick by me all the way to the hospital, _Ee_?"

"Wow**,**" Reggie tried looking innocently surprised, "you already know what I'm going to say before I tell you? I'm impressed."

Kazuto sighed again. "Let's just get going. Did you have anything in mind when we dive today?" He asked as they trotted by the front garden. Some students were still passing by talking -some talking, others mentioning Kirigaya's name or "that guy." Reggie didn't need a picture drawn for him to understand why as they made their way near the parking lot.

He didn't want to give too much until they were actually in Gun Gale. Or, at the very least, in the hospital. That way, Kazuto didn't try to pull a fast one and go in there without him. Both for financial and specific reasons his boss instructed shouldn't be compromised.

He did reply back with, "Mr. Seijirou ordered me to not only escort you over there for your _own_ safety but, more or less, to get you familiar with the game before tomorrow's tournament." Reggie gave another shrug. "The way I see it if you're going in there with me, swordsman." -He gave the other teen a reproachful stare and in a cold, flat voice- "Pull up your own weight. Because I'm not doing it for you, understand?"

Kirigaya didn't respond right away. When he got around to it, the look on his fair face said he was thinking of a comeback. But slightly shook his head against it, muttering: "Sure, boss."

"Good," Reggie answered with prim as they hurried out of the entrance of the school and towards the edge of the sidewalk exit. "We'll take Kichijoji bus a block or two down the street and arrive with plenty of-"

"We don't have to." Kazuto shook his head. "I brought my bike, right over there." The black-haired teen gestured to the direction of said bike.

Sure enough, about twenty feet further in the student parking lot stood the same black Bianchi motorcycle in the near-empty lot passed the trees. The funny thing is...Reggie already knew it was there. "So?" The swordsman gestured again -this time forward, "Let's get going!"

Reggie gave him another reproachful stare. "You're serious?" Kazuto nodded and climbed aboard. Patting on the back seat behind him. Tapping his shoe against the gravel below uncertainty -along with looking around in the same pattern- Reggie firmly shook his head. "I've seen how _you_ drive, and I'm not having it, Kirigaya." Remembering how his hat was almost gone with the wind from the teen zooming by his first day over here. "Besides, I don't even have a helmet, so forget it."

Maybe Reggie McKnight would have a case there. A car, or preferably, a bus, was big, and you could genuinely survive a sudden accident from another vehicle or vehicles. A motorcycle? The only thing between you and the Almighty was how fast you were going -and even then, a small _tap!_ was enough to do you in.

The only problem with that idea was: Kirigaya Kazuto _had_ a spare helmet.

"There you go," Kazuto seemingly pulled it out from thin air when Reggie wasn't looking and tossed it to him. "Now, come on, let's get moving! My friends are probably finishing up cleaning the homeroom at the center of the school and could be back any minute now." He didn't wait a heartbeat explaining all in one go, so Reggie still needed a fixed second to understand.

Glancing down at the baby-blue helmet he held -it looked and smelled like a girl had been using it; Reggie ruefully wondered why. Swearing under his breath something not _too_ "lady-like."

After giving the address, Reggie begrudgingly stuck the helmet on over his head and, after stuffing his hat inside his jacket, he cautiously climbed aboard. He held onto the sides of the back seat. He was damn if he was going to hold onto anything else.

Whether he liked it or not, didn't mean gravity and friction gave him the option when the tiny vehicle swung out of the parking lot and right into Tokyo traffic with ease.

The next twenty minutes or so, it could have been much shorter from how fast the images of cars and people on the sidewalk zoomed by, made him brace for impact around Kazuto's chest. He wasn't sure if he was screaming too. It was his first ride on a motorcycle, too, after all.

Plainly enough, they made it to Toritsu Central Hospital in one piece. After parking the motorcycle near the staff parking lot and checking in with the nurse upfront inside the lobby, the two boys continued climbing stairs to the seventh floor in eery silence. After that fiasco of a ride, Reggie wasn't in the mood even if he forced one. His ears were still ringing.

Walking down the corridor on floor seven and nearing their purpose, Kirigaya finally got around asking, "You okay?"

Reggie's wandering eyes silently shifted to him. "I don't know, you tell me." For some reason, Kazuto hastily looked away and seemed like he was coughing inside his hand. If Reggie didn't know any better, he heard a small chuckle accompanying it. _Bastard probably planned it, too_. But he couldn't prove it.

They got to room _7025_, and Kazuto made an effort to open the door before Reggie did it himself. A kind gesture, but the previous one left a bad taste in his mouth already. The nurse inside, a young Japanese woman named Aki Natsuki, greeted them. Or, more notably, his plus one instead. "_Kawatta koto aru_, _Kirigaya-kun?_ It's very nice to see you again." She gave him an amused smile.

"Oh-ah, _mochiron!_" Kazuto awkwardly muttered out after his formal bow to her. "It's good to see you, too, _Natsuki-san_\- eh?!"

"Hm, I see someone's gotten more muscle the last time around?" The nurse grinned after giving his posterior a tap -along with inspecting his shoulders for while, which the other teen tried in vain to resist.

_Serves him right. _Reggie thought in awkward silence during the struggle.

That's when the spectacles on the nurse's nose glimmered when she shot them over to Reggie's side. "_Oh?" _She gave him the same look she sent his partner. But with much more...curiosity. "I see. You're the assistant the glasses bureaucrat mention?"

Reggie suddenly got flashbacks from yesterday. He gulped. "Uh-_Hai_?" He stuttered out in Japanese, "Yes, I am?"

He nearly yelped when the attendant gave him the same treatment she had given Kazuto just moments before. Luckily this time, she didn't meet his six o'clock with a squeeze of her palm.

Natsuki foxily simpered. "You're much shorter for an American than I expected, and it looks like you have a bit more meat on your bones than _Kirigaya-kun _over there. But, I still would recommend 500 more calories in your diet to even the pace. _Okkee_?"

"Y-Yes ma'am?" He strumbled, not knowing what to say next. How could he?

Reggie and Kazuto exchanged quick glances. Then, somberly, sighed.

. . .

_**F**__inally, the end of the week. _Asada Shino relatively thought with a cold sweat. Just outside the school gates, there were several groups of students still about. But, not much. She was picked during her homeroom class for cleaning duty this week and luckily had the comfort of working mostly alone.

Two other girls were helping out, too. But, they essentially kept their distance as she had swept the back of the classroom. "Did you hear what happened last week in class with _Asada-san?_" "Yeah, I didn't believe it until I saw it for myself." The other girl giggled. "I told you she would throw up seeing a-"

Shino didn't hear what they finished after she was done with her part of the job. She justly finished putting on her overcoat and her mother's black scarf, grabbed her bag, and left upon shutting the wooden sliding door after her.

That didn't mean she didn't know what they were going to finish saying. Not even close.

She sighed and lifted her muffler up over her mouth to tolerate the breeze outside. It couldn't have been a little over an hour. There were still some issues regarding math after her last homework came back only a bit more above average. She knew it was an improvement over a two weeks ago test where she barely passed -partly because she got to school late after _complications_. But that issue still needed to be expanded on if she wanted to survive the Final exam and she knew it.

"I just need to keep trying, is all," Asada mumbled under her breath after starting her journey a bit southwest in the direction of her apartment. She didn't think Endou, her tormentor, was prowling around a corner or alley today since it was way past the time.

Nevertheless, with the sports field, Asada used to go around back to take a long way back home under strict use by the track team, and one of the coaches telling her to just use the front entrance, she didn't have the chance to make sure. Her old friend, Shinkawa Kyouji, had mentioned from the library yesterday that he could walk her home every day if she needed him to.

At the time, it was a nice gesture, and she thanked him very much but declined. He insisted that he wouldn't mind the least bit. Again she considered but, in the end, couldn't.

If she was going to become a better person on the surface: she knew it meant going at the obstacle alone and with resolve. If Sinon could stare down the barrel of a gun and not only fight back but win? Shino knew she could too.

_And tomorrow will prove it._ She thought with stride. All she needed to do was shake off some rust after that little _misshapen_ last week against that mercenary, McKnight. She still hadn't forgotten his username, and she aimed to pay some of that back by blowing his head off when she finds him. _Watch if I don't._ She glowered as she walked forward down the busy sidewalk.

For the next twenty minutes, nothing unusual happened on her way out of the central hub of Tokyo. To its quieter, less active, outskirts with a trace on whos-who.

It was a pain as much as worry that every business corner, every street pole, or just the feeling of being watched -even mingling within the diminishing crowds the further west she went- increased.

There were even several times she would look over her shoulder and see three blurry silhouettes. Or thought she did amongst the crowd. Similar coats and uniforms as hers. Was that them? Or just her eyes creating images from fear? Freely, Shino didn't care to stick around to find out by asking questions. She just increased her pace, the more the crowds of people trickle away to a few walking here and there around her.

She was too busy wondering what was behind her that she didn't realize the double pony-tail girl in uniform in front of her. Worse still, it _was_ one of Endou's so-called friends. "That was quicker than we thought, Asada Shino." The puffy girl stopped and singled someone behind Shino.

Since the street was practically dead, Asada faintly heard one or two shoes creeping up behind her. Instinctively, she whirled around and saw Endou and her other tall slender friend beside her. "I have to admit, _Asada-san,_" Endou sounded off, adjusting the lollipop in her mouth. "I didn't think we would catch you until some time next week. Hell, we had to go through the trouble of proactively walking you to your apartment to _check_ if you have the money this time. So, do you?"

Shino grimace. "No." She muttered out.

"What was _that?_" Endou stepped closer to her -almost enough to cause some unfortunate collision between them. Not that Shino was dumb enough to try. There were three of them and practically no one around this side of her neighborhood to help her or witness.

Gaping in anger and -mostly- fear. Asada Shino slowly unslung her school bag and held it tight in front of her. Almost expecting a confrontation like last week. She repeated again, "I don't have your money! And I never will!" She shouted at them. Feeling her eyes getting watery behind their lenses. "Please, just leave me alone! That's all I ask."

"If that's all you asked, we wouldn't be asking money in the first place now, would we?" Endou fired back. Her friends bobbed their heads in agreement like drones to their queen bee. She went on, "Besides, this is all _your_ fault, remember? If you hadn't got some uppity about us hanging out in your place and calling the cops, we would still be friends." She said matter-of-factly.

Asada already knew that was already bullcrap. And if Endou had any sense, she knew it was too. She had met Endou when she first arrived from the countryside to Tokyo some months back. At first, when the stiff-lipped brunette invited her over to become friends, Shino mistakenly assumed they were when they hanged out almost every lunch break and after school.

It was made so much worse whenever she and her friends regularly showed up uninvited. Leaving their stuff inside her room and, one day, bringing over older guys that she knew were trouble. Trouble enough that she called the cops.

Now, all that happened was the pain. She caught it in her voice when she shook her head: "No." She said repeatedly. "You used me. And that's not what friends do."

Shino started turning around and telling the puffy girl before to move out of her way and let her through. Briefly, she heard Endou sigh behind in frustration. "Well, if you're not going to cooperate-" The other girl grabbed the white stick of her candy and snapped it off. "-we'll do things another way." Flicking the handle to the side. Endou slowly raised her palm out a foot or two from Shino's face when she turned back around.

Shino felt a jerk inside her chest as her eyes grew. Then, all at once, Endou's pinkie all the way up to middle finger closed. With her index and thumb pointing perpetually from one another...Forming a distinct gun shape at her. Just saying the word almost made Asada's stomach want to hurtle her breakfast.

And she would have too. All until she heard someone call out her name. "Asada? What are you doing here?"

Abruptly, the four girls stirred their attention to a boy closing the dark yellow taxi car beside him on the quiet street. As it went by, Asada's eyes adjusted from their dreaded focus and on the guy who just got off. Her jaw nearly dropped when she recognized it was Reggie.

He went on with a small sniff, "Come on, I thought you said you needed help with your studies? God only knows we both need it." He joked with a light chuckle.

As incognito as possible -mostly since he cupped a black-gloved fist over his red-nose. The American calmly strolled over to Asada and gently took her hand like they were leaving a crime scene. The surprised expressions on Endou and her lackeys sent were ones Asada seldom saw as they discreetly. If ever.

They managed to return to their apartments without incident -just a five to ten minute walk away in relative silence as Reggie led the way. When they got near the stairs, Reggie finally let go of her hand. Shino looked back at it and then, mostly, back at him. "_A-Arigatō._"

"_Nan'notameni?_" Reggie asked conspicuously. "They seemed pretty nice from afar."

"You know what I mean." Shino amusingly shook her head. "I thought you'd be inside your room after I left school?" She asked.

Reggie, even with a gloved hand encompassing his red-nose, admitted with some level of authenticity: "Honestly, I was thinking the same thing about you." If the sun was playing tricks on her as it peeked through one of the many clouds above and bouncing off her oval-lenses -Shino would be a liar if she didn't notice the slight disappointment off Reggie's pale innocent features.

For the life of her, she didn't notice her mouth forming a smile until it did it. _Or his...almost piercing brown eyes. And his-_

_Wh-What the-?! _Asada shook her head in a daze as if shaking off a bright flash off a smartphone too close for comfort. _Where the world did that come from?!_ She thought in embarrassed fluster.

Luckily for her, she didn't notice Reggie had excused himself and let off a hurtful sneeze back into the desolate street by their apartments. For that, she was glad -and, disappointed herself- he didn't catch on. The sudden rise to a temperature around her face and her chest picking up in random rhyme did nothing to help her anxiety.

Her body, or maybe her brain's instruction to her mouth, suddenly cut to the chase. "D-Did you mean what you said earlier, _Reggie-san?_ About the...the tutoring session?" She added the last part when he turned back. Momentarily confused, what she was referring to exactly.

"Oh." He understood what she meant when it registered. He rubbed the back of his neck with ambiguity. "Well, um.." His other hand was busy making sure he didn't blow another salvo of mucus. Even after he looked hesitant what to say.

With the cold winds of winter blowing by, and Reggie looking as if him cupping a hand over his nose wasn't an option anymore, they both agreed to head to their respective rooms. Even so, up the walk up the stairs, Shino felt dishearten that he couldn't agree to her request. She hadn't expected to say yes, but still, she hoped anyhow.

However, when they got on top of the steps, Reggie, his ears were red -either the cold or something else- did tell her, "If...you're available tomorrow. I think I can work something out with you, Asada. Is...that fine by you?"

Shino blinked. "_Hai,_" She moved a lock of hair behind herself, almost automatically. "I'd… I'd like that, _Reggie-san_. Th-Thank you."

Shortly after Reggie hurriedly departed, he gave her a stiff bow she was surprised to see, after they exchanged numbers. Discussing the date and time later today. The fact this whole exchange happened right after Endou and her friends tried mugging her was the last thing she expected. Let alone, seeing the other boy so soon.

_But why is my heart still beating?_ She asked, placing her hand over her chest. Still, unsure. For a split-second, Asada Shino thought she saw someone by the lower end of the street corner. Yet, she was too far away to pay it any mind. For now, she nodded to herself and entered her room.

Sending one last look three doors down before shutting the door and finally getting ready to play GGO.

. . .

**S**hortly after, Kirigaya Kazuto and his partner, Reggie McKnight, arrived at Toritsu Central Hospital near Tokyo's outskirts, but not far away from the SAO Survivor School for a big trip -there were a few problems off the bat.

Originally, they were earnest. When the American hamstrung him to room _7025_ for his first dive into Gun Gale Online, the nurse taking care of his body, Aki Natsuki, made the long-time-no-see feeling more...hard with her carefree nature. Moreover, when her advances shifted from him to Reginald. Kazuo wished he could have warned the American, but what could you do when it was too late?

Next thing he knew it, he was having electrodes being strapped onto his chest to checks his pulse and measure his heart rate. All prerequisite measures for any off chance that he were to be "shot" in-game and die in real life.

If players didn't have their brains practically _burnt out_ like in Sword Art Online, why did these three ex-GGO players practically suffer a similar fate? At least for now?

That idea he conjured up Wednesday still made rainclouds in his thoughts. Kazuto wasn't sure what the correct answer to it all was. _That's not even mentioning the four-eyed bureaucrat, Kikuka Seijirou, real reasoning for bringing Reginald all the way out from America._ Along with why the other teen had a small vendetta against him. Again did they meet before? And if so, when was that?

That thought went out the window once he got settled and, upon placing the hospital's AmuSphere over his eyes and Natuski giving him the green-light -McKnight ran by him to not stay out in the open too much. Kazuto asked him how he could find him.

His counterpart, slyly, said, "You'll stand out, believe me. I'll find you." Which didn't help him besides running the basics?

Kazuto sighed and layed himself down on the comfort of the rest bed he was in. The last thing he saw below the VR's dark visor was Natuski and Reginald, giving him soft salutes (the other teen was more irresolute). He sighed again and, feeling the hums of the VR set inside his ears, effectively shouted out, "Link Start!" And was beamed in.

That was over an hour ago -maybe less. Now?

Now, upon entering the cyberpunk supercity of GGO -officially called SBC Glocken, with the strong smell of smoke and metal in the air- Kirito's jaw nearly fell off from the glass surface of a building he stared at. Not what was inside, since there was nothing to see, but his fair appearance.

_What the hell!?_ He thought with a mixture of horror and embarrassed shock. He had a bad feeling the moderator, upon converting his account way before entering GGO's spawn pad. He couldn't imagine it was going to be like this!

His avatar was a bit shorter and paler than his real-life body. Far shorter and, on appearance, more fragile-looking than his opposite account in ALO.

Which wouldn't have been a problem...If he didn't have long black hair to match his feminine new-look.

He groaned for perhaps the third time. _Or was it the fourth?_ He couldn't remember since one of the few players he saw wearing a pilot's helmet and goggles exultingly offered to purchase his account while calling me "miss." after spotting him laminating his reflection.

The fact Kirito checked his chest to make sure it was as flat as it was in real life was a start. It seemed like his privates were in good order too. _Any more embarrassment, and I'll have to rethink this whole operation._ Not that he could anyway. No matter how much he didn't want to admit it.

"_Gomennasai._" He told the slightly older player and scooting away since the other guy practically pinned him to the wall when finding out apparently Kirito's female avatar -for males at least- was super rare and doubled the price to buy it from him. Since it was his converted account and was still linked to his account from Alfheim, Kirito relayed the information back and gently shook his head. Adding, "Have a good day."

Walking further down the grease smoke bridged away from the spawn platform, Kirito heard the man over his shoulder, "I-If you change your mind, can I be the first one at the bid?" The player shouted in hopeless hope. Kirito, begrudgingly, continued forward on the foggy bridge ahead of him.

The next half hour (or maybe even two, since he got a lost a few times) was some of the most unpleasant he discovered in a long time. It was an iota towards the middle or end of SAO's cycle when other players mistook him for a girl. He hated to admit it, especially now, since his hair was fairly long -for a guy at least- and his face wasn't exactly "manly" in every sense of the word. None of that mattered whenever he happened to run into the few groups he ran by the mostly empty streets in Glocken.

Several jeering remarks of: "Hey, how are you cutie?" or "Want to get a drink? I bar around back." The further inland he went inside the city was widespread. The only bright side was mostly open and ghostly roads like his partner had run by him yesterday. It made him think how much larger these remarks would increase if it was normal. Let alone for the tournament.

_God, where the hell is Reginald when I need him?_ Was the thought that popped up every moment it happened to occur the more he trotted by.

To escape the scene and -not draw too much notice for right now, he passed through an alleyway between one or two empty shops. Somewhat reminding him of how the Dicey Cafe was positioned- before turning the corner. He noticed a small crowd forming up ahead. One of those flying advertisements -this one being incredibility large, almost like a movie theater screen- that wandered around the city was displayed out in front of them to do just that.

Unable to see what was on the screen -and why all the commotion. Kirito started walking over there. "_Sumimasen_," He asked, realizing his voice had a slight pitch in it, "what's going on?"

"Shh!" One of the players -surprisingly enough was a girl gamer- gestured with her eyes on the screen. Only stating, "It just started, be quiet!"

"What is-?" Kirito's question was answered when the advisement cut to a white room with a quick flash text of _MMO Stream_ on-screen.

A player who looked to be in his twenties, wearing a dark-gray cloak with goggles and had a distinct red short mohawk, sat in an equally as white chair inside the room. Across from him was a cheerful girl with cat ears and somewhat loose yellow clothing. They both had their Gamertags displayed over there heads as they got ready -mostly the girl.

The user ID over the guy player, Yamikaze, who won 2nd place from the 2nd BoB tournament, was enough for Kirito to move through the preoccupied crowd in a hurry. Not because he knew him before this week. But because Kirito recognized his name. And how he was there in the same MMO stream from the reports, with the supposedly killed in-game player called XeXeeD.

Getting to the edge of the railings where the ad was stationary a few feet away for a better view. The cat-girl began stating, "-with the unfortunate and unknown disappearances of a few of our veteran GGO players," -The Cait Sith-modeled host didn't mention the rumors and reality to her statement. Kirito wasn't sure if she had to watch what she reveled to calm things down- "the runner-up to last month's BoB tournament, Yamikaze, is here again today to share his thoughts on things!" She turned her eager head over to him.

"Not necessary on the affairs on the state Gun Gale Online is now," Yamikaze seemed as uneager but didn't bother masking it. "But to be short on the manner, the fact that all three of them, XeXeeD included, seemingly went offline in a week or two in between could be another ploy or tactic to throw off the competition." He shrugged. "Knowing him, it's likely to be all too true."

"Are you suggesting XeXeeD's unexpected absence from the game could be a hidden strategy for tomorrow's tournament? And the two players: Pale Rider and Lightly Salted Tarako, are in on it?" The female broadcaster practically inquired with deep wonder.

Yamikaze was quick to shake his head. "I'm not saying that in particular, it's just a hunch. But something could arise because of it. I don't know what it could be, but at this point, wouldn't the American company, Zaskar, would reveal the truth by now?" He spoke with conviction as if it was the only option to make sense at things.

Someone from Kirito's right found his way through the crowd and, from it looks like, paused before standing by him. "Hell of a show, isn't it?" The player inquired.

"Yeah, I guess so," Kirito sent the other guy a skeptical glance. Believing this was the start of a lewd conversation from his avatar's appearance.

Surprisingly enough, the other player instead casually leaned on the railing, too. Almost too adequately to test gravity's patience. He nodded his head, saying, "Yup, stir up the hornet's nest long enough and the guy who did it would turn tail and run. But, give the hornets enough time, they'll eventually go back home and forget it ever happened." The player sent a guileful look at Kirito's way. "Then, when the guy comes back with a torch, you think they'll be any left to get all hot -no pun intend- and bother about? I don't think so." He pulled out a pack of gum and stuck a stick inside his mouth. Not bothering much to ask if Kirito wanted one, too.

As the two players inside the floating ad eventually diverted to the topic of BoB and how it will remain on schedule tomorrow and to find the local hub or pub to watch it, Kirito looked over to the other player and winced.

The other guy -who looked to be a teen around his age in a brownish soldier's uniform- had the look of someone who was obviously joking, but, for some urgent feelings, was hiding the truth between the lines -just like the broadcasters on screen. Since Kirito only practiced, for the moment, at lying to protect his loved ones he could tell by now if someone else was doing it too.

He asked, with a bad feeling inside his virtual feminine avatar's stomach, "Who are you?"

The other teen gave him a sly grin that would invoke suspicion as if to say, _You really don't know, do you?_ But Kirito had more than enough suspicion towards the other player to know almost why. He looked _too_ familiar.

When he got a better look at him -now that he wasn't leaning against the railing that separated him from falling face-first down the asphalt below. Kirito notice the player not only wore a light formal Khaki uniform with trousers and a field cap to match with clear pale skin, short black hair underneath, and crimson-red eyes. When he focused on the other player's red eyes and shrewd expression long enough: it hit him.

"Re-Reginald?"

The other teen's grin grew with an amused snort. "_McKnight_, while we're in here, Kirito." He scanned the white long-sleeve, gray pants, and..feminine appearance on his partner. "I see you're fitting right in?" He lightly laughed at the sight.

"Don't remind, please," Kirito told him. "It's bad enough I was being hit on when I got here..."

"At least it's a rare avatar, right?" Regg-McKnight uncannily pointed out. Which didn't make Kirito feel better. "Well," He shrugged. "Welcome to Gun Gale, swords_man_."

**Author's Note: Thank you for reading the newest addition today! If you enjoyed it, please leave your thoughts and favorite/follow for more updates! Have yourself a good one.**


	8. Chapter 8

**S**inon was not in the mood for anything else besides prepping up for tomorrow's qualifiers. But, her friend, Shinkawa Kyouji (he went by Spiegel in GGO), said, "Come on, _Sinon-chan_. You haven't played yet, and you've been studying all week! They and I will be thankful to see you over there, I'm sure of it."

"Hmph," Sinon chewed on that moment before, finally saying, "All right, then. But, for just a couple of minutes." She stuck her open palm virtual hands inside her yellow casual sweater. As they walked down the empty streets of SBC Glocken, she quickly mentioned, "If I'm going to be prepared, I better be sharp for BoB. And how am I supposed to do that if I slack off now?" A week of constant schooling and other bumps in the road tended to do that.

"Yes! Uh, Gotcha," Spiegel nervously laughed. Which made Sinon think she took it not so lightly. Luckily he shook his head in assurance. "Still, it's good to see your back to yourself again."

Spiegel's avatar body-type was a tad leaner and much taller than how he looked in real-life. Here he had faint -almost gray- skin and a long silver pony-tail to match. Besides the green camouflage pattern, long-sleeve tunic, body-vest, and cargo pants, he certainly was a different person here than IRL. He was also the few people, besides her grandparents and mother, she could trust. Let alone call a friend. She was glad for him.

Still walking down one of the many foggy bridges, he then asked her, "What do you plan on doing tomorrow, by the way? Before the tournament, I mean."

"Tomorrow?" Sinon asked -mostly because you didn't always talk about what happened outside the virtual world too often. It defeated the purpose of escaping what went on outside of it. "No offense," She shook her head, "but I'd rather not talk about the real world as much here, _Spiegel-san_. There's...Too much on my mind lately." She brokered calmly, but not too rudely.

That part was more accurate than anything she said prior. Mostly because even after she shouted _Link Start!_ -The most excited she'd ever been in a while- Sinon _did_ have a lot on her mind. More specifically, with Reggie.

More than an hour ago, the down-with-the-weather American had somehow been able to prevent her from being mugged by her school bullies, Endou, and her two cronies. And get her back in time to the apartments safely.

Somewhere along the way, Sinon had managed to get Reggie to answer the question she asked him yesterday about tutoring her. She wasn't so sure why she wanted to do that so urgently with him -since they had met only almost a week ago.

But, something about it felt like the right thing to do. And when Reggie said yes, the feeling was emphasized.

It was probably that thought that made her add, "But, I'll probably end up doing some light studying a couple of hours ahead of time, maybe after, I don't know." _We hadn't agreed on a time yet._

"Huh," After a few seconds in thought, Spiegel, almost like he was feeling how that sounded, nodded. "..._Sōdesu ka._" He said again, only a little morbidly?

Sinon sent him a concerned look. "What's wrong, did I say something funny?"

"N-No, I was just-!" Spiegel rubbed his creamy cheek with the side of his fingerless gloves for a moment. Then, after gathering himself, he said, "Just a bit nervous for next week. My father wants me to pass my tests, too, and wouldn't let it down if I came back with anything less than a high score. Being a doctor down the road is no simple walk, either."

"_E e_," Sinon brought out, "here's...hoping, we come out on top." She briskly, but determinedly, said the phrase Reggie once ran by her last time they talked. Hoping it brought, well, at the very least, spirit into her friend's stomach.

It might have taken another second of hesitation on his face. But, after another one, he gave back a determined look to go with his grin. The next couple minutes of traveling through the smoke, oiled, cordite city with its high towers and overwhelming amounts of bridges, escalators, and stairs. The two high-school teens found the place they were looking for. A local bar.

"After you, _Sinon-chan_," Spiegel politely signaled. The fact the doors were automatic in this particular bar, made it seem the other teen was joking. The fact his face lit up red said he didn't know.

"Thanks," Sinon respected what he was doing nevertheless.

Entering the more nightclubish, but still moderately populated, atmosphere the bar gave off. A few groups of players here and there in separate booths or tables gave them a glance or two -some more than just a glance directed at Sinon distinctly. Despite the changing climate of GGO, a problem of peeping that didn't seem to go away no matter how much she wishes it did. Kicking the guys that got too close for comfort made the feeling mutual at best.

"Yo, Sinon!" Someone with a harsh voice exclaimed over by a small booth tucked away from the entrance. "Glad you came. Come on, have a drink with us!"

If the visible yellow-brown cowboy hat and outfit didn't say who it was, Sinon could have guessed by the voice alone. They went over. "Hey, Dyne," she greeted the trigger-happy gunman (_when he wasn't being ambushed_). "What do you want, bringing _us_ all the way over here?"

"Don't be so heartless." Dyne pretended to look visibly hurt. Or maybe because he had too much to drink, she couldn't tell.

Most of Sinon's ex-comrades, Jin, Storm, and Ginrou, greeted her cheerfully -probably drinking also, but not nearly as much. Taking a seat across from them, Sinon and Sepigel waited for the rock-faced mustache player to empty another mug.

Then, once he had, he said, "Seeing how you're cutting right down the middle for a start, I'll get right down to the chance, too…" He hiccuped.

Sinon, laying her elbow on the rickety-steel round-table with the most unenthusiastic face she could put on with her cheek also resting on her fist. Gave her friend a questionable glance. "He didn't tell me what this was for," Spiegel gave an honest nervous response.

She lamented and turned back. "Go on, then. Let's hear it."

"Great! It won't be long, I promise. Right, boys?" Dyne called for the rest of his squadron. All but, Ginrou -who was half-awake, half-passing out from the alcohol- nodded in unison. _And I'm supposed to take this seriously?_ Sinon thought unconvinced what her former squad leader had to say. He went on, "You obviously know about the Death Gun rumor around GGO, correct?"

"Who hasn't at this point?" The advertisements around the supercity wouldn't shut up about it. Sinon couldn't say she didn't really believe them. It sounded false and far fetched.

"Well," Dyne began. "There's been talk the last few days about how BoB will be now. I'm not saying those rumors are true, you and I both know that. But, seeing how, not only XeXeeD, Pale Rider, and what's-his-face, are 'offline,'" -he emphasized the word with doubt "a real opportunity _could_ be found here."

"And what does that mean?" Sinon asked him. Noticing Spiegel was leaning in, oddly intrigued.

Keeping his voice down, as if the other players nearby were eavesdropping, Dyne said one word: "Cooperation."

"What?"

"If enough of us make it past the preliminaries tomorrow afternoon," He paused for that to sink in. "We can have a real chance of winning something _big_ in the finals. If we were to have -as I said- _cooperation_, Sinon." He left it at that. Then, leaned in close. "So...are you in?"

"You're serious?" Sinon asked skeptically. When Dyne smiled and nodded enthusiastically, she got up from her seat. "In that case, I'll have to say no."

Dyne's expression, along with his squad, dropped. "What? W-Why?"

"Probably because of our little 'mix-up' last Sunday night?" She reminded him and went into details during their failed operation with scorn. Seeing how they were cut to pieces afterward. "If that's the way it's going to be out there, Dyne, I don't want any part of it. Thanks, but I'm better off alone."

Sinon and Spiegel got up and left the bar disappointed than ever -especially her- in stony silence. Hearing her ex-comrade shout out behind her, "Y-You won't tell anyone, right?!"

Sinon didn't answer. Not that she was going to anyway.

After that waste of time and effort, making the trip over there and, Spiegel, apologizing for it. Sinon assured him it wasn't his fault. _Honestly, it's mine for thinking he had new information about the other players._ She shook her head. _Shows what I know._ Still, Sinon thought about it.

The idea of forming a team, if some players happened to make it to the final round, just rubbed her the wrong way. It sounded appalling, but didn't that count as cheating for the sake of it? To her, it was. How was she supposed to get stronger and overcome issues around her here unless it was just her and her gun? Let alone, for the most part, in real life.

Still bitter about this exchange, Sinon headed over to the gun shop. She went around town for target practice after Spiegel had to unexpectedly leave. Saying something about his studies in the real world. She understood. Work never sleeps, she guessed.

Able to score some decent hits with her pistol, a Glock 18C, acted almost like a mini submachine gun. It seemed no matter how fast or how zigzagging the target dummies moved: Sinon's shot was on point more often than not hitting center. Switching to her Hecate II sniper, her signature weapon, made the point drive home after taking repeated shots off her target's heads from afar. _One-shot. One kill. _Was her motto. She practiced a few more times until getting eventually bored and leaving the shooting range -other players still banging away as she left the area. It wasn't until the electronic gate shut behind her that she heard some commotion by the gambling game, _Untouchable!_ in the other room.

Curious, she wandered over and was surprised to not only see a sizable crowd there. But also a young newbie, as evident from the gray uniform and blackish pants.

Upon closer look, from the long black hair, it was a girl all right. Which made Sinon wistfully sigh. She always enjoyed seeing another sucker throwing their money and losing it into the jackpot after the NPC on the far end of the lane eventually shot them dead. Seeing another girl do it, meanwhile, was way worse. Especially with some of the guys around her jeering already.

If she had known any better. Not only wouldn't that girl have made it past the ten-meter mark, evad volleys of gunfire, and, after dodging the NPC's dirty laser blast trick at the end and winning it all? She would have called the person who said that crazy.

Sinon blinked in dismay. _How did she do that? _

Amazingly bewildered, Sinon stood there in awe as other players who felt the same way, immediately hurried over to congratulate the black haired girl. If they hadn't done that, Sinon wouldn't have noticed a brown uniform boy, who almost had the same look as her. Out in the open as the crowd dispersed.

When she noticed he had dark, _red_ eyes. Sinon recognized who that was. And, feeling her lips skin back into a snarl -she stormed over to him.

_**. . .**_

**S**tanding around not doing much since they got here. McKnight had to make sure the ex-SAO player, Kirito, got what he needed for tomorrow's qualifier rounds. And what better way than the local gun shop?

Almost a carbon replica of its US counterpart -all say for the more techno hyper beats than the arcade one back home- was always his favorite due to the enormous variety of weapons and, of course, affordability. _Too bad I'm stuck with one._ McKnight thought. His crimson eyes gesturing the certain...girly-looking player behind him into the cheerful store.

"Wow," Kirito muttered out when they got inside. "I didn't think there wouldn't be many different types of guns?" His partner made out. The number of guns here was displayed digitally on the walls and between sections with ammo and, sometimes, holographic 3D models of certain types. Sure enough, it fit the description. "Way more gear than Lizbeth has at her shop, that's for sure." He muttered to himself.

"Who?" McKnight asked the swordsman -or would it be a woman? Since he nearly looked like one?

"Ah-Nobody," Kirito caught himself after the fact. McKnight could obviously see _that_ fact was a lie. But didn't call him on it -more pressing matters to attend to.

One of which was, "In that case, to get the right gear and weapon for the job, I'll need to know your stats first of all."

"Stats, right." The swordsman repeated with care as if to remind himself how to do that. McKnight didn't think he'd have to hold the Hero of Aincard's hand during the process. Soundly he didn't have to. "Got it!" Kirito flipped the menu interface revealing his character's stats and the progression and gear he had on. Right now, it was marked as _GGO BASIC_ in Japanese for the swordsman's current attire. "Looks like it's the same from ALO, but more so emphasized on Strength than Agility first here."

"Consider yourself lucky then." McKnight pointed out with a shrug. Kirito sent him an unamused look. "What?"

He crossed his arms. "Because that was the exact same thing you told me several minutes _ago_ on how 'lucky' I was to get this specific avatar." He drew back a piece of his long black hair away from his vision and back behind his ear.

McKnight hid a laugh and gave the swordsman's appearance another quick scan up to down. It didn't take him long to come up with a response. "Think of it this way, at least the enemy will go easy on you since you look like a girl." He shrugged, again -hiding another laugh.

Which didn't seem to help his counterpart on this side of the Pacific very much? McKnight didn't blame him. This VR shooter's stance on customization was pretty easy to get heated about since he wasn't too fond of it himself. You might get the majority of how you looked, but it was seldom to get everything you wanted. There was no way to manually and interchangeably alter your appearance with the flip of a switch. Unless you tried to reset your account over a dozen times that is.

Something McKnight obtained, unfortunately, intimately about when Gun Gale spawned him the size of a kid once.

His current appearance, all said for his short black hair under his butternut field cap, and red eyes and only lighter skin tone from his pale white in real life, was his tallest figure so far. Which wasn't saying much since he was as tall, maybe shorter than Kirito.

The other teen then said questionably, "And continue getting hit on is better?" He shook his head, "Thanks, but no thanks. I'd prefer-" Suddenly a flash of realization flooded the Japanese teen's purplish eyes -guess he wasn't the only one with lousy eye coloring. Suspiciously, Kirito then shifted gears and asked: "What were _you_ doing before you got here anyway, McKnight?"

"That's easy. I was-" McKnight felt the nerves of his person shoot up on his binary-coded spine.

That wasn't a question he expected the other teen to ask him at this point in time. Mostly because Kirito hadn't asked him back at the bridge with the crowd watching the MMO Stream.

Asada, his neighbor, was in some trouble after McKnight's taxi took a detour from Tokyo Traffic. A good time, too. The three other girls in uniform surrounding her didn't look like they wanted to say hi. After, he managed to get her out of there -the weather beating the hell out of his nose, too. At the time, McKnight wasn't quite sure why he had used the excuse of Asada missing their tutoring session since they didn't agree to one prior.

But, next thing he knew it, he ended up actually deciding to have one sometime tomorrow. Oddly he felt...jittery when he told her he would go, and not because of sneezing a storm along the way. _This was the second time, too._ He wondered, oddly bothered. Finally, expecting Japan's weather was getting the best of him.

Still, it felt weird, to say the least.

When Kirito gave him a funny look, McKnight snapped his thoughts back in order.

As unbothered as possible, he managed to say, "S-Seeing how much traffic there was on the way back from the hospital...can you blame me for being late?" He masked his thoughts with a purpose.

Kirito gave him another questioning stare McKnight had given him before strapping him in the death trap that was his motorcycle on the ride to the hospital. McKnight gave one back of his own, though a tad bit forced.

After about five or ten seconds of the world's shortest staring contest, Kirito decided to discharge. "All right, then." His voice allowed, with some doubt. "What happens now?"

McKnight blew out a heartful sigh. "Right. Uh if we're going to do this right then," He looked over his shoulder to one of the rifles to the wall nearest to him. "I reckon a good start -since your stats do show it- would be a good assault rifle or submachine gun like mine. A few more plasma grenades could go a long way, too. That way, you'll be able to wallop the enemy and run away quicker. Some armor wouldn't hurt either- Why are you making that face again?" McKnight asked, when he took notice of the disgruntled swordsman's expression.

Since he had most of his attention to the pretty image of an M16 tucked near a holographic display when barely looking at Kirito's direction. McKnight realized he wasn't directing it towards him. It was aimed at the interface panel. "H-How much would all that be again?" Kirito asked as if watching a puppy jump off a roof.

"A lot," McKnight replied. "Why?"

Hesitantly, the teen pointed a shaky finger to the screen's upper left corner. "I only have 2,000 credits, " Kirito muttered out, expecting that it would cost him every nickel of it despite the considerable amount.

But he wasn't the one paying for it. "Relax, I'm covering it." McKnight held up a hand expecting protest, "I don't like it better than you, but Mr. Seijirou instructed me to make sure you're up and ready for Gun Gale, and I aim to do it. Just don't take it lightly."

Kirito uttered something, unsure under his breath. A moment later, he asked, "_Shikashi_... isn't there another way I could earn money? O-On my own, I mean like a mission or something?"

Putting the finger on it, McKnight peered around. "Is it still here?" He mumbled.

"What is?"

"That place." McKnight pointed over his shoulder when he spotted it. Promptly hearing the swordsman shuffling his feet to where his gloved finger pointed.

"_Un-...touchable_?" Kirito read out in plain English from the sign hanging above.

"Right the first time." McKnight nodded. "If you're serious about winning it big," -he bobbed his head over to the closed-off room- "that's a good place to start."

Sure enough, they entered the walled-off area.

Being a short room. The gambling game was about three yards wide and twenty being extended. The flooring inside was coated purple-steel, and there was a saloon roughly centered on the corner right for the game. The narrow prairie track led to it. Gated off by what cattle and horses were kept in during the Old West -probably.

And just like the design, a smug, gun-trotting cowboy was at the end of it. "Let's go, Chicken!" The NPC declared in the language he dressed up for.

Giving a short rundown. You had to get as close as possible to tag the handsome-looking gentleman at the end of it without being shot to kingdom come and win the jackpot of..._295,000_. Kirito nodded and understood after the explanation. McKnight still wasn't convinced the swordsman would do it -until he began walking over to the front gates after another player failed ten-meters inland.

"_Ōi__,_ look at another newbie throwing her money away." Someone behind him whispered, "_E e_, let's stick around and see how far this cutie gets shot."

McKnight frowned at that. But not necessarily like they were wrong. The way this game worked? That was the idea.

Had he known that this wasn't one of those times, he wouldn't feel his vision retreating behind their digital sockets.

The minute Kirito, for some unbelievable reflex skills he'd ever seen, managed to get past the ten-yard mark unscathed. _Predicate_ the hail of bullets from the gunman's revolver coming towards him. Dodge the NPC's near point-blank laser attack. And tag the cowboy. Winning all the money from the passed hundreds, -no...thousands!- of players that tried and failed?

He wouldn't have believed it.

Standing there, speechless. Someone behind McKnight, probably the same guy who mocked Kirito in the beginning, stammered out: "M-Man, who is she..?"

"_Kuso,_" McKnight swore and would have asked the same thing if he didn't know Kirito was a guy. "By God, he actually did it."

While the crowd dispersed -most trotting over to greet and congratulate Kirito- somebody off to his left shoulder shouted, "Hey, you!" McKnight, dubious, turned and was taken back that the approaching angry figure was a...blue-haired girl? She barked on, "I've been looking all over for you! _McKnight_."

"Huh?" McKnight quirked up. "Do I know you?"

"Don't play dumb with me!" She growled, pulling his collar close to meet the fire in her eyes. "You have guts showing your face around here, you damn mercenary!"

McKnight glared and slapped her hold off him. For a moment, she looked surprised because of that. He went on, "Now, I remember," He nodded as he spoke hard and flat, "You're that damn sniper who tried to take a shot at him Sunday night." He recalled, sending her a savage grin. "Still angry about me putting a bullet between your eyes?"

Her pale face went red. "Why, you-!"

Angrily she took a step forward, and McKnight replied back in stride. Her blue eyes shooting back at his red ones. Like an artillery duel waiting to happen. And he didn't aim to miss.

_**. . .**_

**"T**hat was _Sugoi_, new girl!" One boulder-shaped player exclaimed out to Kirito. Another row of nods followed with someone else adding, "_Hai! _I've never seen anyone with those kinds of reflexes."

"_Doumo Arigatou,_ it was uh...nothing", Kirito nervously laughed. Mostly because he didn't see what he did was _that_ big of a deal. Let alone get so much attention for it. The Bullet Lines, as the system here in GGO, referred to them as, were pinpointed red lines that marked either the most likely or, sometimes seldom spots, a bullet was going to hit you by. Helping vastly narrow down the places where they were going. If anything, he thanked them the most.

That didn't mean everyone else around him felt the same way. "B-But, how'd you know when to time gettin' blasted by the gunman's lasers at the end?" The same player from before asked, eagerly -as if finding the answer to a hard test possible by the class brainiac.

If it wasn't for the shouting and bickering through the crowd towards the front entrance, Kirito guessed he probably would have said something along the lines of _Isn't that the point of the game?_ _To predicate the Bullet Line?_ In the most girlish, energetic manner possible -considering he quite literally looked the part and could help out somewhere down the line for information. But when he heard: "McKnight-!" Followed by something less distasteful...

He immediately excused himself, leaving the players around him still awestruck and confused. What did Reginald end up doing? Was what ran through Kirito's mind.

Sure enough, the American boy was there in the middle of it. Trading death glares that, if looks could kill, would fit the description of someone one who was about to do so quite nicely.

When Kirito managed to slither his way to the front of the crowd, he realized his partner was sending that off...to a girl?

"As I said before, _mercenary,_" The player in question, a young pale girl -maybe around their age with noticeable light-blue hair- roared off: "You have no sense of strength. You're just a low dog hired gun with no sense of formality!"

McKnight laughed as if that was funny. "Says the camping sniper, yeah, _you're_ strong," He mocked. "How's picking off players that can't even shoot back from afar, better?" He retaliated.

"And you're better for shooting players that already surrendered?" She retorted

"Like hell, you were!" McKnight returned back.

"_Okkē! Okkē!_ Enough, you two!" Kirito shouted with a small pitch as he got in between them. He didn't know why and how this happened and who happened to start the fight. What he did know was something pretty terrible was going to happen real quick if no one intervened.

The blue-haired girl then shot a look at him. Kirito's avatar _might_ have been several inches taller than her. But the angry expression on her face no doubt could have knocked him down a notch. Surprisingly, her face softened a tad bit. "Who are you?" She asked, her voice obviously holding in the bitterness aimed at McKnight -who was currently behind him no doubt doing the same.

"Oh, ah- I'm Kirito," He answered hesitantly. Not wanting to take her current good nature to waste. The Black Swordsman added just as fast, "S-Sorry for any troubles. Uh, me and my um...boyfriend," -_He's going to kill me!_\- "was showing me around for the tournament since it's my first day." He giggled nervously to go on with the charade.

"Wait, _wha-?_" Kirito sent McKnight a flash. _Shut up and relax! I know what I'm doing, _His face meant. Sort of.

McKnight growled but more or less took the hint. Their job was to get ready for a possible fight with Death Gun. Not a random girl.

"_Boyfriend?_" Nevertheless, she found some amusement in that. After another second, she nodded with a grin, "Fine, then. Since it's your first day, I won't get in the way between you _two_."

Kirito blew out a mental sigh. Both for de-escalating the situation and, possibly, get a description for Death Gun later. The current reports of Death Gun were vague at best. McKnight -and everyone around them?- grunted in some disgruntled fashion at that.

Turning sharply around, the blue hair -sniper?- said, "My name's Sinon, by the way." Sending a small look, Kirito's direction. And, to his fellow teen, a resentful one. Before leaving.

Seeing how...Sinon was gone. The pretty disappointed crowd -the two of them, conjured up- began leaving, too. Meanwhile, McKnight sent his own look _his_ way. "_Boyfriend?_" He repeated, contemptuously. "Why in God's name would you say that!?"

"What was I supposed to say?" Kirito asked, honestly. "It was the first thing that came out after you and uh Sinon were fighting. After all, you said my appearance could work to our benefit, didn't you?"

McKnight looked bluntly at him. As if thinking he was speaking Mandarin or something. Looking around and noticing several players sticking around whispering and gesturing their way, McKnight frustratedly said, "Let's get off here." Like a guild-leader to the party's smartass. Kirito wasn't sure his speech came off that way. But didn't bother asking the American about it.

The two boarded the gun store like before. The only difference was Kirito was there only for spectating and dragging his shoes around with McKnight stringing him along. Checking off a mental checklist and occasionally stopping and thinking about what to get next. Ranging from armor, a holster, grenades, a light black pistol called -what was it?- a Beretta 9? Or M9? Something along those lines.

It was only after half an hour of this trend that Kirito had to prick up and ask, "Anything else?"

McKnight almost looked as if he had forgotten he was there. Kirito grunted. After another moment or two. The Khaki uniformed teen, Unenthusiastically, said, "I've been trying to figure out whether an SMG would fit well in your STR-AGI -strength and agility- class or something heavier. I haven't decided yet."

_Shouldn't that be my job, then?_ Kirito thought wonderingly. But knew it wouldn't do him any good -McKnight went on pretending he wasn't there. Even humming a tone.

Having his eyes wander over his resigned expression, Kirito blew out a sigh and took a double-take when he spotted something familiar off in the right corner of the room. "_Nē_, what's that over there?" He asked out loud. Walking over to the display with a mix of wonder and surprise. When he got close, he said, "I didn't think they had swords in here, too!"

Labeled Kagemitsu G4, or Photon Sword, seemed to resemble a metal-tube with various colors that could be almost-completely coated with the user's choice. According to the record, flipping the switch will ignite a purple plasma blade.

"Don't you think that's pushing it?" McKnight asked, slightly frustrated when he had to rush over to see why Kirito _had_ rushed over first.

He shrugged. "If they're selling it. It must be good." Kirito admitted happily enough. Since he was more familiar with a sword than a gun. His two-years in SAO and sparring with his younger sister, Sugu, only proved that. McKnight was in the minute of protesting. But, stopped halfway when Kirito already chose his blade's color -black- and pressed the button to purchase it.

A small little robot resembling a mobile wastebasket suddenly drove and appeared behind them when it greeted them. With a bright voice, it asked, "Please, confirm your purchase!" in happy Japanese. When Kirito happily did so, his sword -as if by magic- appeared floating over the little robot's head. Thanking him for his purchase and to take care, the robot zoomed away. Off to duties surely elsewhere.

"It's so light." He stated. Like a child opening a gift from someone on the holidays or their day of birth, Kirito wasted no time igniting the incredibly tiny device. Sure enough, the surging long but not too long (compared to his old Dark Repulser) sword shot out a darkish purple glow. Seemingly fizzled in place, almost like a lantern. He began swiping and dashing the literal air around him. Every movement and motion felt as light as the breeze outside in the real world.

McKnight even looked taken back. "Not bad, swordsman," He complimented. "But if your reflexes are going against someone who has a little more firepower than that cowboy earlier...you'll be cut to ribbons and smashed flat." He paused, then gingerly scanned Kirito's upper torso. "Seeing as you fit the part nicely."

"Geez," The Black Swordsman returned, seeing where this was going. "If you're asking for an apology, you'll get it."

Kirito promptly tried sheathing the buzzing Photon Sword behind himself -only to remember this wasn't ALO or SAO. _Crap,_ he thought flushed. Playing off as he deactivated it and attached the hook on the end of the metal-cylinder to his belt.

McKnight returned unimpressed. "Just make sure you keep your distance when we walk around in public," He grudgingly informed him. "The last thing I want is another rumor being sent throughout Gun Gale for the next two days that what you said back there _was _a fact."

"The next two days?" Kirito repeated with a raised eyebrow. "You sure sound pretty confident about that, McKnight." He jokingly jeered at the uniformed teen.

McKnight, suddenly, in a severe and stern tone, responded, "I am." His crimson eyes looking through him. "I better be that is. Why else would I travel across the world's biggest ocean to come back here?"

Kirito flinched. _Why does this mean so much to him?_ He thought in bewilderment. But, rather than asking that, he asked another pressing one question, "Is there um, anything else I need?"

He cocked his head to the side when McKnight's sense of direction wandered down to the marble-white floor as he recollected himself. "Uh, _hai_, one more thing," He made out. Facing Kirito back again, he asked, pretty lightly, "Have you ever fired a shot in anger before?"

"Never," Kirito answered truthfully. Suddenly, pausing. "Why do you ask?"

McKnight didn't answer him right away. Instead, he walked near an area called _Gun Range_. "Let's change that." And went inside the automatic doors.

Kirito groaned and, reluctantly, followed suit. The loud bangs and ripping sounds were enough to tear his hearing in two.

_**. . .**_ _**. .**_

"_Hai_...as of this moment, nobody has any idea if they're still alive?" The fellow inside the stream asked. His player card being a dubious -or as dubious as you can be- hazmat soldier.

His buddy, who's card was a dancing cactus, chimed in with, "Unless you take what the police and what that American company for GGO has been telling us so far: probably no." His deepish voice hinted there wasn't anything to be taken seriously with what the companies said. Who could blame him?

The fine gentleman _currently _listening to the conversation intently had a good idea of why it was. He kept his hearing pressing forward. "_Sekai da!_ But you think the ones running the tournament tomorrow really care? We've already said that the cops or they can't -no wait, _won't_\- say anything. Especially after that other new guy...what's his name?... Pale Rider? Went 'offline,' too."

The one who just spoke seemed to be matching the tone of the colorful yet stupid theme of having a profile picture to match. An innocent-looking penguin stuck between a hard place (i.e., the player card itself) he had as a photo was as if appears, trying to get out.

"You'd think they say something now. And with all the rumors and changes that might happen for BoB, it sucks he had to go, too. Was thinking about betting on him." The gas mask user pointed out. As if turning his attention to his comrade IRL, he asked the cactus guy: "You still thinking about baiting Death Gun out?"

"Who, me?" The streamer joked. Which got a laugh from his friends.

The headset to the person listening picked them up clear as day. Clear enough, they also pick up from the other guy a sense of hesitancy.

The other two must've heard -or, the very least, went on. The streamers stopped talking about the incident. Instead, went on how the Bullet of Bullets operated with the "changing" of the hand and other rumors on how the meta itself will be affected. Again the person listening couldn't blame them. _Only a little._

It must've been good thus far. Nobody had a clear understanding of what was going on like bugs scurrying around and wondering who kicked their nest.

Funny enough, he _did_ stand up a little when he heard the door behind him open. "Oh, it's just you." His shoulders lowered disappointed, and he went back to watching the monitor. "You scared the _hell_ out of me."

"I see that." The other man noticed. "I also see you're enjoying my younger brother's computer."

"It helps the time go by faster." He admitted halfheartedly. For some reason, he couldn't have helped letting out a giggle, "It's funny, you know?"

The other guy amusingly shook his head as he set down his bag or backpack on the bed near the computer in the lightly lit room. "Knowing you, it's bound to be plentiful. Especially after what you _did_ earlier this month, _Azasu_."

"Pale Rider was on the list that you happen to memorize and write down after coming back from Gun Gale Online." He answered back, matter-of-factly. "We haven't gotten caught, not yet anyway."

"Heh, well, you're not wrong there." His friend shrugged. Obviously sensing the question left unanswered, his old companion then asked, "Now, what's so funny to you?" As if knowing the answer already but asking for entertainment.

"_Kara_," He smiled, "About everyone in that game is walking inside GGO and thinking everything is okay. After we see the old and new faces around town," He took the opportunity to move the mouse over to a folder on the screen and, upon clicking it, showcased several of the players in GGO's photos. "That's when they'll cause some _true_ havoc. "

On-screen, players that were either marked for _sacrifice _and a good three of them marked already as _sacrificed. _Profile pictures, almost police photos, of XeXeeD, Lightly Salted, and Pale Rider having giant X's over them. The ones that didn't have those marks were going to have them pretty damn soon. There already were a _couple _in mind. And what better way to rile up the masses of not only this game but...others, too?

"I'll admit, your brother _does _know his stuff when it counts." He laughed again. "_Heru__, _he could've been fairly high up in our dead guild." He declared, turning over to his partner with another sinister grin. "Isn't that right, _XaXa?_" Using his old friend's user tag back from Sword Art Online with satisfaction.

Back when they were still Laughing Coffin members.

XaXa -maybe not as savagely but definitely not as friendly to anyone else- lifted the corner of his lips in the same manner. Crossing his arms to go with the shadows of the room, they operated for over some time now. He replied back with, "_Un, _that's about on point," He nodded slowly. "_Johnny._"

They both grinned at each other. Both ready for tomorrow's show.

_**Author's Note: Thank **_**you****_so much for reading! If you enjoyed it, please consider leaving a review and follow/favorite the story for more updates! Thanks and have a good one! Onwards to the Qualifiers Arc!_**


	9. Chapter 9

**I**f the morning sun didn't wake Reggie McKnight for the day of the Bullet of Bullets tournament -he didn't know what did. Luckily, he had gotten up earlier and was in the middle of brushing his teeth when his phone blared.

"Crap." Spitting the contents out in a flash, he hurried over and picked it up. "Hello?" He heard some excitement in his voice.

"_Reggie-kun!_" That might have been a bad call. Or, the very least, directed at the wrong person. "I sense you're in a cheery mood today?" His boss, Mr. Seijirou, inquired.

Reggie grunted. "Er-yes, sir. Absolutely!" He now heard the surprise in his own voice. Again all for a different reason. "But I reckon that wasn't all you wanted to call me about?" Many texts, emails, in-person reports, and -he guessed- calls now, said it mostly had to do with the investigation. Which made perfect sense.

"Right the first time, as I hear you occasionally say," He heard Seijirou begin shuffling papers over the phone. "Judging on the rest of your reports and the ones prior, you mention the rapid increase in GGO's population from last Sunday night to yesterday, yes?"

"Yes, sir." Reggie nodded, not that Seijirou could see him. "About every time I dived-in, especially yesterday, the player count has gone up." He took a second to yawn. "I don't know about today if I'm frank, but I wouldn't doubt if it exploded with the tournament starting up."

"Uh-_huh?_" The scribbles of a pencil or pen could be heard on the other line, too. Reggie had to move his phone away from how loud it was next to his ear. "Oh." Mr. Seijirou must've noticed. "Sorry, I placed the phone on speaker." He laughed.

McKnight laughed a little, too. Though it was more polite and, because, his head was having what alcoholics have: a hangover from waking up earlier than usual. _Usual_ being about nine in the morning. It was about eight-thirty or, well, _08:30_ hours in military time here.

Without knowing it, Reggie had sat on the side of his cozy bed and laid his back on it. With his phone somehow still by his ear, he listened on to his boss, "Well, that covers most of what I had on _that_ matter. If what you and _Kirito-kun_ said is true, our chances of finding and possibly catching Death Gun today might be slim. However," He gave a silent pause and made an _aha! _sound for finding the paper he was looking for, "today would be the perfect chance for him to strike again. Is that right?"

"Exactly on the reports, sir," Reggie couldn't help but guess that was the report his employer found.

The only thing that decided to reel its ugly head around the corner was how cynical the plan sounded. Since the investigation here in GGO for finding the bastard, Death Gun, already leaned towards using the populace as bait. He and Kazuto had previously mentioned that it might be harder now. Players were a little more aware of who was passing by and traveled in numbers to give peace of mind. But, wasn't Salted Tarako with a group, too? And he still died after Death Gun shot him in Glocken?

_That_ part didn't make much perfect sense. Yet, what did nowadays? Long as no one's been shot and killed in-game since the beginning of December, the tactic must be working. Or the very least binding the killer's time until it was time to strike, once more. Who knows? The bureaucratic director then asked, "Do you think Kirigaya is prepared for today by any chance?"

Reggie paused for this one. Not that he didn't wait practically long to answer. He admitted with another shrug: "More or less, you were right about him though, and I hate to admit it." _I really do_ "But after what I saw him do yesterday in Gun Gale?" He shook his head in disbelief. "Nobody first starting could've moved _that _fast. I still believe he still needs work on shooting back." Yesterday Kirito shot all over the place. He went on, "I'd have to see how he acts out in the field today. There's no two ways about it...sir."

"_Subarashī! _That's great news!" Mr. Seijirou seemed to be jotting that down too. Like a reporter during an interview -even if it was far from it. Reggie deadpanned over the phone. "Okay, my friend, I see you're handling the situation quite nicely. I'll issue the time to the both of you later today until further notice. Till then, watch each other's backs in there. Best of luck!" He hung up.

"Best of luck?" Reggie echoed, but he was speaking to a deadline at that point.

He sighed and lazily threw his phone beside him. It flopped about on the soft mattress a few feet away. And Reggie let out another massive yawn. This time he was incredibly tired.

Yesterday's dive into GGO beat the crap out of him from getting the swordsman to shoot straight and not spray his bullets all over the place. Nearly hitting him after forgetting about turning the safety off. No doubt Reggie had to make sure Kirigaya didn't do anything like that today. _Here's hoping, anyway._

He wanted to shut his eyes and go back to sleep. And he must've had. Because a small pool of drool escaped his mouth minutes later. Out of all the days, he starts getting tired: today had to be it.

Seeing how standing close by his bed wasn't the best option, Reggie got up and made sure to go for a little run around the apartment complexes. The weather -thank God- wasn't tempted to give his nose a run for its money in the reasonably early morning where the Sun stayed mostly dominant. Aside from a few clouds and a single sneeze, he got back into his room with enough time for a short shower. He wanted to take a small peek at Gun Gale's player count before the tournament at _15:00_. He had to escort Aincard's Hero around late noon when his boss texted him back the details for the hospital they were at the previous day.

Reggie had just finished getting dressed -despite his sandy hair being wet- when a knock came from the door to his room. He drew on his dark brown jacket. Hurried over and answered it. Letting in the cold wind slap his pale face silly. "Asada...?" He held back another sneeze.

"_O-Ohayō Gozaimasu!_" The bifocal girl bowed respectfully. "Sorry for stopping by so early. I trust you slept well?"

_Sadly, no, I did not_. Reggie felt a sweat drop but kept that comment to himself. "Just about." He returned the gesture -it was still crooked but better than taking his sweet time the first time around.

Asada's pale features brighten. "I'm glad to hear it!" The fact the glasses girl was pretty layered up for today -having equipped a large overcoat and black scarf. Reggie couldn't help feeling dizzy. Again, not because of the weather -despite that part being worse since his run.

Whenever he was with Asada, he felt this way...But wasn't there a better word to describe all this? _Was it feeling weird? Sick? A bit of both?_ He couldn't understand why, but it got progressively worse to the point that he started taking more aspirin to help out. But nothing out of the ordinary changed. Right?

Then Reggie tilted his head at her. _Were her eyes always _this _bright gray?_ He could've sworn they were plain black. It was tough to tell because he didn't pay much attention. And Asada wore glasses all the time and they kind of reflected occasionally whenever the sun's glare bounded off them. Why was he barely realizing them now?

"_R-Reggie-san?_" Asada repeated a second time, making the teen snap back to attention.

"Ah, sorry! I was just," Reggie rubbed his heated cheeks. "Lost in er-thought." _What the Hell is wrong with me?_

"I just came by to say if we could reschedule sometime this afternoon," Asada repeated softly and without hesitation. "I-If that's okay with you?"

"Why so late?" Reggie asked, not that he was complaining. He assumed they'd go first thing in the morning, which he was afraid of.

Asada looked away. "There's something I have to do first that's important. _Very_ important to me. I uh..should've brought this up sooner after you helped me out yesterday, but looks like I was lost in thought, too, huh?"

"I reckon so..." Reggie sniffed and started feeling lightheaded. He didn't think it was the weather this time around since he placed a hand under his nose while his shoe prevented the door from slamming shut.

Until that notion was chucked out the nearest window. He let out a sneeze back inside his room. Almost making him curse out loud from how painful it was -the worse one too. The wind probably figured if it couldn't go under his nose by force it could always sneak on through. And Reggie just couldn't have noticed. "You really need to take care of that cold," Asada frowned worryingly at him. "It sounds much worse."

"See...I would say no," -Reggie sniffed when rubbing his knuckle against his running nose. He felt a hiss and his nose sting from doing that- "but I would be a liar if I said so." He inhaled and felt the sting again. He wanted to quite literally strangle his allergies for getting the best of him once again. _Out of all the days, _He cursed himself.

"_Sōdesu ka,_"

Since he was facing away from Asada. Reggie McKnight hardly noticed the oval-lenses girl walk up behind him and calmly wrapped the surprisingly warm scarf she had on around his neck. "A-Asada?!" He turned back around.

"_Daijoubu,_" She assured softly. "Trust me, you need it more than me so try and not to move so much, okay?"

"B-But," Reggie looked embarrassed and tried to protest some more. Ultimately, he subsided and let her continue.

When she was done, she took a step back. Placing her hands behind herself. "Better?"

The American boy sniffed. Another cold breeze, probably the same one, came by back. He clenched his teeth and waited for another go around. But instead of sneezing outright. His nose felt tucked in from the Japanese girl's scarf. Not even a tiny twitch or reaction from Japan's elemental artillery. "_Hai_." Reggie nodded sheepishly. "B-Better."

"_Yokatta,_" The warm smile she gave pinned him in the chest and made him more ashamed-and embarrassed- for making her go out her way to do this for him. Especially for him not thinking of getting one sooner.

After giving Reggie the name of the library, the time, and what concepts Asada needed help on, English Lit (mostly) and Math. It was over in a flash. Reggie hardly remembered it being over when she bowed her head and headed down the street.

When it was time Reggie to leave, too, an hour and a half later, he brought the scarf with him. When Kirigaya Kazuto roared off his bike and met him at the front entrance of Toritsu Central Hospital. The Hero of Aincrad gave him a funny look. "Nice muffler, Reginald."

Reggie pulled the _muffler_ over his nose with heat. "Let's get inside, swordsman." He twisted around on his heels. "It's a big day today."

. . .

**T**he familiar scent of cordite and smoke in the air-filled Kirito's in-game nostrils with much vigor than warranted. At least not entirely in the wrong way. What wasn't so much was the number of people here in the supercity of Glocken.

Shortly after meeting up with his partner IRL, Reggie McKnight, at the hospital's entrance, he got the message from the American's boss. A bit abrupt, too, because Kirito already knew the tournament for the qualifiers started in the early afternoon.

The fact he had to practically "sneak out" while his sister, Suguha, was practicing kendo gave him the chance to rush over. He left a vague note explaining where he was. Not going into details. But good enough that she was, more or less, aware of his job with the board-leader of the Virtual Division, Kikuka Seijirou.

Another fact? Was when he first pulled over to park his motorcycle and got off to ask four-eyes' exceptional help why they had to dive in a few hours before the preliminaries started.

The last thing Kirito expected for the American to wear was a girl's scarf. The fact his own girlfriend, Asuna, wore one that was of equal cut that was pink made it seem that way. Not that Kirito planned on asking Reginald what he thought. The answer was going to be distinct, and McKnight didn't seem inclined to give him the straight one when he mentioned it. He just covered more of his lower face with it.

It was about _13:00_ when Kirito first dived in after his nurse, Aki Natsuki, settled him inside the hospital bed once more and gave him the green light. She hadn't been this touchy when he first left a year ago for his SAO rehabilitation. It almost seemed too long to remember how frail he was back then.

That usually happens after spending most of two years inside a game that could kill you at any moment. So Kirito guessed he was lucky there.

Now that he was here in Gun Gale Online again. One of the things McKnight _ordered_ him to resume was gun practice at the shop they were in yesterday. Adding that he'll meet him somewhere either before or just a little short of registering for the Bullet of Bullets tournament at the Governor's Office. And since Kirito knew he needed the extra practice, mostly missing his shots at the dummies and, almost, shooting his partner in the process - the Black Swordsman gave the American the benefit of the doubt.

The only issue that plagued Kirito's thinking was...where the hell was the gun shop again?

He legitimately didn't know where. SBC Glocken wasn't as large as many of the areas inside ALO. Flying helped make everything look smaller than it was hundreds of feet in the air. Having your feet planted firmly on the ground in a place you didn't know helped little in navigating. Go figure.

He tried asking several of the more numerous player groups around the city. However, the ones that didn't just try hitting on him (funny enough, there were only a few compared to last time) gave him suspicious looks. Or actively tried to keep a firm distance away. Hands always on the trigger.

Kirito would sigh -on both cases- and spent more than half an hour wandering and looking around. With some shops, areas, and floating advertisements talking about the tournament, seemingly more familiar than others. If the entire cyberpunk city didn't share the same metallic and, at the same time, ancient ruin feeling to it. He never would've known where he was.

Passing through yet another foggy bridge, Kirito began turning a corner near a few abandoned shops somewhere, he believed, down southeast of the city. Or was it in the northeast? _Damnit!_ He sighed unhappily, _I'm so lost._

When he finally turned it, he paused. And took a big mental step back. Another player was cutting through the small alleyway right in front of him.

Once they stepped clearer in the light, that person stopped, too. "Kirito..?" She called out. "Is that you?"

"Sinon?" Kirito blinked. Recognizing the indigo-haired sniper girl that tried fighting his partner back at the gun shop. "I- didn't expect to bump into you like this?" He said honestly but with more thought than necessary.

Remembering Sinon's anger towards McKnight (Reggie's username here) and vice-versa. Kirito rightfully didn't fully know the story as to why, yet.

However, like last time, Sinon didn't bear her fangs at him. Instead, she gave him a toothy smile and said, "Small world, huh? I was about to head over to the Governor's Office for today because of BoB."

"The Governor's Office." Kirito echoed in familiarity. Obviously, he knew about it. He just didn't know where _that_ was either.

"That's right," Sinon nodded to his repeat. Then, for a short hiatus, she looked behind Kirito's shoulder for a second. Her voice went flat. "I'm guessing you're heading over there with McKnight?"

"Sort of," Kirito answered back. "He and I agreed to meet there sometime before registration closes. I guess I've been wandering around the city in the meantime to find the local gun shop from yesterday. I'm trying to practice my aim before the tournament." He laughed nervously.

"Why didn't the two of you dive in together? Isn't that what _couples_ do?" Sinon asked with a quirked eyebrow. "If you don't mind me asking."

Kirito spread his pale palms out. "To tell you the truth? He wasn't very straightforward," He answered truthfully. "All McKnight said was that something major was brought to his attention in the real world and would be a little late."

Sinon pondered that for a moment, then nodded conspicuously. "Well, so long as he's signing up for the tournament too, that's okay." She muttered under her breath. Which made Kirito uncomfortable about being between this feud. He sighed and Sinon must've seen him being transparent, "Sorry for asking. I guess that doesn't matter to you, does it?" The blue-haired girl rubbed her light-pale cheek to show she probably aimed her feelings at the wrong person.

"Don't worry about it." He shook his head. "I know he can be...difficult sometimes." Which was an understatement from his interactions. It got an amusement chuckle from the blue-haired girl

"You're not wrong," She looked back down the street she was going to walk down towards. Then returned over to Kirito. "You wanted to know where the gun shop is, right?"

"_Sōdesu!_" Kirito nodded firmly. "Very much."

"_Jā kite,_" Sinon waved him over down the path. "I know a shortcut there."

The fact the two of them got to the gun shop within five minutes or less was insane. Kirito could've sworn that it was on the complete opposite side of where the armament store was. Turns out, the shop just had to go up an escalator or two to get there.

They entered the store with the familiar techno speakers rolling. There were a lot more people inside now. Kirito guessed they were most likely trying to get more ammo or a different type of weapon they had stocked. According to McKnight, the weapon type you would see in player versus player combat were live ammunition guns -resembling the _real_ ones, as his pistol. The other was optical guns that worked perfectly against NPCs (Non-Player Characters) but were almost useless against real-life players. Those resembled more futuristic weapons and fired bolts of plasma or energy, not bullets.

Kirito actually ended up almost losing track of Sinon as she walked ahead. His eyes 'accidentally' spotted two other curvy girls in futuristic armor covering their arms, legs, and a bit of their torso. However, they wore rather skin-tight suits displaying those optical guns out on top of a podium to sell them. It must've been working because it drew a crowd of males.

Shaking his head and catching up to Sinon when they entered the Gun Range, the blackish-blue area across the vendors held dozens of test dummies. Players already behind several of the firing-posts there were already banging away at them. Kirito had to plug his ears like last time, "_Mō,_" He nearly swore from all that noise. "I still can't get used to all this."

"I'm guessing I don't have to tell you what this place is for, right?" Sinon joked, having to speak over the ripping noises of gunfire to convey her message.

The two teens ended up finding an empty vendor somewhat further down the line to start the trial. Since Kirito was acquitted -or as acquitted as you can be with VRMMORPGs. He didn't need Sinon to hold his hand to open the interface panel and locate his gun. He pressed it, and the small, black pistol pixelated into his hand. "A Beretta M9?" Sinon asked, intrigued.

"_Un,_" Kirito confirmed. "McKnight told me," _More like coerced me _"into getting it."

Sinon studied the pistol in his hands. Unenthusiastically, she pointed out: "I'll give your partner _that_ much." She said at last. "He has pretty good taste. Is that the only gun you'll be using?" She asked, expecting an, _of course, not_ type answer.

Instead, Kirito quite energetically replied: "Of course it is."

The sniper girl turned back in surprise. As if she didn't hear that correctly. "You... don't have a primary weapon?" She asked, confused.

"If you mean the photon sword I bought, then no_,_" Kirito continued. "Why do you ask?" Then it finally hit him.

He had almost this exact conversation -or Kirito believed Sinon was going to go about it similarly- with McKnight when buying the Kagemitsu G4 plasma sword. Instead, Sinon questionably asked, "What other games did you happen to play before coming to GGO?"

"Well," Kirito tried to look innocent enough and oblivious to what she was pointing at. "You know, just a plain old fantasy game." Sinon crossed her arms and gave him a skeptical look. Which made him almost winced in response.

Luck, though, seemed to be on his side today. Sinon didn't look convinced but gently shrugged. "Okay, then. For now, let's try and improve your aiming. I don't need to tell you you'll be dealing with a lot of players who will most definitely take you as an easy kill with a sword in a gunfight -despite your reflex skills from _Untouchable_." She paused and gestured to the dummy out in front of him. "But, if you can get close enough...that's a different story."

For the next few minutes, it could've been less than one, Kirito took whatever he was able to pick up from his short time in this game yesterday and its basics and banged away with the small black pistol. An improvement from his first shot that scared the hell out of him.

He thought he did a pretty good job with handling the Bullet Circle. And to best decrease, its expanding and shrinking intervals was to steady your breathing. That way, it'll fire chiefly wherever your gun's crosshair pointed towards. But when Sinon pressed a button by the vendor to see the damage on the dummy. Kirito looked disappointed. "I only scraped its shoulder?" His own shoulders slumped in defeat.

Retracting the dummy, Sinon seemed to understand his pain. "Let's try that again, shall we?" She suggested until Kirito got it right the next few times.

More or less.

. . .

**S**inon was by no means a beggar and couldn't be a chooser. Most of what went on in GGO was built like that. Sometimes you'll have an advantage here and there. Then, somewhere along the line, while you believe it's time to relax, something terrible comes up. And you're unable to stand back up to face it.

The Bullet of Bullets tournament was the embodiment of that today. It was do or die this time. She wanted to prove she was more than just another top-notch sniper. She wanted to show she was _the_ top-notch sniper and win it all. Hoping that some of what she won here, could maybe, just maybe, prove her worth outside of this game. In the real world.

The last thing Sinon expected on her way to register for BoB was to run into her rival's girlfriend, Kirito. Helping the long black-haired teen in her aiming skills. She still wasn't sure exactly what prompted her to do so. Sinon would be wrong if she didn't admit it wasn't a welcome surprise.

As the two girls walked out of a gun shop and back outside to the smoke-sweat city of SBC Glocken, Kirito bowed her head respectfully. "_Sumimasen _for helping me today," She exclaimed genuinely. "I think I have a better grasp of the basics and aiming now more than ever!" The other girl exclaimed cheerfully enough.

"_Tondemo nai_," Sinon shook her, appreciatively. "It's always good seeing another girl player. Plus, I didn't have anything to do before." She smiled.

Scanning around the sparsely busy streets of the Glocken. Sinon found a time-poll right over Kirito's head. And when she looked up...her heart flatlined for a moment's notice when she caught the time. Then, at the same time, sighed in relief. _I thought I was going to experience a heart attack or something._

"What happened?" Kirito must've noticed, too. For she looked around, too in alarm. Pointing to the back of the poll that was behind her -and following Sinon's light finger to the top of it. The new girl started to relax. "It's only..._14:32?_"

"_Un,_" Sinon said, with another relief. "Thank, goodness. Had it been ten or fifteen minutes from the registration closing, we would have had to run or sprint to arrive on time."

"You're not wrong there, I think," Kirito chuckled. Not that it was practically funny, especially for Sinon. Seeing this, the younger girl, Sinon went off from their appearances, coughed in her hand. "Should we get going?"

Looking down the long stretch of road passing the gigantic and enormous super-skyscrapers that surround Glocekn. The highest towering triangular pillar that served as the Governor's Office came into view.

Checking the time-poll and back down to the superstructure, Sinon said, "Good idea. Better we go now, then run into problems later."

Traveling down over to the Governor's Office took more nerve than steel. Typically, going on foot wasn't too bad. GGO's quick travel system, unlike most VRs, was nonexistent. So high tailing it around from point to point was done exclusively that way. Unless you got your hands on something with four or more wheels -sometimes more than that- to get to where you wanted to go faster.

That's what happened when Kirito spotted one of the several rent-a-buggy stations off by the Central Highway down below it. Sinon was hesitant to get on. Saying something along the lines of how incredibly hard they were to control. Kirito, on the other hand, went right up to it, scanned her hand to purchase the tiny green beast, and jumped on top of it. Pulling the lever to startle the engines to a violent roar.

More hesitant, Sinon got on behind her on the second seat. "Don't worry," The other girl assured. "I um played a lot of racing games to maintain dominance over one of these things." The engines blurred out from another twist of the handle.

Sinon felt herself turn white. Ghost white, in fact. "W-What do you mean raci-_Ah!_" The force the buggy sent as it raced off down the ramp leading into the highway traffic was terrifying.

Nearly smacking face-first into an armored truck. If it wasn't for Kirito swerving the bug to the left and speeding past multiple other smaller and much bigger cars nearby. Sinon had to bury her face in the other girl's back from it all.

"Are you all right?" Kirito asked, concerned.

Sinon lifted her face up and started to laugh. "This is great!" She exclaimed feeling the digital adrenaline pump into her avatar's veins. Holding the sides of her seat in place, she went on, "Punch it! Let's get there faster!" Her comrade nodded and, after a second of consideration, started laughing, too. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing!" Kirito shouted as the tiny vehicle jumped up to incredible speeds Sinon didn't know possible. Other cars nearby zoomed past her vision like blurs in the wind. "It's just that you remind me of someone who had trouble getting used to this!"

"Who was that?" Sinon shouted back.

Kirito didn't respond. Maybe she couldn't hear her now with the amount of wind blowing into their face and ears. The incoming and encompassing view of Glocken's triangular centerpiece took all her awes and attention away for now. Getting her closer and closer to her end goal. Or, more specifically, a pretty damn good step towards it.

When they arrived at the Governor's Office, the whole area resembled that of a spherical-shaped waiting room like at an airport. The metallic and vibrant surroundings gave a good reminder that it wasn't the case.

There were plenty of open terminals that had small barriers between them to resume privacy when registering for the events around here. The Bullet of Bullets especially.

Seeing how the two of them had, better enough, more than fifteen minutes to spare, Sinon and Kirito walked over to the closest ones.

Nudging the other girl, Sinon had to say, "_Domo Arigatō_, Kirito. For getting us here on time."

"Oh!" Kirito didn't look like she expected some thanks. "_Hai. _No problem."

Sinon made an amused noise. "Call me over if you need help registering."

Kirito nodded willfully as she got to the station next to hers. She was acting a little timid, but with the time they had left, Sinon made a note to check why. Though she had a vague idea of why. And it had to do with that red-eyed mercenary, again.

Keeping to the task at hand. Sinon quickly plowed through the registration. Not that she was trying to beat the clock or anything. It was the same usual business. BoB only really required you to scan and confirm your entry via username and hand-scan. The rest of the questions consisted of email, phone number, personal address, things like that.

That way, if you placed pretty high on the qualifiers. Or, hopefully, the battle royal: the game would send you real prizes. Varying from in-game gun skins to rare weapons or game-inspired props for the real world. The last Bullet of Bullets, Sinon placed 22nd in the battle royale and got an optical laser-pistol. However, she never takes it out from her desk drawer anymore. _Except for that one time earlier this week…_She clicked her tongue between her teeth.

Pressing the red _Enter _button, Sinon turned back to Kirito and asked, "Were you able to sign up?"

"_H-Hai!_" She nodded sharply. Sinon got a quick glance at the long-haired girl's screen before she submitted hers. Almost certain the other teen left some optional information out. Kirito's screen then displayed the bracket she'll be fighting in.

Leaning for a better look, Sinon muttered: "Bracket _D, _huh? Nice." She congratulated, "I guess you and I are going to the same place." Hers had the same station as well.

"I guess we are?" Kirito looked back at the screen until it timeout after a few seconds. Asking for the next person who was going to sign up with their ID and hand-print.

Now it was to get down to business. "Look, Kirito," Despite what happened today, Sinon had to make one thing crystal clear. "Even though you helped me get here on time, and I helped you practice for the tournament." Her back straightened, and her eyes mildly frowned Kirito's direction. Her voice went hard and flat, "I won't hold back if we meet in the qualifiers. I can't. Not for you or...him, either. I'll be playing to win." An iota part of Sinon hoped she wasn't too harsh for saying things like that.

However, sometimes you had to put things as they were to get your point across. For the new girl, she seemed to be smart enough to understand what Sinon meant. In fact, she was thrilled at the prospect. "All right then." Kirito returned a confident grin. "If we meet there, we'll give each other our all! No holding back." She concluded in stride.

Sinon respected her for that. But couldn't tell if Kirito actually understood her to the extent she meant. _Guess I'll wait to see what she's made of._

A statement, for whatever reason, that appeared in more ways than one.

After taking a stroll into the starting room -where participating players stood by, showed off their guns and equipment, until it was time for the tournament. The two teens couldn't find a certain player matching the description of a light brown uniform and stupid crimson eyes. They looked around for a few more minutes before giving up and heading to the changing rooms -Sinon guessing the damn mercenary was around, but hiding like a little kid.

When they got there, Sinon started to change from the casual wear she wore around the city to her underwear. Kirito, on the other hand, abruptly yelped and covered her eyes. "What's your problem?" Sinon asked, raising an eyebrow. "Hurry and get changed too."

"Right! I-I just-!" Kirito bowed 'her' head and embarrassingly apologized. And pulled up her user interface and swiped it to directly face Sinon.

Still, confused. Sinon gave the player card a quick look...Then found herself going red, too, on the _Gender_ part. "M-M-Male?!" She shouted out.

Kirito stayed silent and kept _his_ eyes down the whole time. But when he managed to look back up?

Let's say when they ended up leaving the changing room and back outside with the other players. And, coincidentally enough, find a certain light brown mercenary frantically looking around in between a small crowd. Sinon's mixture of an annoyed and heated glare would've melted the iciest of storms. The noticeably radiated red mark across Kirito's pale face said the complete opposite.

_Pervert!_ Sinon darted her blazing eyes from the mercenary back to the cross-dressing boy in question.

McKnight spotted them approaching and sighed. "Thank God! I was looking all over-" He stopped when he saw the hand-print on Kirito. "What happened to you?"

"Wouldn't _you_ like to know?" Sinon asked with held-back malice. Kirito sighed and rubbed his shoulder from the black armor he wore.

Sinon saw through McKnight's tinted visor when the boy realized what had happened. Then the heavily-equipped soldier wagged a finger at his "partner". "I told you this was a bad idea, didn't I?" Kirito looked away. He laughed and turned back to Sinon. "_Arigatō. _For watching over him, I mean." He grinned shrewdly at her.

_I'm going to kill him._ Sinon thought, savagely. Then switch back to Kirito. _Both of them. _

Music began emitting from the staging area's speakers. "Now hear this! Ladies and Gentle Gamers! The tournament starts in five minutes!" The cheerful female announcer announced, "Five minutes, everyone!"

A few of the group-players around them cheered in anticipation. But five minutes was still a long way off. _Especially now. _Sinon blew out more smoke against her new rivals. _Lucky me._

**_Author's Note: Hey, thank you_****_for reading! If you enjoyed it, please consider leaving a review and favorite/follow the story for more updates! It will be much appreciated...especially for what I have cooking up the next chapter. Till next time, have a good one._**


	10. Chapter 10

**I**nside the small booth, they waited in -they, being Kirito, Sinon, and McKnight. Sinon quite annoyingly, asked once again, "You two really have _never_ played BoB?" Her arms and legs crossed, going with her wistful state already.

"Er-No," Kirito admitted, sheepishly. "No, we haven't." He took the opportunity to look over to McKnight, who was too busy placing his fist under his cheek in boredom. "_Right__?_" He muttered to a whisper.

"_Hai__,_" The khaki uniform teen gave him a reproachful stare. "ma'am." Which made Kirito want to mutter something not too lady-like at him, either. But not in front of Sinon -not that it mattered anymore when he got found out on his true gender. The fact he was able to convince -actually, no, pester- Sinon enough to maybe, explain how things worked in the tournament on the way here.

The contest recently extended to another five minutes due to "Balancing Issues."

After another minute had passed by of waiting, Kirito groaned silently whether Sinon would tell them anything. Again the image he saw of her in her...underwear popped in his mind. Reminding him shamefully. McKnight, on the other hand, whistled willfully. Enough that Sinon grumbled and turned back around. "_Fine!_ I'll explain the minimum, but that's it."

He brightened. "_Dōmo arigatōgozaimasu!_" Kirito exclaimed, thanking her.

"I'm not doing this because I've forgiven you." Sinon reminded him. "So, listen closely because I won't repeat myself."

Explaining the situation. Sinon started off by saying how, when the big clock over the tall pyramid in the center of the room went _0_. Everyone in _Block D_ -their block- would be teleported to their respectful matches. With each map being utterly different in terrain, time, and weather. The goal, being, to eliminate the opposition for you to advance further into the qualifiers. With the other person, most likely being eliminated from the tournament right there.

And since the fights here were duels, one-on-one matchups, each map's size would be _1 km_ square region with invisible barriers locking off most areas inside. Both players spawned _500_ _meters_ apart to prevent any flashpoint battles too close to give one party the unfair advantage. "Since there are sixty-four players in each Block, a total of five victories will take you to the main tournament," Sinon explained. Her body reshifted away from the duo and she paused for a short second, "Usually only _two_ players from each area can advance to the main tournament. But, with what's been going on, I wouldn't doubt if more than two can make it to BoB...If you're good enough."

"You mean because...the rumors going around Gun Gale Online?" Kirito knew but asked anyway.

"I never said anything like that." Sinon shrugged. Then admitted: "They have been drastically reducing GGO's normal player-count, though. _Block N_ and _O_ are entirely empty, so I'm going off of that instead."

"Entirely empty, _huh_...?" Sinon nodded. Kirito mumbled in concern. _I guess I was wrong thinking things were better then._ He thought, with much more than worry.

Sinon frankly didn't care about that detail as much as another. "_Sōda,_ I won't explain further or answer anymore questions." She stiffened, again not turning back to face them. "From now on, we're enemies."

"_Arigatō. _Thanks again, Sinon." Kirito smiled. Especially for the new information about the other brackets.

Sinon fixed her frown down to the glass floor beneath them. "I taught you enough, Kirito." She began sharply, "the only thing I did regret not teaching you sooner was the taste of defeat when my bullet slams into you. Believe that when we meet." She warned, no promised when they would.

Most people perceived that as fighting words -they were. But, Kirito, from what's happened all day. Decided to take it under the chin and face forward. "_Okke_, then." He nodded in anticipation. "Like we agreed earlier, back at the registration if we fight each other, no holding back." Were that the nerves talking? Or him walking into something that was going to land him into more trouble again? _Only time will tell._

It definitely did when Sinon rolled her eye, then swung her gaze over to McKnight who was surprisingly quiet. "And don't think I ever once for a second forgot about you, _mercenary_. I'll make sure I get even with you for humiliating me last Sunday."

Kirito's partner, as scripted from a school play, played his role just the same around her. "If it's anything like last time, it won't be my boot that buzzes you in half this go around, _sniper_." He shot back. As they sent glares across the table. Kirito shook his head amazingly and felt like a child between two parents fighting once again.

The ex-sword art online Beater had to admit to one thing. He might've known McKnight for only a few days -and Sinon less than one- but he was glad their fury and rivalry was more focus here in the video game. Than anywhere else. He couldn't imagine them being in the same room in the real world. _They'd probably kill each other from how they're acting, now. _He took a wild guess.

Someone then called out, "_Sinon-chan?_"

The trio turned, and everyone but the person whose name was called out, replied, "Spiegel? This is a surprise," Sinon sounded as much. "I thought you said you weren't going to sign up for BoB?"

Spiegel, Kirito didn't think that was the tall, much more slender gray-hair player's real name. Did gathered that the other teen in the ponytail was probably a friend for how quick Sinon's stern expression lower when she made room for him to sit inside the booth. Rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment, the camouflaged teen said, "Actually, I came by since you were running late and got worried." He answered truthfully.

"_E e_, sorry about that," Sinon told him. "I had a _few_ issues to settle with earlier today."

"'Issues?'" Spiegel's gray eyebrows raised on his long face. "What issues?"

Sinon's eyes returned to how they were until he showed up. Like a hunter, they shifted steadily across the table. "Those two."

Spiegel's gray eyes followed and were entirely oblivious to the two other boys (one of them) until now. Kirito smiled happily enough. "_Hai_, I'm one of those two." He returned to using part of the girlish manners he learned the past day and today. "_Ossu!__"_

"Uh. H-Hi, _o-oai dekite kouei desu,_" Spiegel greeted, sounding off guard. "Are you a friend of Sinon's-?" Then he paused. Seeing and recongizing the second boy in khaki, grinning shrewdly at him. "Wait." He turned back to Sinon, "I-Isn't that-?"

"It is." Sinon expressed without much acknowledgment. Adding, "And don't be fooled by the one in the black armor half-skirt, either. She's a _he._" Which made Spigel's mouth, along with his shrinking pupils, widen big enough to rock his person. If he wasn't sitting down already.

"Yup, I'm a guy." Kirito's smile hadn't faded, either. "Sinon's been a big help. In a lot of ways!"

"Not according to earlier," McKnight reminded him.

Sinon gaped. "Wh-What the hell is that supposed to mean? I don't even know you two, and stop calling me by name!" She directed that last salvo to Kirito.

He acted hurt. "But...you spent the last hour helping me with my gunnery?"

"Th-That's only because you-!"

The lights from the pyramid that told the time inside the center of the room beamed out, divinity. "We apologize for the small delay." The female computer announcer echoed out softly this time, in contrast to the cheery one. "The Bullet of Bullets 3 Qualifying Tournament will now begin. After the countdown, all who have entered the tournament will be automatically transported to the first-round field map. _Un ga ii_."

Roars of shouts and nearby automatic rifles sounded off the fairly crowded room everyone resided in. Sinon stood up and pointed an accusing finger at Kirito and McKnight. "You two better make it to the finals!" She swore at them. "I'll kick both your butts there."

Kirito grinned and got up as well. "If that's an invitation, I hope we don't miss it." He returned. "Wouldn't you say, too, McKnight?"

"I don't know about you," he grounded out. Then, turning back to the sniper, he left off: "Try not to miss me this time." Before walking out of the booth, Kirito closely behind.

"Y-You," Sinon clenched her fist at them as they walked off towards the neon-lights flashing towards them.

Kirito, admittedly, wanted to tease Sinon a tiny bit more after his halfhearted response towards her by raising his hand back to her as a _see you later_ type of gesture. But decided against it after his partner salted the wounds between him and her.

However, he did notice Spiegel glaring at him. Both of them actually, now. _Maybe we took it too far?_ He winced. Kirito managed to tell McKnight, "Good luck out there." Seconds when the bubble aura around him transported him to his first-round.

Barely hearing the American begin to say, "Try not to get killed in there," dubiously.

Kirito did not expect anything different from him after a week since they met.

His match, broadly and efficiently, was over by the time he knew how to blink.

Spawning into a hilly and mostly green forest clearing, Kirito was nearly attacked right away a minute or two hiding behind a windmill near a farm. Sure enough, the other player gave him a terrible scare that the shock made Kirito barely evade to cover with little more than a scratch -from the fall.

There were, no point in lying about it when Kirito thought this game was more demanding than it was. He might've had very great trouble predicting the Bullet Lines from the opposite player's automatic gun.

But, when he calmed himself down. And, found the player's killing intent after throwing, what looked like, a smoke bomb...Kirito had rushed him by the time it fell out of his hands. Losing the time, the opposing player had to steady his aim when Kirito -clumsy but good enough- shot his opponent's chest several times. Getting close. Then, cutting him down with his photon sword with a single strike.

_Congratulations!_

_Kirito Wins!_

Fanning the smoke Kirito shook his head when he almost placed his sword on his back again. He sighed. "And I have to do this four more times?" He groaned sadly. Seconds until getting teleported.

. . .

_**R**__uin Factory Junction,_ it was called. Sinon shook her head after equipping her Hecate II and extended-round glock pistol. Guessing they, the developers, couldn't come up with a better name for the place. Specifically, the Japanese ones who translated the game to play here in the first place?

She guessed that it didn't matter. This was a map she'd played on the last tournament for the qualifiers.

When her boots first landed and touched the asphalt floor between two destroyed train carts, Sinon realized what part of the map she spawned on. And was incredibly glad she did so.

Players here in GGO's BoB preliminaries spawned 500 meters away from one another. They had plenty of space, to -an extent- setup. And if she landed just right, then the tallest enterable building was not at all too far away.

Leaving the two wrecked train lots behind herself as she dashed out. Sinon darted her head northwest and, besides the railroad that ran from left to the right side. More trains and pieces of trains were scattered and buried inside dirt with smoke emitting out of their stacks.

Sinon spotted the oversized and, equally as beaten up, Crayon factory directly in front of her spot. She got moving.

Apparently, this whole area was once a regular old factory site for making kid-style school supplies ranging from colored-books, binders, folders, and, well, crayons according to the game's lore. After war-ravaged this side of the place, and humanity eventually left Earth altogether for a short while. This once happy-go-lucky place to provide a child, a sense of need became a wasteland in on itself.

When humanity did return with SBC Glocken, the super-city now GGO's starting area. This place served a more immediate purpose as a staging area. A launching point, with rails and time schedules. Hauling men and supplies over what was left of a previous civilization destroyed and nearly buried and started new fights. With the gray and colorless sign of -maybe once a giant red?- crayon amongst the four-story building. It fit well with the uneasy feeling of desolation.

Sinon, earnestly, would've enjoyed the place some much more if it didn't have so many bushes and smoke to hid in as she advanced to the front gates. The last thing she wanted was to give the other player a chance to take her off with her back turned.

Continuing up a fleet of rusty old iron stairs. Sinon had to quite literally jump over a few that were missing or had blown off. "_Kuso!_" She cussed when her foot missed, and she stumbled forward, almost dropping her rifle down a story or two. Luckily she held on the entire trip.

Once she reached the third story and ran down the shadowy hallway to the back. Sinon blitzed to the closest available, blasted open window.

Glass crunching under her boots. Sinon lay down and got to work setting up. _My opponent is another sneezy sniper named Simo._ Sinon remembered as she firmly set her rifle's bipod to the factory's flooring.

Adjusting her sniper's windage and elevation to the range she believed the other player was coming from. Sinon placed the butt of her rifle against her shoulder. Peering through her scope.

_He has an old, bolt-action Mosin-Nagant sniper rifle variant from the Soviet Union. _She remembered from the last time they fought in the 2nd primaries. _Since he was quite good with it. If he wants to win, he'll have to force me to fire first through a trick. My rifle's powerful, no doubt, but his is faster and quicker to recover._ Looking out into the destroyed overgrown parking lot with overturned cars and debris, she scanned the area.

Suddenly, Sinon felt glaringly unnerved. Mostly to not only her goal of not just winning this match and, hopefully, winning up to the primaries' finals and beyond to the battle royale.

About her plans when she got off...with Reggie.

The American boy since the day Sinon -or Asada- met him a few days ago left an odd impression on her. She wasn't at all used to talking to boys, except a few instances here and there. She didn't have much trouble hanging out with Shinkawa either in Gun Gale Online or in the real world (eventually). But Reggie was a different story altogether.

The first day they talked, it was much more than Sinon could've handled since her conversions with anyone -especially those who _knew her_\- ended pretty badly. Even when she was trying to help out in some way. When she tried returning the western boy's code to the lock for his apartment door, he not only talked to her sensibly. But also gave her his family name!

Or she believes it was. She wasn't that acquitted with American culture and customs besides a few things.

Every time Sinon interacted with him throughout the rest of the week, she admittedly felt bubbly and strange. When they were at the park. Coming out of school and being assaulted by Endou and her other bullies. To this morning, when Reggie had a case of the sniffles, worse than she'd seen him. And she gave him her mother's old scarf she wore to school whenever the weather got cold like this. Making him feel better.

She didn't fully know what made her do it. She just did. Then, when Reggie finally brought the attention to tutoring her for her final exams next week: she felt ecstatic.

_Even if he doesn't honestly know the _real _me,_ Sinon thought with deep regret, despite being in her avatar's body. She felt terrible for not bringing her past up to him. _I have to tell him sooner or later._ She thought, making a hesitant note of it. Deep down she didn't (couldn't) want to.

Around the same time, she gave the other pale teen the library's location and time. Sinon paid a call to her grandfather and had told him what had happened since moving way out here in Tokyo. She hadn't had any recent major panic attacks and made a few friends for a while anyway. It wasn't an improvement. An upbeat more when she used to live back in her hometown, sure. But not an improvement. Far from it actually.

That's what made this day more important than ever. She wanted to get even, too.

Kirito, the cross-dressing prevert, who tricked her into believing he was a girl. And that damn light-brown mercenary, McKnight. The one who she fought up in the Wastelands, who without much hurry, shot her while she was fake surrendering to blow him up into pieces with a grenade.

Her anger and frustration towards them fueled her. Sure she helped them in a way to understanding BoB -neither of them knew what they were doing here. But that was to make sure she ran into one - or both- of them further down the tournament. She wanted them dead.

_Starting with McKnight, that bastard._ Sinon scorned, wanting to wipe that smug look on his red-eyed face in particular. Kirito might've made her hit-list. Yet, McKnight ranked number one and more. The other boy was a _very_ close second.

Suddenly, a ruff scuttle, sounded out to Sinon's right side.

instinctively, her sniper's barrel bolted to the source of the sound but found no one there. "Hm," Zooming out from her cross-hairs to see if she can get a better overview of the environment. She grumbled out. "He's not making things easy."

The location the noise came from was at a burnt-out blue four-wheeled car with its windows, tires, and most of its roof gone. With large brushes of yellow -nearly white- strains of grass punching there way out of the concrete that lid them shut around the parking structure. A few feet away. A red bus that was in a similar condition layed turned that way ever so slightly.

Her heart, quite literally, punched out her ingame throat when she saw the shape of a steel helmet rise up from behind the turned bus' middle-left window. Her finger eased the trigger till the helmet awkwardly stood still.

Without the sun's glare helping her out, the thin piece of string connected a bit below the helmet towards the lower right, wouldn't have revealed itself.

When Sinon realized what Simo was trying to accomplish and understood why she heard a ruff thudding sound by the destroyed car. She shook her head in disappointment. _He was buying time to set up his decoy behind the destroyed bus by taking my eyes off and pointing them to the car. That way, when I shot it, he'll know my exact location and try to pull a fast one._ Sinon connected the dots with certainty. _But, if he's attaching some string to raise his dummy off the ground from the bus's middle, That means he's… _"There!"

Sinon directed her gun's sights to the far right of the bus. Elevated the barrel and steadied her breathing while the Bullet Circle expanded but swiftly shrunk to where she wanted it. Then, she fired.

_Boom! _The blast out of her Hecate's literal cannon mount roared. Shredding and blowing part of the bus' tail to the sky and across the broken downfield. Sinon worked on the lever of her rifle to get another shot in -if her opponent somehow wasn't there or, how unlikely it is, dodged. She eased up when Simo, who was on the receiving end of that explosion, layed stiff as a statue with half his lower torso blown off. His wooden gun in the same condition until he went up in red pixels.

Had he been able to convincingly made her fall for the trap, he may have, at the very least, made her waste her sniper's hidden first shot and used his own to outgun her. Yet, by making a mistake himself, he spelled out his own doom. _Too bad. _Sinon thought, slugging up her rifle.

_Congratulations!_

_Sinon Wins!_

The trumpet music and blares cheerfully singing out. Sinon looked at -no, through- the yellow text display with reason. The first of many victories, she was hoping.

Now the question was, how were the other _two_ fairing?

. . .

**T**he heavy sound of a waterfall somewhere McKnight couldn't see didn't make him dive into the closest foxhole. Or what counted as one. Something that sounded awfully like a machine gun _crack!_ passed above fifteen yards inside the forest, over a hundred yards, north of him. According to the Bullet lines he caught a glimpse of.

Now, full seconds after being teleported to what looked like an incredibly large forest clearing with two or three destroyed water shrines. Concrete walkways and many more Budda designed statues, McKnight was right back to another fight. The way things should be.

A small battle or skirmish or, possibly, someone having too much fun yanking the lanyard off an artillery piece turned the whole landscape around him into a death zone. Smoke radiating off a broken white pillar nearby came over and hit his virtual nostrils. Giving a nice dose of gunpowder and burnt pork meat.

The uppity sniper girl, Sinon, ran by him and the Black Swordsman what to expect with this game mode's rules, admittedly, okay enough. You spawned in a roughly medium-sized map with one other guy. The two of you fought it out, and whoever was left standing moved on. At the same time, the loser most likely was eliminated out of the tournament entirely. Which was something McKnight and Kirito, to a degree, understood from the get-go. And didn't want to do. Sinon also had mentioned that due to lack of player participation in the other blocks. There may be a chance for more than two people to advance to the Bullet of Bullets event. Which caught his attention to an extent.

It wasn't a sure way from how the blue-haired girl said it. If somehow, the Hero of Aincard didn't make it…

He shrugged. If something happened, it happened. There weren't any guarantees, especially for a business like this. Plus, he wouldn't have lost any sleep over it. He was better off alone if it came down to it.

McKnight peeked his M1A1 Thompson behind a different part of his position if the other guy wanted to get an easy kill from where he dove. McKnight couldn't see who was there from his spot -too far away.

There was another water temple -or fountain, from the looks of it- surrounded by four pillars. upahead Only this one looked to be in worse shape. Two of the white visible stones were burnt and at half-length. While the one in the back left collapsed adjacent on top of the tiny shrine. Creating a tiny pool of water and rubble only reason McKnight had such a moderately clear view of this was not only did his visor did wonders blocking out the sun's rays.

It acted as a way for him to temporarily zoom a couple of yards away as if he was aiming down the sights like a pair of mini-binoculars.

He rarely used it, though; it didn't display things as clearly as he would've liked. But they were better than nothing.

However, if the Bullet Line came north of him. There happened to be a perfectly defended piece of destroyed cover at the temple. When you added two plus two and got four. The other guy was there, for sure.

Back in the Guild Wars, McKnight was not only hired to serve as another piece of machinery to the rapid complexes of unfavorable leadership war typically proves, mostly. But also as an observer and leading the boys in the colors he was fighting in into battle. Whenever they enter a town or city, mountain range, valley, canyon, or just plainly anywhere with a concealed position. You best believe there was a machine gun ready to spout death at a moment's notice. What was even worse was when the crew would play possum after going silent from a direct hit from small-arms fire or, from time to time, a rocket launcher.

Some players would be sent to slowly, yet steadily, advance forward to make sure it was down for the count. Then, when enough of the opposing team was in perfect range out in the open: they'd open up again and caused some more men to go down. Either for cover or screaming out for a medic. _Bastard's probably hunkered under that destroyed pillar too, I reckon. _McKnight thought, however unsure.

He didn't see the other guy do it, and he hadn't heard any other movement since then to confirm so. It was a shot in the dark. But, how to validate without getting shot and kill was a different story. "Only way to find out for sure..."

Taking one last look from a different side, his tiny hole of a trench. McKnight scrambled out of his foxhole. Guardedly walking out and crouching to make himself as small a target as possible out in the open. There was a dirt path that led nearly to the temple; McKnight believed the gunner was inside. If he could see the Bullet Line -or, more importantly, its muzzle flash- he could run and dive for the piece of a statue perpendicular from him.

Taking another step. The rapid flash of a machine gun went off right underneath the destroyed pillar. Barely giving McKnight time to see the Bullet Line and dive across for protection. Rounds flying and whizzing past his head a second time.

By the time he checked if he had been hit for his risky adventure and found only five bullet holes down inside his trousers' ankles. "Whew," He fixed his helmet. Waiting till the other player had to reload -or maybe adjust his aim- McKnight leaped out of his position and rattled out a hail of bullets from his submachine gun towards the ruin. Pieces of rock and dirt thumping all over. He wasn't close enough for his own weapon's firepower to outgun the machine gun. However, it kept the player's head down for what McKnight _did_ have planned. As he advanced to another piece of cover.

Dodging and firing a stream of his own to get closer, he realized something. This guy was a pretty terrible aim. Maybe it was just because McKnight's character build ran on Strength first and Agility being a close second (the former being meta). Or maybe the type of mg the player used was not used to being stationary, but didn't most machine guns did?

Then the butternut mercenary noticed pretty quickly that this guy wasn't using one after advancing an unprecedented fifty yards inland with little more than dirt on his tunic. He was using an assault rifle. McKnight grin predatory.

When a short burst came his way -this one sounds like a single bullet or two was only salvoing out. That was all the proof he needed. Grabbing and pulling the pin off his time-fused grenade, McKnight tossed the first one high enough for a hail mary, that it erupted and sent smoke and dirt flying in the air. He sent a second one directly onto the pillar, sending more pieces of marble instead.

By the time he slapped in a new 30-round stick magazine into his gun, and full-on sprinted outside his hiding place. The other player began fleeing for the hills -or the forest in this case. He never made it.

The cyan player let out a startled scream when McKnight's gun chattered. Sending pixeled blood out from his back until he crumbled and dove face-first into the ground. Dropping his gun -an AK-47 from the looks of it.

Advancing forward and keeping his gun trained on him. McKnight was somewhat amazed to see that this guy was actually another teen himself. His lightish skin tone and skinny build, toppled by a short brown bowel cut with a pair of glasses, said he was anyways. And ill-equipped one at that. He counted little body armor or secondary weapon inside his belt, besides the bright blue _SHOOT ME! _attire painted on his back. Sticking out much more than McKnight's colors.

The prone player groaned and squeaked. Reaching for his assault rifle. McKnight moved his crosshairs up to the player's head. "Oh no, you don't!" He swore. Pulling the trigger. The teen went limp and burst into tiny pieces of red shards.

The rolling burst of bugles saluted off with the heads-up displayed showing his victory.

_Congratulations!_

_McKnight Wins!_

"One down." He thought. "Four of 'em to go."

Since the fighting was over now. A wild thought of what McKnight had to do after all this was settled for today rounded his mind for a rerun...with Asada and their tutoring session later afternoon out in the blue.

He still wasn't too sure why his brain decided to keep reminding him of something he was also aware of. Pulling onto his collar. He felt the scarf Asada had loaned to him (he wouldn't say keep) earlier that morning when he was sneezing a storm like it was going out of style. The fact it worked and he hadn't thought it before was oddly unlike him. He grimaced.

McKnight knew couldn't get too attached being around in Japan again. He had to remind himself that after the tournament -if he made it that far and found who _Death Gun_ was- his contact was concluded and he'd return home back to America within the few days. _Yeah...home. _Which him sour more.

After another second of thinking that over, McKnight shook his head in frustration. That part of his day -and weekend- felt like a million miles away. No point in quibbling about that now.

Returning to the waiting room when the game teleported him out. McKnight took a quick scan around and found that he was one of the first people back -or maybe everyone else got sent off again (The multiple floating TVs nearby said it was the first option).

Some players were either standing around in or around the booths. While a couple in pairs or by themselves looked up to watch the other matches. McKnight couldn't find the sniper's skinny friend around. Since he'd figure that guy would stay longer to watch his girl-who-happened-to-be-a-friend fight. Guess not, it looked like.

Shrugging, as his crimson eyes shifted to the left to where the booth all three of them were previously sitting at. He found Kirito nearby there. A mix of grim and dread filling his pale, ghostly face. Two players in cloaks with one holding out his user panel stood infront of him, but he wasn't sure if they were saying anything to him.

The one with the longer piece of cloth then outstretched his right arm to the side of him. Making the swordsman's purple eyes follow then, slowly, widen in alarm and...fear? _What the hell?_

McKnight quirked with a frown. "Hey, you two!" He started marching over with a purpose.

_**Author's note: Hello there! Thank **_**you** _**so much for reading. If you want to see more chapters like this one, please support the story by following/favoriting and leaving your thoughts in the reviews -the fate of the 3rd Bullet of Bullets tournament depends on it!**_

_**Okay, probably not but it would be greatly welcomed! Thanks again for reading and have a damn good day!**_


	11. Chapter 11

**K**irito felt unnerved.

Not because his first match was over -oh, no, that was a straight given. After his initial fear of not blocking the other player's bullets subsided, Kirito still got hurt doing it. But came out on top when he aimed most of his shots just right into his opponent's chest plate and won.

No, what made him unnerved was this tall cloaked guy in a skull mask or helmet suddenly appear behind while he scanned the area around the waiting room. And asked, in a low metallic voice: "Are you the real thing?"

The first time around, it scared the skin off Kirito's virtual bones from how chilling yet threatful it sounded. Enough that he had detached his Kagemitsu G4 from his hip. Ready to use it. Instead, Kirito tried to calm down. "What do you mean by 'the real thing'?"

He nearly gasped when the player, who was a whole foot and half, taller, leaned over at him like a creeping branch. "Don't play dumb with _me_." The player threatened. His skull's red-eyes, almost as vibrant as the one his partner's avatar had on, staring through him. Not at him.

Kirito gripped his sword's light handle as if it was going to fall from his hand if he let go for even a second. Not that it was going to do him much good. They were outside in a safe-zone, as Sinon ran by him.

Another was the second cloaked guy, a foot behind the one with the skull. He was too far away to make out what he wore under his grayish-black hood. But the cloak he wore was shorter, almost like a cape. But Kirito knew for a fact this other guy was staring at him too. Intently.

Seeing how the skull player wanted an answer to his question. Kirito responded, "It's not against the rules to use a sword here, right? And why do you keep asking me that? I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Hm." The hooded player made an amused noise. He broke the tension by swiping right and opening up his user's interface. Pressing and swiping some more on the miniscreen efficiently enough, he looked as if he'd been doing that a lot. Especially when trying to look for something. Or someone. Kirito noticed when the tall player tapped on _BLOCK D_ under _Bullet of Bullets_.

He doubled tapped on the upper sections where Kirito was located. And the Black Swordsman watched as the towering player flipped the panel towards him. His pointer-finger, entirely covered in bandages to a complete fit, gently hovering over the name: _Kirito_.

"That name. That skill with a sword...Are _you_ the real thing?" He echoed, this time more unwavering, stern.

Kirito froze in place. Nothing here felt right -who would've thought?

Though he wasn't going to be when this guy and his pal, who served as a spectator, for now, approached and asked him if 'he was the real thing.' But, Kirito felt different. Like if the bottom of his coded stomach had taken a punch deep enough to kill him. One that made him want to throw up his breakfast in the real world if somehow, this feeling transferred to his physical body.

Then those eyes. Those beaming, gawking eyes from the man's mask burned into him with familiarity. The other hooded guy next to him, too. They both felt familiar. Their presence gave off something less than a friendly demeanor -not that they had one to begin with.

_I've met them somewhere before._ Kirito thought, feeling his palms turning ice cold through the fingerless gloves he wore. _Did they have something to do with Death Gun? O-Or are they Death Gun?_ His eyes got large when he realized something. It was hard to see at first. But he connected the dots right away. The one place that popped into his mind over and over again.

_SAO,_ He thought chillingly, _th-there SAO-survivors!_ Kirito took a big step back and felt his stomach retract. Now he _really_ wanted to throw up.

The red-eye player hymned, "Do you not understand my question?"

"_Ī-Īe_...I don't." Kirito muttered.

"_Heh!_" This time the second clocked player behind the one in the skull made a noise just short of amusement.

His taller partner read as well. Shortly after closing his panel -intently or not- he lifted his bandaged arm, he used to open the interface outward into a stretch. Kirito followed it, like a moth drawn to the flame.

Underneath his wrist, hiding under all those bandages, Kirito's mind went limp with a flood of memories pouring in.

The poking smile and white outline of the red-guild of Sword Art Online staring back at him. The coffin symbol he'll never forget. The Laughing Coffin symbol.

"_Ōi,_ you two!" A voice called out behind them. Kirito was only temporarily in a moment of pure shock. He needed an extra moment or two to recognize the authoritative, slightly-accent voice belonging to his comrade, McKnight. "What's going on here?"

The cloaked, possibly ex-SAO -and or Death Gun player- gave the shorter teen a lookover. Same one as Kirito. "What's your name?" He asked.

"King Leopold II." The other red-eyed teen answered sardonically. "Yourself?"

The cloaked player drew back and signaled his friend. On his way out of this particular block, he passed by Kirito and declared, in that low robotic voice, "Whether you're a fake. Or the real one." The iron mask he wore emitted hot steam from either side underneath its bony cheeks. His eyes beamed at him when he spoke, "Someday..._We'll_ kill you." And left. Leaving the once beta tester of Sword Art Online shaken to the core.

He only briefly noticed the skinny player with the skull helmet man give him one last bridging stare. Then at McKnight, and started to walk when he suddenly stopped. Taking a double take at the other teen for a few moments longer than needed. The khaki teen gave him a questioning look. "Take a picture, it'll last longer."

The other guy didn't respond. At least not verbally until he felt the presence of his partner digging into his back to hurry up. Only then did this guy feel the need to break eye-contact and proceed down out of this room. Feeling much less cold now.

McKnight turned over and asked, genuinely curious, "What'd you do this time?"

"I…" Kirito stopped, and shook his head. "I don't know."

Returning to the booth they were in before the Bullet of Bullets qualifiers snatched and sent them out to their respectful matches. Kirito sat down and ran his hands over his head. Feeling his heart or chest, maybe his whole body, go into a nervous state of despair. His throat felt dry and worn out. Feeling like screaming his off from the pressure pressing down on him from all sides as if he were in a box shrinking little by little. Since McKnight took the seat across from him, Kirito tried his best to keep his nerves down.

For what it was worth, that didn't help, either. It just made things worse.

As always, McKnight nonchalantly made light of the situation. "You look like you're sweating bullets," He began, unloading and reloading his pistol -an older variant from Kirito's Beretta M9. "Was the first match that bad or..?" He let the question hang in the air, but Kirito wasn't paying attention. Not anymore.

His time was back in the past.

In Sword Art Online, he had encounters with a few players who, while fully knowing that being killed inside the game, meant dying in real life. Many still used it as a way to coerce or intimate weaker players into giving them free items, potions, weapons, and other expensive gear they couldn't work for.

But the group that terrorized SAO's lifespan, Laughing Coffin, led by a player known as PoH (Kirito only ever saw him once), did more than force or intimate. They killed dozens, maybe hundreds of players without blinking or hesitating. And most of them enjoyed the thrill of it, too. Kirito had seen that first hand.

A raid he was a part of, sometime before the games' end at Floor 75, was sent to eliminate or capture the red-guild. After one of the clearing-parties got the tip of their home location. What happened next?

_What happened next was a bloodbath. _Kirito recalled in numb pain. Both the clearers and Laughing Coffin suffered devastating losses when the latter ambushed them from all sides. Sure Kirito and his comrades, Asuna and Klein included, were high-levels and had the manpower to back them up. Did that matter to the bastards in cloaks, though? Not one bit.

Because of that, over twenty Laughing Coffin members were killed, refusing to surrender while the clearers suffered about a third. And two of those red players that were killed...were killed by Kirito's sword.

_Were they the ones I killed? And they somehow came back…? No...no, that's not possible!_ Kirito felt his hands grip around his long hair locks wanting to tear them off. Nothing of this made any sense. And Kirito doubted he'd know how to figure this one out.

He was so caught up in that part of his past. That he didn't even consider what to respond with when McKnight warily asked, "How come you were staring at that tall guy's wrist by the way? Was there something on it?" Not thinking much of just asking.

Kirito, when the smiling coffin symbol flashed over his eyes once again, crocked out, "Laughing Coffin." in a sunken voice.

McKnight abruptly ceased fixing up his pistol. Which made the swordsman take some notice.

Staring blankly at him. He asked, "What did you just say?"

"_Nasshingu,_" Kirito responded, assuringly. "Don't...worry about it."

McKnight glared and got off his seat. "No," Kirito blinked as the other teen began walking towards him, menacingly. "No, you said something. Now. What. Was. _It?_" His voice came off hard as stone.

"Uh-" Kirito stammered out. Anxiety was getting the best of him. "Reg- I mean, McKnight I-!"

McKnight pulled him up from his collar. His own red-eyes blazing hotter than Death Gun's. "What the _fuck_ did you just say?!" He shouted in fierce anger.

Someone shouted and ran up between them, "What the hell are you doing? Let go of him!" Sinon attempted to yank off McKnight's hold.

"Tst!" McKnight growled but let go as Kirito flopped on his knees, blankly.

Sinon looked like she was about to go off on him. Until she got a look at Kirito's face that she gazed back in concern. "Are...Are you okay-?"

He got transported when the bubble-aura took him to his next match.

Waiting silently in the loading-room -an area where he stood on a single white platform surrounded by darkness. The text displayed above him telling who he'd be fighting, the map, and time left until the match started.

By the time Kirito spawned, and the shooting started, he hardly remembered the _Congratulations!_ sign when he won it.

. . .

_**I**_ _knew it._ McKnight thought in deep anguish. _There wasn't any doubt, but I knew it!_ He felt like gritting his teeth into sawdust. And for good reason.

After his first match had ended. McKnight returned to the waiting room at the start of the Bullet of Bullets -the place he and the swordsman were deployed in.

Along the way, sure enough, he spotted the girly-dressed player talking to two guys in cloaks that didn't fit the description of friendly, and they sure as hell weren't. They ended up leaving the staging-area when McKnight told them to go where the sun didn't shine. Or at least he wished he was more blunt and cold on making that point known. But those two players left anyways, which counted for more depending on your perspective.

It was worse when, after returning to the booth he sat previously, did he find out why the Hero of Aincard's once composed and stoic face...fell about thirty knots to the ground. His ghostly expression saying he'd seen hell and twice over.

And he ended up catching way more than that times a thousand when he muttered out _that_ name. _Laughing Coffin._ McKnight had had that goddamn name in his mind for more than a week. But rarely brought it in case he was getting his hopes up and could've been wrong.

He wasn't anymore.

When his Japanese employer, Kikuoka Seijirou (Or Mr. Seijirou when he first met him), ran by the possibility on his trip to McKnight's hometown of Richmond for the Death Gun case. Under the flag of a "Game-Recruiter" for Gun Gale's Bullet of Bullets tournament. A story that gave McKnight's parents something to think about, but something he knew from the get-go was bullcrap. Since he never participated in it before.

It was only when Mr. Seijirou shifted him away from his parents' ears. And told him why he made an effort to travel all the way to the United States did McKnight start to listen. When the Japanese man mentioned that guild's name, he was willing to play along and then convince his family to let him return to Japan for it. The thought of Laughing Coffin and Death Gun -or was it Guns because there were two of those bastards?- being linked was a far fetch plan when it was presented by his boss. However, what evidence he _did_ have was enough to say the possibility was there. Not one-hundred percent, but it was there. Even now.

McKnight hardly spotted the time between him nearly breaking the back of Kirito's neck to repeat his answer -until Sinon showed up to prevent such an incident. And being teleported into his second round.

All he could recall was running around a dirt-covered landscape, with the sun overhead, like a madman. Feeling his eyes darted in a wild wariness, he didn't remember the last time since he had. And when he spotted the poor bastard out in the distance peering off in the opposite direction. He probably assumed McKnight was heading...he didn't know what hit him until McKnight literally was top of him. Blasting and shredding him to red ribbons with his submachine gun. Emptying his magazine of what was left of him for good measure.

More or less, the Black Swordsman was doing plenty of that when McKnight returned and watched him on the multiple TV set at _Block D's _center of the room. The Japanese teen took more damage than McKnight did. He was still clumsy around the edges when he fought, especially when he tried closing the gap between him and his opponent with the M9 McKnight gave him. Yet, he won, and his shots, while half missed, still found its way into the other guy. Sinon wasn't too far behind either when her massive sniper rifle blasted a guy in a jeep to bits. McKnight swore.

Spawning into his next match left him something to do and someone to shoot at the moment. The desert prairie around him -the map named _Dust Bowl,_ probably named after the famine back in the 30s in the U.S.- felt like molten steel pressing around his pale face from the sun's glare and the sand all around him.

For a second, McKnight wondered if this was what it felt like in North Africa? It sure looked like it from the photos he saw online and through history books showing the battlefields around El Alamein and Tobruk. McKnight never actually been to those areas or had hard-copied pictures from his great grandfathers -mostly because both on his mother's and father's side fought in the Pacific against the Japanese. The guy McKnight was facing -_Hiryu's Thunder_\- was maybe someone from the island nation he fought on with that kind of name.

McKnight was determined to meet him and knock him flat to get this tournament done and over with. _My main prize is those two _Coffs _in their cloaks, _He thought with malice. _...one of them anyhow._

He ended up finding his intended target passing, actually, by a row of burnt-out antiaircraft guns and hunkering down around a battered, but not too battered, sandbag position with an _actual_ machine gun.

The other guy in a uniform that was of a mustard color yelped and cursed when he spotted the speed McKnight charged at him. Fiddling and cursing some more. The mustard player hastily turned the barrel of his heavy mounted machine gun, chattering it to life.

McKnight's close proximity and deadly firepower from his Thompson quickly put more lead in the air than his adversary. Forcing the other guy to duck his head further down. Behind his sandbagged position as bullets wheezed by near and at the bag post -fingers still holding down his gun's triggers wildly.

Grunting when one of those lucky bullets found a way into his lower hip, McKnight snarled and squeezed his gun until it smoked empty once again. It didn't matter because as soon as he stepped out of the line of fire from the Bullet Lines, Hiryu's Thunder was throwing at him. McKnight dropped his smg and removed his .45 from its holster. Jumping into the dugout hole with him.

"_Kuso!_" The other guy's eyes scream out, along with his mouth.

Grabbing and attempting to swing his large machine gun at him like a blunt instrument. He succeeded in grabbing and swinging the thing: over McKnight's head. Who saw the act from a mile away. By then, McKnight gave a swift punch right into Hiryu's stomach. Making him howl like a wolf.

He tried swinging his massive gun again. But the sluggish movement from the weapon's weight -and getting one right in the kisser- gave McKnight enough time to grab the MG mid through. And deliver an even swifter kick right near privates. Throwing and knocking Thunder at the perimeter's edge. The glimmer of McKnight's Colt against the sun punched a series of bullets into Hiryu's body. Quickly turning him into red polygons. The first few already did him in. But McKnight's finger was still loose on the trigger until the whole magazine, like his submachine gun, clicked empty.

Still, he attempted to fire more despite the empty rounds. "Son of a bitch," He was sweating profusely, and his nostrils were flaring by the time the trumpets and his victory text appeared overhead. By then, he was already done caring about that.

Returning back to _Block D_ and thus, to the waiting room, talk around the place started to increase and increase as each match concluded, most notably about Sinon, Kirito, and himself.

Since all three of them were winning their matches. All three of them promptly stayed away from one another as they -well, Sinon and McKnight mostly- took refuge in the now many empty booths. With Kirito hanging around somewhere, McKnight neither knew nor cared to look for.

When McKnight realized the other teen was in his second to the last match, the Black Swordsman's style was always the same. Clumsy and reckless and charging straight at the enemy. Not that McKnight wasn't that either, far from it. He was just better at it since he'd had lots of practice fighting with shock and fear in the mix. Kirito was doing much of the same thing, only with his stupid saber sword. And deflecting the bullets coming at him like they were nothing. Which made him grumble.

As soon as he was close enough, Kirito slid down and hacked his opposite number's legs off from the big-screen shown. The army man screamed out in pain until he was silent when the girly swordsman spun around and dug his plasma sword right into his back. Letting out a sharp gurgle noise before shattering into pieces. _Victory!_ displaying across the TV of Kirito's match. "Gosh, she keeps fighting like that and winning." Someone muttered out close by.

"_Un,_ it's crazy," someone else nodded, awe-struck.

"You think Kirito and her boyfriend and Sinon will make it to BoB?" He asked his buddy.

The player who spoke first shrugged. "I don't know. I heard five or six other blocks have three players going perfect already." He shrugged again. "Unless something happens soon, I bet only two of them are going to advance on for the main tournament." McKnight listened intently to that -having heard that bell before (ignoring the part where his name was indirectly inserted).

There were only thirty people in total that could participate in the Battle Royale -two players a piece from each of the fifteen blocks of sixty-four players that registered. But, since two of those last blocks were entirely empty...that left four extra possible slots open, sure. However, if five or six other three-man participants had the same idea already: what were the chances of his block getting a third runner up for the main tournament? _Pretty damn short, by God._

Sinon had to know it when he caught her looking in his general direction. She scowled, and he only squinted in attenuation. Not sure if either her, Kirito, or some random would be his latest opponent.

So long as he advanced, though, that was all that mattered.

Standing over a pile of rubble from a destroyed house, he flogged both his grenades in. The player that tried fleeing didn't know what hit _her_ when she was caved in from the debris - McKnight only finding out she was a girl when he spotted her crawling out battered and groaning in pain.

McKnight promptly ended her suffering by firing a stream of lead into her when she tried putting her hands up. "Not today." as she crumpled and became what everyone else had before her. Red pixels.

After the usual jingle that went along with his win, McKnight stared up at the text right as he was encompassed by the bubble aura around him to send him off to his next destination.

Standing in the pitch-black room. The only thing illuminating was the white marble floor underneath McKnight's darker brown boots. Did he see who his last opponent was.

Or, more appropriately, his last two. _Kirito and Sinon._

. . .

**"S**houldn't have stepped away when you could, Typhoon," Sinon critiqued as the player in question went up in smoke.

That match went, for the most part, as you'd expect. Typhoon, to be sneaky and throw her off by wearing a ghillie suit -a type of clothing that covers the user from head to toe that blends in with the current environment- tried getting close enough to kill her.

If they hadn't been fighting in the middle of nowhere with only some bushes and trees spouting here and there in the desolate gas station nearby -he might've stood a tiny better chance. Sinon was glad for her patience because she spotted him leaving his position by crawling into a more highly dense bush. And since she had hidden on top of the destroyed building's roof -with the burning smoke emitting from taking a bomb- was it took late for him to spot her. Especially when she touched off one of the plainly visible grenades attached to his belt.

When the familiar sound of trumpets blared out, and the text of GGO's game mode congratulating her, Sinon felt it as a second stable to what was on her mind. Or, relatively still fresh on her mind.

Her two rivals, McKnight and Kirito.

One minute they were happily teasing and joking at her expense. The next? McKnight looked ready to tear his crossdresser companion into pieces. And Kirito looked terrible. Frighten, in fact. And not because of the arrogant light brown mercenary holding him up by the collar, either. Sinon had been wondering what had happened for something like that to happen?

Before she could ask, the two boys spawned into their second matches then Sinon herself, too. And that was the _status quo_ for the rest of the qualifiers it looked like. Sending her in a state of bewilderment when she heard and saw how they fought. And won their fights with such anger and effectiveness that she had to slap herself to realize what she was seeing.

To make up for the losses, there was a chance that more than one player from each selective block could advance to the main tournament. Sinon didn't want to put too much faith in her and her rivals all moving on. Because if she were to lose and get eliminated now because there wasn't any space left... she'd lose herself in it all.

But that wouldn't happen. _I'll make sure of it. _

She sighed, though. "It's a shame Spiegel won't see me win if I do," Sinon muttered out loud, in disappointment. Apparently, his dad had given him a timelapse for how long he could stay logged until he had to study or do more school work again. She hoped when this was over, she'd treat him to something for always coming regardless to say hi. _Must be worse for him since I rarely see him as much as before. _She nodded, seeing as next week was final exams. _And with him becoming a doctor..._Yeah, she would have to do something for him when this was over with.

For now she went back to the task at hand. Then, her heart skipped a beat, and she felt her fingerless gloves tighten around her sniper-rifle, Hecate. Spawning back into the waiting room -other people called it the _anxiety room_. The names

_Sinon vs. Kirito vs. McKnight _

spread across the text screen in front of her as if they were the main event. To most watching -and her participating- they were.

When she first spawned in. The _Construction Outskirts_ was the map their final match was called -due to the many abandoned construction vehicles -mostly trunks- and the half-built abandon construction site all around her.

Sure enough, the nearly invisible squared barriers behind her glimmered, as if to remind her not to step out and remain inside the destined zone to fight in. Unless you were up a cliff or a highway where you could fall. Or, sometimes, jump off then give your opponent the satisfaction of killing you. Not that she planned on it even if the map gave the option.

_But it those two find me out here in the open like this, _Sinon didn't need long to figure out what would happen, then.

Instead, giving a quick one-eighty around her surrounding, did she dash to cover like her life depended on it right that second. _If I can find a high enough elevation or somewhere to conceal my position unnoticed._ -Sinon huffed as she hauled the sniper rifle that was nearly as tall as her around. Running between several stacked steel plates from either side of her- _McKnight, that jerk, would probably be running and looking for me as an easy-kill with his submachine gun as we speak. Kirito, too if given a chance. _

Racing ahead, Sinon spotted a short tower crane approximately 115 feet away over the interior of the construction building she had stepped in -the patches of sand or cement underneath her boots felt rough. If she could get up there undetected, it'll be like swatting flies. Except the flies wouldn't know what hit them till it was too late and go splat from afar even if they did.

Midway through, Sinon's memory decided to rerun Kirito and McKnight's faces when she saw them. Again she wasn't sure why of all times she would be thinking of them at that point. Why should she? It wasn't like it reminded her of herself in the real world...right?

Sinon shook her head and had just managed to get out of the inner skeleton of the building she was under when someone bumped into her hard. Hard enough that she rolled back on her heels and felt the sand -_guess it was sand_\- dig into her fingernails to stop herself.

Grunting, she looked up. The surprised face Kirito gave off reflected off of hers, too. "You!" Sinon screamed out and heaved her sniper at him.

The rapid-firing of bullets sprouted up debris between her and the black-armored boy -who had already activated his plasma sword when Sinon looked and aimed to fire at him right then and there.

"Well, well, well? Look who I caught _sleeping_ at the switch?" McKnight announced in musing tones. GGO's sun nearing the horizon, acting as a backdrop against his soldiery, light brown uniform. And the deadly Thompson he had pointed at them -specifically at Sinon. "_Yoi. _This match is going to be easier than I thought." He gestured with his automatic.

Sinon growled. "It's just my _luck_! I forget how cocky and arrogant you sound." She returned. Wishing her hand was on her Glock on her back belt.

The boy shrugged. "Too damn bad, sniper. You aren't too far off, either." Which made her growled fiercer this time. Now she _really_ wished she had her hand on her pistol.

McKnight must have seen she wanted as much because he chuckled, knowing that it wouldn't do her much right. He was the one pointing the gun at her. "We don't have to do this any more guys, so quit the act." Kirito, who was surprisingly quiet during this whole exchange, answered immediately.

"Oh, yeah?" McKnight sounded out. "And what makes you say that, _swordswoman?_" He added the apparent jeer to it, more pungently.

"If the three of us made it _here_, in GGO's Qualifiers for its final round," Kirito lowered his sword. "Then we made it to the Bullet of Bullets tournament. I'm not sure how this game fully works, but seeing how we're in a match made for two-players, there's a chance" His voice sounded, probably not convinced, but something close to it. "So, what's the point?"

"'What's the point?'" McKnight echoed. "Only that right there. _That's_ something I can't take, and not going to. How do I know if that part might be true, but only for those who finish their three-player matches first? And every second we waste is another second less of that part being true?" He waited for a response. Even sticking out his chin for good measure. Kirito frowned towards the concrete floor.

"_T-Tsukamatte iru!_" Sinon took a step forward. "Don't think my voice in this conversion isn't important." She asserted. "You two just got here on this game and act like this all just some stupid match that doesn't matter." She gritted, scowling at the two boys adjacent and across from her.

It looked like Kirito was going to say something -maybe ask Sinon about if what he said was true from how concerned he looked -and worned out. Then McKnight started up first with what _she _said. "You're right, Sinon. None of this crap matters." And in less than a few words, landed a thirty-pound bomb directly over her head. "So why the hell would you be any less than that?" He replied back.

Sinon jerked and felt her eyes getting watery. _How can...he say that with a straight face?_ She thought with venom and tremendous pain from what she's gone through to get to this point. _How..._

Then she burst out, "It's not like that, god _damn_ you!" Enough that it startled Kirito and momentarily gave McKnight a reason to raise both his eyes. "You think that's why I'm _here?_" -tears running down her cheeks as she fought in vain to close them- "It's not! It's not like that to me and don't treat me like I'm nothing _here..!_" She shouted out in frustrated pain -falling down on her knees and even dropping Hecate during the moment. Not that...what he said wasn't false.

She didn't want to become afraid any more than she was already in the real world. And after what happened all those years ago. She wanted to become stronger. And be a normal girl, again. But that wasn't going to happen for a long time, and she knew it. Having someone like _him _just proved it.

"That was too far, even for you, McKnight." Kirito began.

McKnight flinched. Only for a moment then did he swore under his breath. Lowering his gun only by a fraction.

Sinon saw after Kirito picked her back up. Her vision was blurry and she was still reeling back. Kirito went on, "Sinon, we didn't know this meant so much to you. That's why I'm -maybe that's why we're all here. There are things I've done...things I thought I forgot and buried. And I tried to move on from them." He straightened up to her. "Let's try to rewrite that wrong. Let's have a duel -the three of us and settle things, right here and now. Is that fine with you?"

Sinon, still feeling the sting of the tears under her left. Sniffed and half heartedly wiped them away. "If this is some trick.." She warned but didn't say no. And she guessed the only slightly taller boy saw as much.

"McKnight, is that fine by you, too?" Kirito asked the other boy, who may have been a tiny bit shorter than himself.

At first, he didn't say a word. Just stared away from them, his submachine gun still pointing at Sinon. But not directly. Only around her boots. After a moment, all he said was, "Sure." And that was that.

After explaining the rules, Sinon placed her sniper up against the pillar behind her and unlatched her holster for her pistol. McKnight, fifteen meters directly away from her, marched off and turned around, doing the same. But with the same silent expression on him. With Kirito roughly around the same distance away perpendicular to either of them.

The rules being that, while the boy in black used only his sword, Sinon would square off against McKnight in a draw. The first one to shoot and kill the other wins and turn if given enough time to shoot their guns on the long-haired sword-bearer beside them.

If Kirito hadn't added he'll use only his sword, Sinon wouldn't have agreed to this. But, since he did, that left her more willing to go along with the idea for now.

He nodded with the bullet casting he ejected out of his Beretta M9. "Ready guys?" When neither one of them said anything. He flipped the bullet up and reignited his sword. Getting into position.

Sinon didn't want to follow the bullet with her eyes. It would've blocked off all concertation on her target, her rival, the damn mercenary in front of her. And McKnight's crimson eyes steadily looking back, and hand ready to draw. _I'm going to get even with you from all you said and done to me._ Sinon wanted to scream that out plainly into his opponent's face. Looking at them now, even without his visor, brown helmet, or those two stupid black marks under his cheeks, made her blood boil ingame. Half tempting her to grab her pistol now and fire every single bullet into his face.

There was a calm silence as if everything had stopped. Then the _ping!_ sounded off to her right.

Drawing her gun with record speed with McKnight a second quicker, a force of energy took over Sinon. As she lowered and aimed her iron sights and Bullet Circle at his chest. And, seeing the red Bullet Line comes from his pistol aiming somewhere down her neck or head, did they fire.

Adrenaline pumping either on them when their guns _clicked!_ back.

"Huh?" Sinon aimed and tried again. But her gun clicked empty once again. McKnight looked equally confused and surprised when he did the same thing.

"What just happened?" Kirito asked, as he looked to be getting ready for a short sprint. "Was it a glitch?" Seeing how his sword was now deactivated.

"How the hell should I know?" McKnight angrily answered and popped out his magazine -to find no bullets.

As if on cue, the forward victory horns sounded off, and the text display of this match's winner came out.

_**Congratulations!**_

_**M)_in_to Wins!**_

They all looked at the sign dumbfounded. And began muttering something along the lines of "What" and "the" and possibly another, more profane word when they got teleported back to the main room.

The energetic announcer from before, upon Sinon and the two teens returning, exclaimed out loud, "And like that, we have our winners! Let's give them a big welcoming cheer!" She exalted.

The attendees all around shouting out in the same vigor jubilee. While sizeable others looked around somewhat confused. Sinon among them.

All the players moving onto the Battle Royal portion of BoB showed up on the giant tv screen. Displaying the blocks, they were coming from. Some players Sinon recognized, like Dyne, Yamikaze, and Ritchey the Lion King. And many others she didn't know off the top of her head.

Sure enough, hailing from _Block D_, her name, along with McKnight and Kirito were right up there with the rest of them. This made her, hating to admit, that the long-haired boy was correct that they were one of the picked three players going to the Battle Royale.

And, promptly, both her and McKnight being wrong about that one.

That was until Sinon saw that they weren't supposed to. At least according to the times, each match concluded. _Blocks A_ to _C_ and _E_ to _K_ finished roughly under four to five minutes, seconds before theirs did.

One of the last ones, who like the others, had three-players, had someone disconnected. A pretty famous player named Garrett -she heard his name around Glocken- did. "Talk about bad luck," Sinon said with sympathy, concerning how far he got only to get the boot towards the end.

But, the looks Kirito and McKnight sent towards the screen were of trepidation. McKnight's much, much more irate than Kirito's. Sinon felt her chest sink in some underline detail because of it. _Didn't he just get disconnected, though? _

Something told her she didn't know the half of it. Good thing, too…

_***Author's note: Hello There. I bet your bottom dollar you didn't expect the qualifiers to end like this, haha? Don't worry, it gets much, **_**much, **_**more interesting, I promise. *wink. Anyways, thank you **_**all** _**so very much for reading! If you want to support the story, consider showing some love (favorite/follow) and leave a review on what you thought. Till next time, have a damn good day!**_


	12. Chapter 12

**A**sada Shino softly muttered under her breath something along the lines of, "I'm late. I'm late!" Over and over again across the moderately busy streets near outer-Tokyo.

Since it was late afternoon -she checked her smartphone and discovered it was precisely _18:35._ Shino had to rush to throw on something decent for her tutoring session she'd planned with her several-doors-down-from-her-apartment neighbor, Reggie.

A good thing she had prepared ahead of time regarding her choice of clothing.

Since a lot of her money went into the bare necessities -and Gun Gale Online. For the occasion. All Shino had was her thin blue jacket and matching skirt, a light green wool sweater underneath (nearly the color she wore as Sinon), and a pair of long, above the knee-high, socks.

Usually, she would've added her worn but still warm black scarf she always used. But, for the moment, it was with someone else. And, upon crossing a busy road at the crosswalk with the green stick-figure passing her through. Spotting her library when passing a corner, did her face light up when she found Reggie in his brown jacket and hat trudging from the opposite side of the street. The scarf Shino gave him firmly around his neck.

_Here I go._ Asada waved, "_Reggie-san,_ I'm over here!" She called out. Making her way -when only a few cars passed by- safely across the street to him.

"Asada?" He sounded surprised. "That's weird. We happened to show up at almost the same time. How about that?"

"I guess we did?" Shino answered promptly, bowing politely when she met up with him. Reggie did the same -a little sounder now than his last few attempts. Which was an improvement in such a short time. She asked, "Were you coming back from somewhere around the city?"

"Not exactly," Reggie pointed out, though with a small level of hesitancy. He went on just as Shino was about to ask, "There were some things my...employer wanted to be checked out and completed half an hour ago." He coughed. "And also because I got a little lost." He admitted without shame. "Yourself?"

She buckled; now, it was her turn. Picking her words with care, she said, "A little of the same. However, it was with making sure my school work was fresh in my mind for today." That was partially true; she did a review before logging onto GGO for the Qualifiers.

But most of her hours spent today were on the game. _Especially, what went on back there._ She recalled from her last match and after it. Though she didn't tell him about that. It wasn't his burden, either.

"I get it," Reggie tipped his hat to her, showing as much. Which got a smile out of her.

Making their way past the gates to the local library -the reddish-orange in the sky not wholly enveloped by darkness. Those _feelings_ Shino had pounded out of her chest, once again. She didn't have quite an idea what her body was up to. But, she had to admit, other than Shinkawa, her experience with boys was small and far in-between. Let alone in _that_ way.

Though she still wondered why so much with Reggie?

Looking at the corner of her eye (behind her oval lenses). The black muffler snugly holding his equally as whitened face from the cold -though stopping him sneezing since she gave it to him this morning. Made her remember a story -or was it a poem?- written about a woman back in feudal Japan, giving her husband a scarf for the cold. That way, wherever he was, despite being away from home -she was always spiritually right there with him until he came back to her. Shino didn't know if the story went that way, but it was the closest thing she had to go off on: maybe why she did what she did earlier today. And how she felt every time they interacted since Wednesday.

She hardly noticed, too, when Reggie gave her a look. "Asada, why are you staring at me like that? Is there something on my face?"

"Eh?" She blinked and stepped back, waving her arms frantically. "_ī-īe_, it's nothing! I just was lost in..thought." Asada felt her cheeks turn pink and hot all of a sudden.

Reggie gave her another mixed regard as if a giant question mark loomed over his head instead. _I am an idiot! An idiot!_ Shino felt her features and glasses glow further.

Luckily the library, adorned with many cherry blossoms around it, came into view. "Oh, look at that! There's the library," Shino changed the subject just as quickly. "S-So, do you think we should go over English or Math together?" She asked, still walking speedily to the building. Hardly noticing -until she stopped and turned back around- to find Reggie staring at the blossoms intently. Too intently, in fact. "What's the matter?" She asked him, not sure if there was something in them. "_Reggie-san?_" He didn't say anything for the moment.

It took her calling him again until he snapped out of it. "Uh, sorry," He apologized and rubbed his head like a sore. "Think I just got lost in thought, too," he replied back, uncertain.

"It's no trouble." Asada clearly saw, too, -so was she- but didn't call him out on it. A bit relieved, actually.

As Shino remembered it as often as she came here, the library itself was very well kept and immaculate in the atmosphere and style. Mirroring what the nearby universities had in mind. Books and reading sectors and other luxuries were counted off in nice areas for study time or homework.

Several students from Shino's school went and were around here. The black uniforms, white collars, and red ties stuck out even under their coats or jackets. Needless to say, detouring up a few flights of stairs. The two teens set up shop by a table tucked near a corner by an open window overlooking the building's back with the rest of Tokyo serving as a backdrop.

Deciding to work on mathematics first. Shino -who would work on the concepts she struggled with (Trigonometric ratios and basic Quadratic equations, mostly)- would pass her work to Reggie, who would check them to make sure they were right or not. Then pass them back and repeat the process until there were no more questions. Easy enough.

Going through several of the problems, she and Reggie had picked fifteen minutes in. The glasses teen decided to pass the time by asking, "Are schools in the United States hard, by any chance?" out of the blue.

"Depends where you're standing," The brown-eyed teen answered, checking her work when she passed it back to him. "Usually, there's a lot, and I mean _a lot._ But, I reckoned a long time ago I could do 'em well enough without losing much sleep. So, no, not really." He nodded, passing back her paper, "Good job. What about in Japan?" He returned, sounding like he knew the answer already.

Shino dryly chuckled on that one. "They're not fun, I can tell you that." _When was it ever?_ She sighed, "The entry exams to move out were stressful enough, and I had just barely passed when I got into my school." The memory haunting her along with her finals next week. _Such joy._

"Entry exams?" Reggie echoed, not sure if he heard that correctly. When she nodded back, he whistled ruefully, "I think you guys have us beat by a mile then." Reggie commented with sympathy.

"You get used to it," Shino shrugged and didn't know how else to put it.

"Amen," Nodding in similar sprites, Reggie then asked another question of his own, "You grew up around here?"

"_Uun_," She shook her head, while writing another problem down, "I lived most of my life further west inside Japan. My hometown wasn't too crazy but, not at all quiet at many times, either." Which held more truth than most.

"_Wakarimasu_," He replied, cordially. "Back when I was little, my father was stationed off Japan's island of Okinawa when he was a U.S. Marine. A lot of other times, he'd let the rest of our family into Japan itself, and we spent so much time here that I -more or less- picked the language up like a sponge." Reggie squeezed his fist up as if he had one right in his hands.

Looking up from her paper, Shino cocked her head enough that her bangs sway slightly. "At least that explains why you're Japanese is slow and sluggish."

Reggie bent his hat to her. "You say the kindest things, you know that?" Which they both snickered at. Reaching into his jacket, he pulled out a small chocolate bar. Snapping off a piece, he held it out to her. "Want one? I know it isn't much -but hey?- thanks for letting me borrow your scarf. I really mean it, Asada. Thank you kindly." He tugged at the muffler in question around his neck. Even though she hadn't actually said, it was only temporary.

Still, she smiled, "I'd love one." and, from how sweet it was, she knew it wasn't from around here. Which made Asada's heart race further for the small gift he returned to her. She wasn't sure if he was doing this all on purpose or not.

But when she caught him looking at her and they both instinctively looked away -that painted that as not being the entire case. The two of them continued relatively off towards English then after.

An hour later, they were back outside and on the not so busy streets of Japan's central city. The sky was darker than the red and orange creeping out of the horizon. Her fellow teen asking, "Still more confident now?" as they crossed a more quiet street, passing a local convenience store. The wind did not bother him one bit.

"_Hai, _very much, so," Asada Shino admitted with her hands behind her back. "_Arigatō_ -for putting up with me, that is." She played lightly.

"Hey, it's my pleasure," Reggie replied, so nonchalantly that she turned and gave him a hard stare. Then admittedly as well, he lifted his shoulders up, "though_..._you could have done it without me?"

"Th-That's not true!" Asada gave him another look. Reggie's face occupied, with a thin smile.

"No, doubt," he replied without rancor.

Shino crossed her arms and huffed away in a different direction. _Americans are so weird,_ she thought without much rancor either _-much_.

Moving a part of her black hair from the cold breeze blowing it between her eyes behind her ear, Asada couldn't help looking at Reggie again. The same way as before. It's not like he wasn't much to look out for -no, not at all. For his brownish hair underneath his hat, lean build, and pale delicate face with, somewhat, sharp dark brown eyes (on top of him only being a few inches taller than her for an American)..._he is pretty handsome._ She thought. For a second, thinking hard about giving him her first name and, hopefully, learning his as well.

_If we are really friends, why not do that? That way, it won't be strange if I...I..._ Asada held the side of her jacket and was about to get his attention when someone behind them laughed. They both turned, and Shino's heart and fist tighten differently, too. "Guess that tip we got about you being by the library was true, eh, _Asada-san?_" Endou remarked, twirling a sweet with her two goons beside her.

Shino felt her jaw drop and gasped. "Why are you here, _Endou-san?_ Do you truly have nothing better for you in life than tormenting me every chance you get!" She shouted in anger. Not entirely because of what they all did to her since she moved out here. Or from this week, either.

But because they had to bring this up in front of Reggie, too.

Endou must've picked that up knowing her. "Look who became confident all of a sudden?" She whipped her hair back, laughing more, then eyed out Reggie from head to toe. "Does _he_ know, by the way? You know, about you?"

Asada winced and felt whatever color she had drained completely. "Y-You wouldn't dare."

"Asada, what is she talking about?" Reggie asked, now looking back at her in a way that shot _through_ her. Or at least that's what it felt like like to her.

She drew back. Returning to Endou, "Please, don't say anything! I swear I'll give you whatever you want, just please don't say anything anymore. Please!" she pleaded.

Endou shook her head. "Too late for that, girl," And turned to Reggie, who was now scowling at her.

His face dropped the first few seconds in. Endou explained the paraphrase version of what Shino did as a little girl. And...how she shot and killed a man that not only robbed the mail center she stopped by with her mother, but how the assailant attacked them too during the process.

The whole time, Asada felt numb and paralyzed.

Staring blankly towards the sidewalk, she stood on. She felt and saw a teardrop or two fall between her shoes. Feeling her head and the world spinning around her, _Not like this._ She repeated several times. Knowing full well Reggie was _looking_ at her right now. What did he think and what he was going to say drummed into her mind again and again.

Deciding not to stay. Shino turned around and ran back home. The bitter sting of tears burling her eyes. Hearing her name in the distance. Was someone calling her?

_No. _Whoever it was, she judged it was just her imagination. And kept on going faster this time.

_**.**_ _**. .**_

**R**eggie McKnight, for lack of better words, felt pretty unfazed.

And, seeing how much of an offhand fiasco Gun Gale's Bullet of Bullets' Qualifiers turned out -despite him being one of three amongst his block to enter the Battle Royale tomorrow. That said something when this nagging brunette told him about what Asada did when she was ten-years-old.

Which wasn't much.

Even if everything up until this point turned out perfect and Reggie possibly didn't believe another goddamn player was shot and "killed" ingame. He doubted he'd feel any indifference towards the Japanese girl.

What he thought or meant didn't matter, in the slightest. Because one second Asada was right beside him, blanked-face. The next? Hightailing it back in the direction of their apartment complexes. "Asada!" Reggie shouted out, seeing her figure in the distance. Getting smaller and smaller.

When he tried to run after her, the bully girl behind him -Endou?- laughed and wrapped an arm around his. "_Uwa,_ what's the rush, handsome? Don't bother worrying about her," She assured with a toothy grin and batting her fake eyelashes at him. She pressed her tight chest against him, "I bet that _murderer_ never did anything like this, hm?" She purred, thinking what she told him was enough to not pursue.

The deafening glare he fired at her was enough to freeze her and her friends stone white. Breaking her hold with a violent jerk, Reggie raced as quickly as he could to catch up with Asada.

Their apartments weren't that far away. Maybe around ten or fifteen minutes if you moved at a reasonable snail's pace. That didn't mean the cap-wearing teen didn't struggle to catch up with her when he spotted her dashing around a corner a few minutes in -in could've been seconds.

"Jesus!" His shoulder was starting to strain from all that running and Asada's ridiculous speed - making him believe if she was a sprinter for Track and Field, too.

Turning the corner, as well -although less precise. Reggie was able to turn the right-hand side across the street (luckily no cars near this time) and caught a glimpse of her running up the steps to their apartments. Punching the code to her room, opening it, then promptly slamming it behind her right as Reggie finished climbing them up, too.

He ran up to the door. "Asada?" He called out. When that didn't work, Reggie tried banging on the door, "Asada, please come out!"

"Go away." She whimpered in a low, almost lifeless voice. "_Chōdai,_ I don't-" He heard her begin to sob through the door, "I don't want to hurt you, too."

He winced. "Asada, listen. Whatever happened that long ago doesn't mean you should feel ashamed of it. You were only protecting yourself and your mom. And that man," Reggie paused, "unfortunately paid for acting the way he did."

_Got what was coming to him._ Was what he wanted to say. However, Reggie wasn't entirely sure what actually went down in that post office that many years ago to say what was what. All this information was thrown into his face right away. And anything that went out of his mouth sounded just as unsure.

For all he knew, that pompous girl with her two friends could've been pulling rabbits out of their hats and claiming elephants instead. Maybe just experiencing all that was enough reason as it was for Asada alone.

Biting his tongue, he tried his best, "In the end, you did the right thing. If you didn't intervene, who knows what could've happened?" Reggie put it mildly.

"You don't understand!" Asada practically shouted, causing him to move away from her front door as if she was about to swing it across his face. Asada continued but lost steam from remembering _who_ she was pointing her grieve to, "You don't understand. None of that matters. Don't you get it?" Her muffled voice seeing no use explaining but she did anyways, "It doesn't matter if what I did was right or was wrong...all that matters is _I_ _killed_ _someone_. And no matter how long ago it was. No matter how much good I try to do now, I get treated the same way. Like garbage! Here and...and in another place." He heard her fall -maybe to her knees- crying again.

Reggie felt his shoulders lower from that one. "I-" He tried opening his mouth -hoping more words would somehow come out and try to articulate a response to everything she just said. Telling her she was wrong, and that wasn't true. But all that came out was another unsure noise.

Shino heard as much. "Just go..._Reggie-san._ You don't have to pretend anymore. I...I understand."

He stood there mutely, looking at the door, questioning what to do next. Part of him wanted to stay and try again to get her to come out. Another...

Another tiny part of him wanted to do what she said and leave. At least that way, when he had to rotate back to the other side of the world. He wouldn't feel as bad when his job here (as uncertain as it was) was finally over after catching those Coffin members and slapping them silly. He was going to leave regardless. So why not cut the strings now when he could?

_And why don't I bite my tongue off while I'm at it?_ Reggie thought with resentment for even entertaining such a stupid thought. Seeing how only one person was going to benefit from it.

No, he couldn't do that no matter how tempting the idea sounded. At least, not like this.

Refusing to leave. Reggie walked up against the door one more time and, gently, layed a fist against the wooden-frame of it. With a heavy inhale and a louder sigh, he said, "Asada, I'm not going to pretend how you feel." He began, "There are things I've done and...I reckoned that I'm no way proud of. And I wish to God every day that I could've done something different."

Reggie couldn't tell if he heard a small shuffle inside the room. Or whether Asada was listening or not, he couldn't tell.

He went on, his back against the frame now, "That might not be the same from whatever happened when you were little, too. And I don't know enough to say something about it. But, I" Reggie paused, "...I didn't see you any different then. Not even now. And whether that means something or not, I just wanted you to know that."

Silence filled the air for what could've been two minutes. Maybe more.

"Asada, are you still there?" He asked, turning his left ear her way. He got no response after a minute or two -not exactly expecting one. He sighed. Got off his incline position and stuck his hands into his pockets, and started to leave.

Then a small _click!_ followed by the sound of a chain, rattle came off behind him. Reggie turned and heard the door's lock crack and creak open one inch at a time. When she was sure Reggie was still there, Asada opened the door all the way. Stepping out into the darkening sky.

If it wasn't for the ever so tiny hint of light over the horizon, Reggie probably wouldn't have seen so clearly the state Asada was in. Which was a mess, to put it kindly.

She held her hands together near her chest, looking deep into his eyes. "Did- Did you actually mean what you said?"

Reggie looked back sternly, "_E e,_" he returned, honest to God to his statement. "I think so." Had he not been in an upright position when he said that -Reginald might've absorbed the 105 shell Asada punched into his stomach when she slammed into him. Holding him tightly enough to let out a gasp.

"Oh, _Reggie-san._" She repeated each time her face dug into his chest. Hugging him. Reggie quite literally was unsure what to do at this moment. His own ghostly face turned bright, nearly the color of his avatar's blood-red eyes when she nabbed him like a bear trap.

He hardly recalled when his breathing picked up nor his heart going off as fast as a minigun. He tried to return the gesture as best he could. However, not nearly as earnest as _she_ did.

When they finally pulled back, she smiled with tears -both dried and new- running down her face. "_Arigatōgozaimashita!_" her voice holding back whatever emotion remained, "So very, very much."

"_E e,_" Reggie timidly repeated. "Sure thing."

Looking at her now -despite how banged up and messy her hair and clothes were- McKnight still felt his heart steady in its beats, and his breathing slowed down, now. Then he felt his face inch closer to hers. Asada actually looked pretty taken back -at first- before she started doing the same. Her eyes closing before his did.

Then, like two planes dogfighting somewhere off a distant battlefield until they both broke off to avoid a frontal collision -Reggie's eyes spurted up and he pulled the mental throttle to avoid said collision. Realizing just what the hell he was going to do. Asada blinked.

"Er-well," Reggie straightened himself, "let's get you inside before one of us catches a cold. Okay, Asada?" He gave her a crooked smile. Wanting to kick himself while he was at it.

"Sure." Asada sounded and looked disappointed. Which didn't mean the trip back wasn't awkward.

Returning to his temporary stay a minute later, Reggie closed the door behind himself and slapped a hand against his temple. "Why the hell did I try to kiss her?" He thought, knowing as clear as day (it was night now) the reason why.

But, none of this was what was supposed to happen. Not when he got to Japan almost a week ago. Not when he took this job. None of it. And yet he nearly sealed that terrible deal a few minutes ago -not even aware of it until he stopped himself.

A call from his boss came a few minutes later. "_Reggie-kun, _I need to see you first chance tomorrow morning." Mr. Seijirou ordered, sounding more suddenly to the point than his cheery good nature self.

Reggie glowered, already knowing why. "Is it about what happened today, sir?"

The line went quiet. After a couple more seconds passed by, the Japanese bureaucrat answered, "Yes. But that's all I know thus far. The details from your message about that player's disconnecting are still being processed as we speak."

"Okay," Reggie nodded. "Is there anything else?" There was bound to be. The Black Swordsman had run by him when inviting him over to his house two days ago that the Death Gun rumor to Gun Gale's player population was still just that - a rumor

Even if Reggie McKnight knew full well that wasn't a sure thing. And how maybe something was going to happen for the...Death Gunners to do. It would've been risky, and he had told his employer what Kirigaya had said. And he ate it all up. Now someone -Garrett, the player _DISCONNECT_\- had just kicked the bucket thanks to that.

There was another pause over the line -and a faint sigh to go with it- until Mr. Seijirou just said, resignedly, "Get here on time, and I'll explain what I can." And hung up.

"Yes, si-" Reggie realized and turned off his phone. Looking around his quiet apartment room, one word summed up the whole deal, "Shit."

_**-Author's Note: Thank you all for reading this final entry to the BoB Qualifiers round section. Now that we are getting into the Final arc, the Battle Royale for the Bullet of Bullets (a good one, I might add). Leave a review on what you thought and favorite/follow the story for more updates! Happy Halloween and have a good day, kind sirs (or ma'ams)!**_


	13. Chapter 13

**"A**re you enjoying your breakfast, _onii-chan?_" Suguha rang out from the kitchen.

Kirigaya Kazuto, who was still fiddling the food with his utensil, hardly realized his younger sister was calling him. "Ah." _Crap._ "_Hai! _Everything tastes great Sugu, _Arigatō!_" He returned, which seemed to satisfy the other Kirigaya. Who continued pouring herself a drink.

Kazuto might've not been all that accustomed to the art of drinking in itself. Still, he heard it did wonders helping temporarily suppress any unwanted feelings on the mind. After yesterday, a cloud of guilt raised over him that he wished it to rain somewhere else…Not like his sister was actually pouring herself alcohol or anything like that. And he was sure it'd cause more harm than good. _I'm pretty sure she is drinking green tea or something close to it. _He thought, since it was a favorite of hers from time to time.

For now, water would do fine.

When Kazuto finally got around to putting a piece of rice ball in his mouth -it was surprisingly good this morning, Suguha somehow materialized behind him. "Care to explain this?" She said. Leaning in and hovering her tablet over his face.

"What is it?" He asked, it was far too close to make out anything on the go. No sooner had Kazuto had the words leave his mouth did Sugu point to the top screen. "GGO Qualifiers' finalists?"

"Yup." She nodded, eagerly. "And guess who's name I found around there?"

"Who's…?" Kazuto entertained, knowing _who's_ name she was talking about.

Sure enough, her finger slid down towards a certain someone inside _Block D._ Listed under contestants. Among three others that were moving on to the main tournament of the Battle Royale. "This one..." She grinned. "Kirito."

"Kirito?" Kazuto acted surprised. "Funny. Someone decided to take my name up there?" He asked, taking a sip from his plain water. "Small world."

Suguha's eyes narrowed, and she poked him in the ribs. "Maybe because that someone is you?" She reminded him -or at least that's what her tone came out as. _How right she is. _

Kazuto didn't come right out to say that, but he kept his face still to not show what he was thinking. "I don't know what you mean, Sugu?" He tried starting for a while. "Anybody can use another player's name if they...they..." Slowly, Kazuto's voice lowered and continued until an abrupt stop occurred.

Not least because of how he was trying to plead his case or come up with another partial lie to save face. No, it wasn't any of that. He just remembered what happened back in GGO, again...about that player, Garrett.

He still wasn't sure if Garrett had gotten disconnected due to server issues. Whether it was his Fulldive console battery running low. Or other sensitivities that might have triggered a response from his AmuSphere to shut down (sleeping in your avatar was technically one of them).

For whatever reason, the former player of Aincrad didn't believe in any of that no matter how much he tired and wanted to. Deep down inside, he already knew something more dreaded had occurred to that poor guy. If trying to get a hold of Kikuoka Seijirou was hard enough; his partner, Reggie McKnight, wasn't better off. Since the most Kirigaya Kazuto got from the American -from yesterday last afternoon to this mid-morning- were nothing but ignored phone calls and being left on 'Read,' from his texts. If that didn't say what Kazuto feared about, he didn't know what would change his mind.

The only thing that threw him truly off from the previous day, besides Garrett's disconnection, was why did Reginald suddenly have a burst of fury and anger when he mentioned Laughing Coffin?

Sure Kazuto and everyone from SAO remembered those psychopaths -especially when those Laughing Coffin members were trying their best to kill them. They terrorized the thousands of players trapped there and caused, from all accounts, hundreds of deaths by their hand alone. So it made sense why that name invoked such a response.

But for his partner...it seemed a whole lot more than _that._ Which was strange as Kazuto didn't think many foreign players made up a significant portion of Sword Art Online's servers to be noticeable. The game was -far as he could tell- entirely exclusive to Japan. _Could he have still managed to buy a copy and enter the game somehow? Or did he know someone who did? _

Again the possibility wasn't absolute. Reginald's Japanese was reasonably good enough to pass above average. Which maybe he blended in during that whole crisis. Yet, the other teen still seemed inadequate with the culture and his mannerisms screaming out -at least in the real world- he wasn't from around here.

One way or the other, Kazuto needed to learn more as to why Kikuoka brought this kid over anyways. Because the math wasn't adding up.

Forgetting Suguha was still staring at him this whole time, Kazuto was quick to recompose himself and apologize for it. "_Sumimasen,_" He shook his head. "I was just…spacing out for a sec." He rubbed his black hair to confirm with the -partial?- lie.

"_Uun_," Sugu responded, "it's okay, _onii-chan_. I understand."

This time, he turned back at her. "Y-You do?"

"Mm," She nodded in sympathy. "Asuna told me a while ago about the new job you took up with that man from the government. She saw you were acting funny and I guess I could see that, now. And...also...you had _that_ other guy come over..." A small flush appeared on Sugu's face for a brief moment. Kazuto needed a second to realize she was talking about McKnight. When he made a little amused face back, she turned red. "I-I guess it's this game, right here?" She jabbed a forefinger at the enlarged tablet.

Kazuto couldn't openly admit that was true. But, he didn't very much go out and deny it. "You're on the right track. Well...I believe you and Asuna are anyways." Which seemed to suffice.

Gently, she placed a hand on his shoulder, "Just be careful out there -whatever exactly you're doing. Everyone back at ALfheim is right behind you." She said softly. After what they went through a few months ago to get Asuna back from Sugou Nobuyuki, the research's ex-chief at RECT Inc., RECT Progress, who kept over 300 ex-SAO players prisoned there. Kazuto was glad for his sister helping then and now more than ever.

Even if his heart and consciousness weren't in it. "I will." He replied, meeting the gesture in his own way; by lightly bumping her hand with his. "You know me?"

His younger sister snorted. "Unfortunately,"

Leaving him to his own thoughts to go grab something she left in her room upstairs. There wasn't much to think about. He just didn't want to for the moment.

The next few hours went by in a flash. Kazuto had just finished starting up his bike when a small vibration went off in his pants. It was a text, judging from the single buzz that came from it.

Diving his hand in and pulling out his smartphone. He read the message. _'Hey, I'm not going to make the trip to the hospital this time around. Make sure to report there on time...See you in Gun Gale. -Reginald'_

Kazuto's face behind his helmet squinted. He half-expected the other teen to throw in a 'Black Swordsman' or 'swordsman' there somewhere. Even through text, Kazuto could feel the jeeringness radiate off them whenever his partner sent them to him. Reality made that notion clearer.

The fact he did none of the above, and was letting Kazuto go to the hospital by himself without watching him like a hawk rubbed him the wrong way. Something wasn't right.

Kazuto arrived fifteen minutes from Tokyo traffic and drove into Toritsu in nothing flat. When the dark khaki teen was nowhere to be found, Kirigaya swallowed a sigh.

Moving up the stairs inside the medical facility (he didn't realize he was using them until he was near the seventh floor). He refounded room _7025_ from being here two times already. Hoping this was his third -and last- time here.

He opened the door and found nurse Aki Natsuki still running and setting up the monitor system connected to his soon-to-be bed. He must've been pretty quiet because she hardly noticed him come until she looked up and let out a startled squeak. "Geez, don't go scaring me like that!" She wagged a finger at him, embarrassed from her own fright.

"_Gomen'nasai,_ _Aki-san._" Kazuto apologized, plaintively, enough.

The glasses nurse clouded at him, "Are you okay, _Kirigaya-kun?_ You sound terrible."

"No, I'm fine." He lied, trying to mask his thoughts. "Just been a long day, is all."

"Is it about the game?" Natsuki asked. "Or...what maybe happened the previous day?"

Had the four-eyed bureaucrat ran that by her before he got here, the swordsman never knew. Nor did he bother asking, _what's the point?_ Instead, he solemnly shrugged. "Something like that." Leaving it more ambiguous than if he didn't.

But the message got across. "I see." Natsuki nodded. Then the nurse paused, "You know I still provide 'free-counseling' if you want to get what happened off your chest?" She raised a hand up. "Don't worry, the government man made me mostly aware of what happened. I won't say a word." She crossed herself. From the way she sounded, Kazuto felt relieved.

He took a seat next to her on the bed. Giving her a small summary of the previous day's events. And about Death Gun (or the former Laughing Coffin members). Along with the massive guilt and pain when he discovered all this. Kazuto clutched himself and wanted to let his emotions boil out and not keep them in anymore. It was all too much. And now someone else had died because of it. "..it's all fault." He cursed with tighten fists.

Natsuki gently laid a hand on his shoulder, just like what Suguha did earlier today. "You know you're too hard on yourself, right?" She told him.

"You mean 'not enough?'" Kazuto tried correcting. This time _he_ was the one who made a surprised noise when she brought him close, resting his head against her arm.

"If that was the case, you wouldn't have so many friends and family looking after you now, wouldn't you?"

His eyes narrowed. "...I guess so."

"I may not have been through what you had back in SAO. However, remember this. Sometimes, no matter how good a person you are -or how much good you'll do- outcomes out of your hands will transpire no matter the circumstance. It's only how you face them and move on afterward that defines you. And so far, you and that other guy are doing a job -while uncertain- will save more lives, just like what you did in that game." Aki Natsuki smiled, "Understand?"

Thinking strongly about that, he needed more time to respond. And he admitted, it was hard to when a smile crept out.

Kazuto, still deep down, felt regretful about all this landing on his shoulders. But, _It's only how you face them and move on afterward that defines you_; part helped him seem through the fog -even only a little. "_Arigatō,_" He wiped a tear he hardly knew was there under his eye. "Thanks a lot."

_**. . .**_

**S**tanding at Mr. Seijirou's desk had always been -for the past several days- a mostly entertaining event on Reggie McKnight's end. While the teen boy would try to act as formal as he could when relaying his reports. His bespectacled boss, since he got here in Japan nearly a whole week ago, would then forward the latest events on the investigation happily enough.

Overall, the experience wasn't as foreboding as if it were strict and professional twenty-four seven. Which suited Reggie just fine, actually.

If there was a moment in time, he wished it wasn't...this morning was it. "... You're joking?" McKnight asked in a cold and dry sweat.

Mr. Seijirou, in a much more disappointed tone of voice, confirmed. "Yes. The body we discovered in Chuo City, southeast of here, was Garrett's. Based on the time and state, we found him late last night. The ID on his AmuSphere seems to confirm that issue, as well, sadly." Reggie wasn't deaf to hear the hollowness in his once cheerful boss' tone once more, even in English. He started to wince and glared darts to the ground because of it.

He had his own fears that whatever happened to Garrett when he disconnected wasn't going to be all fine and dandy. Other three-winner blocks before McKnight's got in all well. And Garrett's was no different. Now, that guy wouldn't know that. Two other players would move on without him. Giving a free slot to another person in Reggie's block instead -whoever that was. Whether it was him, Kirito, or most definitely, that annoying sniper, Sinon, Reggie guessed it didn't matter anyway.

_Damnit._ The teen glared even harder at the polish floor as he bit the side of his cheek in gnawing pain.

It was a good thing he stopped when he could. He definitely would've drawn blood had he not picked that moment to stop. For Mr. Seijirou went on, "Most of the public has still not taken notice of Garrett's unfortunate absence, which will buy a day or two to think of an excuse," His boss put it in a way that didn't sound so bad when he knew it was much worse than that.

The photos of XeXeeD, Lightly Salted Tarako, and Pale Rider sprang to mind whenever Reggie wished to be reminded what happened to those _unfortunate_ to be there. It made his stomach turn into knots whenever he thought about them too long. And hoped their end was quick.

Interlocking his hands together, Seijirou managed to say, "However, my supervisors aren't happy about all this, my friend. Not happy at all. So they wish for someone to take responsibility for its failures."

_Shit. _Reggie's expression twisted, knowing who's fault that was. "I'm...sorry, sir. I didn't reckon those Death Guns" -at this point, it was hard to deny those Coffin members weren't them- "would strike us this early around so many people watching." He bowed tightly.

"If you think I'm referring to you _Reggie-kun,_"_"_ Kikuoka Seijirou corrected him to the point of a tiny amused chuckle, "you're deeply mistaken."

Reggie looked back up and gave him a perplexed look. "Then who is it, sir?"

His boss, in clear English, told him: "Myself."

"What?" Reggie shot back up, suddenly quitting the formalities.

His employer held his hand up as if taking an oath: "I am the head of this operation and investigation into Death Gun -or Guns from what you showed me. No one else is going to take the blame for both possible successes _and_ failures but me. Especially with a fourth body showing up so soon, more questions and bigger fears will appear in not just Gun Gale Online but other games. And my people won't contain this rumor for so long. Which is why they ordered me to...to return you back to America." He said, mournfully.

In just three words, that left Reggie McKnight speechless. More than speechless, actually. He was sure he couldn't turn any whiter than if he tried. "I..thought you said it wouldn't be till we catch 'em?" His voice managed, going soft.

Mr. Seijirou dipped his head, "Yes, I know. But my own higher-ups don't want this local incident to turn into a more international one should you stay any longer in Japan. Whether you catch one of those Death Guns or Laughing Coffin members, this day is uncertain, and my superiors don't wish to wait that long-"

"But, sir, _I_ -we can get them today! I swear on my life we will catch those bastards today." Reggie begged, not remembering the last time he sounded so desperate and sure of himself at the same time. "Please, sir. This is all far too sudden when we have them by the ropes. We'll get 'em, I swear to God we will!"

"It's not that easy. Believe me, I didn't wish any of this all to happen," Seijirou heard the urgency, too. Why not? He was the one who brought him here. "Another person had died, and they wish to blame someone for it. There's...nothing I can do. Several small teams of newly-created player accounts from the department have been sent inside GGO for 'monitoring' reasons. They believe if the Death Guns are inside the game and register to play -they could somehow catch them before the tournament starts. Maybe during it even, who truly knows?" Seijirou finished. Which all sounded quite good off face value.

The Japanese man had told him once-upon-a-time (last Sunday) that if they were to catch Death Gun, they'd need to know not just the user's gamertag inside Gun Gale, but, also, from...Sword Art, too (along with the probable cause and plenty of evidence on how they managed to kill someone ingame if they did). Hence why Kirito was brought along to fill that requirement and add more of a tightly knit expeditionary force inside the online shooter. He was the righteous hero of Aincrad, wasn't he?

_Not to me, he is,_ McKnight thought with resentment to the name: Kirito. To him, that name amounted to a grain of salt. But who gave a damn what he thought? Mr. Seijirou's high command certainly didn't for throwing him out so soon. They had information that said those two Coffs were inside the game. And they mostly had a description of them. What more was there to do besides catch one or both of them with their pants over their ankles and _pazza!_ case closed?

The only real issue was...so what? They didn't have any names of the two player-killers in either game. If they did, how were they going to explain the four dead people starting from November all the way up to this Saturday? Hell, neither the swordsman nor he didn't know all the above. Just how they looked. Reggie didn't think those teams could fair any better. And from his boss' expression neither did he.

Then Reggie asked something he should've from the start, "Is he staying?" Expecting a big fat yes to kick him in the teeth while he was down.

"Yes. _Kirito-kun_ will remain on the investigation until further notice." Seijirou answered, knowing who he was referring to. Reggie's shoulders slumped; now he _really_ wished someone would kick him in the teeth (with an iron boot). Then his boss added, "As will you." towards the end.

"_What?_" Now Reggie felt his left eye twitch.

"Uh!...Yes," Seijirou awkwardly fixed his glasses -thinking he should've added that from the start, "they asked me to return you to the United States as soon as I could get the plane ticket." He opened the drawer to his desk, reached in, and dropped the Tokyo International Airport right on top. Set to leave in the afternoon.

_Afternoon? _Reggie read it twice to make sure he wasn't seeing things. "I don't understand."

"I'll explain it to you," Mr. Seijirou began, "it means you'll be able to participate in the tournament still. According to" -he flicked the ticket flap- "this."

Reggie, all but slowly, then asked, "Wouldn't _your_ employers get pissed about this...uh sir?"

"Sure they would!" Seijirou sounded like he knew it the same as him. "However, that was the 'earliest' plane flying out this day." -he winked- "And since you must wait...why not -how do you say?- turn you loose, until then?" He gave the underlying tone as if under surveillance and spoke morse verbally.

Reggie luckily didn't need twenty-twenty vision to know what was what. "Okay," he nodded, shortly, "I understand, then...thanks." He bowed, quicker this time.

"Good! That's it from me, I believe." Mr. Seijirou got up and stuck out his hand, "Remember to show up outside your apartment when the taxi arrives."

"You're not going to be there?" Reggie asked when he clasped his hand to his.

"I can't, sadly. I have to make sure accounts on my end are settled for the investigation when we catch them. I'll send you many updates by the time you step off your plane on American soil. And about those _individuals,_ we'll catch in our net." Mr. Seijirou paused. "It was good being your commander, _Reggie-kun._"

"Yeah," Reggie agreed. "It was...thank you very kindly, sir, for the chance."

McKnight looked back at the Bureau outside the icy winds of winter. Feeling more than a short reminiscent of how fast everything had gone. _Is this how it feels like to graduate high school? _

He was, technically, still a sophomore. And wouldn't have to worry about such things as graduating till he was eighteen in close to two years from now. Reggie had barely turned sixteen in October on the twenty-second.

Even if that was a long shot away, there was plenty right now to worry about. And not just Kazuto's barrage of calls and texts, either. Or how his failures to stop another body, and maybe more from those Coffin members worried him.

No, it was, "What do I tell Asada?"

Of all the damn things he could think of, this one was the one that echoed out the most. The bigger question was, _why?_

Despite what happened yesterday...He knew what he needed to do.

Making a note to text Kirigaya when the Battle Royale was gearing up and to tell him to go without him. Reggie found Asada's name under his contacts. Made pretty easy because there were only five names beside hers (His parents, Mr. Seijirou's, and the swordsman's). Regretfully, he sent her the place and got a call from his mother on the way there.

_**. . .**_

**"S**houldn't be that terrible when I get back into GGO." Asada Shino finished telling Shinkawa Kyouji, who stayed on the swing in the empty playground they were in, while Shino gave it more push on her own. "Just need to make sure I keep a leveled-head, is all." She added, more of a note than just passing the time. The tournament was only less than an hour and a half away.

"You always do," Shinkawa confirmed with a nod. "I guess you're feeling better? You know, about yesterday's match?"

"I wouldn't say too much of that." She gently kicked the near-frozen sand under her shoes. "Those two guys will be a problem in themselves. It's bad enough that most of this season of BoB will consist of new players rather than previous veterans."

"Won't that be a good thing, then?" Shinkawa asked.

"It could be," Shino admitted with a shrug. "Maybe somehow they'll be too green for never entering a serious, free-for-all game mode before and get picked off without a fuss. _Demo,_" she shook her head, "I don't believe that will be the case here. And without a proper way to know what the newcomers have or do: I'll have to improvise." Which was a little challenging, made worse when bullets flew by all around.

But there was another issue with what she had just said. More specifically, with the way she said 'free-for-all.' She didn't believe it for some reason.

Talk around SBC Glocken had tossed around the ideas of different changes that could be felt after all those rumors on the Death Gun missing players. Shino still didn't know if that other guy that got kicked from the GGO server, Garrett, fell aligned there. But she had a sinking feeling that was the case.

Then she remembered her battle with McKnight and Kirito, mostly the former. They indeed fell in alignment with being new faces, and she no doubt judged their lack of strength and resolve. Hence why she couldn't wait to meet them in ISL Ragnarok when the time came. "This time, I'll kill all the strong players...Including _them._" Asada promised meekly rather than swearing it.

Despite all that happened back there. What happened after, in the real world, helped ease her tone enough to sound less stressful. Shinkawa saw and made a disgusted face at that. "You sure don't sound as much as you hate them..._Asada-san._"

"I don't?" She looked back at him when his expression softened, sure she was. When he eagerly nodded, Shino thought about that for a minute, "Maybe you're right." Maybe she was being _too _transparent? Her time with Reggie was very...exciting, to say the least.

_Especially when he almost kissed me. _Asada's heart skipped a beat to catch that. She was sure the American boy was trying to. She just didn't understand why he pulled away when he did. She continued, "I must be in a better mood today than I thought. Must be a good sign?" Shino put it, rubbing her pinkish cheek.

"_E e._" Shinkawa looked away with a jerk. "It could be."

Shino tilted her head, "Is everything okay, _Shinkawa-kun?_" She asked him.

He didn't answer right there while he gently, let gloomily, kicked out some sand under him like Shino had done a minute ago. From the way Asada watched him for a response, she got the impression he was either in deep thought. Or, very possibly, finding out what to say. "Your neighbor, Reggie." He started, at last, sounding like he wanted to know she knew who he was.

"_Hai?_" Shino looked more confused. "What about him?"

There was another pause and a small clutch on the swing's chains her friend sat in as it rattled. For the first time in a while, Shinkawa turned and bluntly asked her, "Do you like him?"

That was a question Asada had no idea she was getting, and her face paid the price for it by turning flush red. "_Eh?_" She sprung up, trying to cover her tomato colored face with the nonexistent scarf there around her neck. Which made the problem worse, knowing who in particular currently holds it. "Wh-Why would you ask me something embarrassing like that?"

Shinkawa shot up and turned his whole body to face her. Shino suddenly stopped feeling red and saw the brooding glare he sent at the ground between her feet. Her open palms turned as cold as the weather outside, as did her troubled face. "_Sh-Shinkawa-kun?_"

"Why." He shuttered and put a hand over his heart. "Why...Why him? He's just a foreigner.. I've known you longer, but you have feelings for him but not _me..?_" A tear drop from his eye turned into several.

Shino blinked and gaped in shock. "What? No, i-it's not...like that! We're just-!" Shinkawa Kyouji took a step forward and, without warning, hastily wrapped his arms around her. Squeezing her in the embrace enough that the bifocal girl instantly started struggling to breathe. "_Shinkawa-!_... yo-u're..hurting me…!" Her face burrowed into his jacket.

"I-I'm worried about you, _Asada-san._ Y-You... haven't been the same since that American showed up." He held her tighter that Asada tried to desperately pry him off of her. He went on, not even remotely aware of what she was doing, "I-I-I know now that that isn't the real _you!_ The real _Asada-san_ would never fall for a guy like _that!_" He started to laugh, "_Never..!_" As he stroke her hair.

Asada's arms started going limp, and her vision became darker and darker. For whatever reason, he let his grip loosen enough for both her arms to fold inside his bear-like embrace. He was just about to finish saying something along the lines of, "...I like you. I really do! Please, don't make me-" A swift, near-violent shove tore him off mid-sentence.

Shinkawa landed hard on his rear to the block, concrete sand below them. Asada herself didn't expect for that to happen. She just wanted not to be crushed, and the desperation in her own actions must've shown that. The boy looked at her. A mixture of dread and astonishment washing over him.

Then, he moved his hand for something inside his green jacket. Asada's eyes widen.

For whatever reason, Shinkawa stopped. Looked around for a while; he nodded. Getting up and leaving without another word. Leaving the park and Asada with it. When she tried to go after him -once she finished clutching her sore and compressed chest once her adrenaline subsided. She coughed enough times anyone would have thought she was sick. But checking all around the neighbor, Shinkawa was long gone. Off, she didn't know where.

Grabbing her phone to call him, a notification from Reggie sent five minutes ago said to meet him by the park they were at last Wednesday -the day those feelings brewed up. Shino shifted. She tried calling and texting her other friend first to know if he was okay despite what happened.

But, sadly, no answer. Shino tried again, but it went straight to voicemail. The main question she wanted to ask was _What made him do that?_

Fifteen minutes later, Shino arrived at the local park fairly early from how close it was to the playground. Walking up the concrete cold steps to the hill with the bench Reggie and her sat on last Wednesday, Shino's face managed to still warm up when she found him walking towards the top from the opposite side.

Taking a deep breath (and felt a sharp pain because of it), Shino straightened her posture and went up to join him. Trying to forget what happened back at the playground for now. "_Reggie-san,_" She greeted him when he saw her. The black scarf around his face, while warm, not keeping his rather dejectful face from showing through.

Reggie partially bowed his head, "_Gomen'..nasai..._sorry for calling you out here, Asada. It was the only place nearby from where I was." He answered, having trouble looking at her.

"_Daijōbudayo;_ I didn't mind at all." She responded truthfully. "What was it that was so urgent?" She asked, not prepared for this response, either.

Unlike Shinkawa, Reggie didn't have to think hard and long about it. But, unlike her other friend, Reggie probably had the chance to think about it way sooner. He replied, "I have to go away. Back...Back home, I mean."

Shino opened her mouth to say something until she stopped. Now, her shocked expression was as frozen as the weather outside. And it showed from how her eyes started to sting for a bit.

Seeing this, Reggie appeared to have trouble also. Only momentarily did he look away, again. "I...I wanted to come by and say thank you...you're one of the kindest people I had the fortune to meet. And I'll... I'll never forget any of that." He said sincerely.

"_Hai.._" Asada, at this point, stopped listening. She felt it more problematic with each critical moment around her. She still didn't understand why but didn't want to ask. It hurt too much, and she didn't think she had the right. Reggie hesitated. Quite quickly, he started to unwrap the muffler around his neck. "No! Keep it." She stopped him midway, "I gave that to you for a reason." She told him, with a stiflingly thin smile.

His hands lowered, defeated. "Asada," But by then, she gave him one final scanty bow. Turned around -heart in her hand. And walked away, trying to hold back her emotions till she returned home.

It was much more challenging than she thought it was going to be. And didn't know what else to expect. Other than she wished their time together didn't end so shortly. Shino never got to learn his first name and he didn't get to know hers...

Traversing the tall skyscrapers, smoke-filled, cordite, and gun oil city of SBC Glocken. Sinon continued onward with today's tournament. A day she'd been preparing for a long time.

Whatever happened to her in the real world couldn't be afforded to affect her right now. She had to win, more than ever.

And if she could. Maybe, just maybe, she'll be able to move on despite the sting that lingered in her feelings. Even as Sinon, it remained. "Goddamnit…" She muttered, traveling down a corridor and turning north on a stone-cold bridge -ads floating all around her proclaiming the Bullet of Bullets tournament.

"Check-ins ending in ten minutes! I repeat. Check-ins ending in ten-"

_Shut up, I know. _Sinon glared at the energetic cat-girl as she walked past.

Arriving at the Governor's Office, a few guys she saw around the city were guarding the front entrance -looking to who was entering. About all of them wore _GGO Basic_ gray shirts but black tactical pants, helmets, and goggles -weird enough.

"Go on, you're registered," One of them said as she grudgingly gave them her player card.

"Whatever," She returned and stomped away.

Catching the one she spoke to ground out to his buddy: "This is going to be harder than I thought."

Stepping into the terminal room of the presidential estate, two players showed up about the same time, right across from her. Two players, she recognized right away.

They spotted her, and the one in black armor gave her a semi-serious glare while his friend in light brown with red-eyes sent her a discontent but bold look, too.

Sinon, instead, gave them the same treatment with a deadly glare. _Kirito and McKnight. _Two players she couldn't wait to aim at.

**Author's Note: Well...here we are, huh? Review, Follow/favorite the story for more updates and what you thought! We're in the danger zone now, it looks like.**


End file.
